A Time of Fortune's Favor: Embers from Fire's Past (Volume I)
by confuzed1978
Summary: Always and Forever resonates through time. Nathan and Haley's kiss outside her home is not their first one. Each lifetime, different, but the love remains the same. They have lived many times, but always seem to find solace in one another's arms no matter how difficult their circumstances. A first kiss blazes in reflection of the past. *Previously Embers on the Wind (same content)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. This is a prologue to a story that I wanted to begin before the idea was lost. I will finish and continue **_**Of Comfort and Consequence**_**. **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_** will be have multiple volumes, but I am unsure how many. Volume I will involve a primitive version of Haley and Nathan. Haley will be called Hyra and Nathan will be called Naylo. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, _confuzed1978._**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**Prologue**

A wind rises and sweeps around the young ones. Nathan kisses Haley, sweetly and with trepidation, outside her house. Insensitive and afraid of censure, he had hurt her. He cannot keep himself from her. She tries to resist the pull, but launches herself into his arms and kisses him with the fire of eons past. His arms wrap around her slight body and above in the heavens, the gods sigh.

Many flashes of light surround the pair. Images of their faces in various stages of romance and life burst beneath their eyelids. They cannot know or understand the meaning of these pictures of the past. In dreams and fantasy, Haley and Nathan have never felt or experienced anything like this, their first kiss. As they draw apart, a spark renews and destinies reunite. Bound by fate, time will lend its hand in how the couple fare. Once they find one another, there is no stopping the fire. The gods send their blessings to the _paribus evinctus, _the pair entwined. Throughout the eras, the gods have had many monikers for them. One of their favored, the _Tethered Ones_, has been on the lips of the gods for many centuries.

Love's hope and endurance have forged many reincarnations. Corded together, their love endures, bodies fade, but the souls never part.

_**40,000 Years Ago…**_

Unger, the god of all gods and creator of all things, was in the midst of recreation. He has made many beings during his infinite rule. He has decided to re-forge the place that _Homo sapiens_ will eventually call Earth. He is also waiting for his beings to evolve into the next stage as he has planned for many years.

The current era has grown stale for Unger. His beings are slowly becoming more interesting to observe. He beckons to his brother, Agro.

"Agro, make the mounds of rock spew liquid fire," Unger commands.

"Yes, my brother, the all-powerful Unger," he replies.

The land shook and lava rushed from the mounds of rock. It flowed over the land.

"Soon, my beings will search for something more than food. They will know Unger and the other gods," he reflects, speaking aloud, but mostly for his own benefit.

Unger decided to use the lava to forge a bond between the beings. Even Unger himself could not have predicted the permanent bond that would form between two of his cherished souls.

_**10,000 Years Ago…**_

The tribe was an old one. The people of the ash, the Agrari tribe, survived many moons of sadness and famine. The wise man of the tribe knew that the great Unger had plans for his people. There was a reason that their tribe was still around and the Inpujas and Dinkingis were no longer of the land. Those poor people had not followed the path of Unger.

Warlati, the wise man, would tell the story of Unger to the tribe around the fire. His tribe had hunted for many weeks and the young were dying from lack of sustenance. The story was passed down from wise man to wise man. When his people were particularly downtrodden, Warlati would retell the story to breathe hope into their lives.

"Many moons ago, Unger had his brother, Agro, pour liquid fire onto the land. The people that lived at that time were cleansed," the wise man began.

"What does cleansed mean?" a small and skeletal boy asked.

"Dead…they no longer walk the land. Hopefully, they followed the path of Unger and they live with him in the sky," he continued.

The crowd of old and young alike were transfixed by the face of the wise man illuminated by the flecks of the fire. His words made their growling bellies feel less painful.

"The liquid bath of fire was the tool that Unger used to fashion us the way we are, in look and in thought. Unger appeared to the first people, the people of the ash. He told their leader that the Agrari were his people, born of the ash. He told the first ones that life would be difficult and that it would seem at times that he had forgotten us. There would be good times and then a great sorrow would come. Our people would suffer, many will walk with him in the sky. He also told them that one day, one with eyes of blue will deliver us from our suffering. Eyes of blue will join with eyes of brown and the Agrari will be strong once more," Warlati completed the retelling of the story with a defeated sadness.

During the long history of the Agrari, the children were always born with blue eyes, but soon changed to the brown of the Agrari. Every time a babe was born, hope would raise and then sadness prevailed when eyes turned brown.

From a cave where the women went during labor times, a scream reverberated. Warlati used his walking stick to raise himself up from his spot near the fire. His bones were old and creaky. His days were no longer stretched before him. The day when he walked in the sky with Unger would be soon. He prayed for the deliverance of his people and walked slowly to the cave to oversee the labor time. He would bring good medicine into the cave.

Warlati waited while the women treated the girl trying to give birth. Many hours passed and he continued with his vigil. The young girl was finally able to push out her babe.

The babe was male. He was strong and large despite the frailness if his mother. His lungs were strong and Warlati's breath caught when he saw the hue of his eyes.

The blue was not the dull blue of which the young of the Agrari were born. This babe's eyes were the clearest blue of ocean and sky, sparkling and wide with curiosity for a new one to this world.

Warlati felt a tremendous and unrelenting pain in his chest. He fell on his knees as the other women tried to help him. In his last moments, he saw a figure whom he knew was Unger.

"You have served my people well, wise man of the ash. You have served Unger with grace. Come, walk in the sky with me," Unger held out his hand to Warlati.

The women could not see Unger as Warlati reached out before him. Warlati slumped forward and the women laid him on the ground. They closed his eyes and sent word to the others.

"Warlati now walks in the sky," they whispered.


	2. A Prophecy Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_** will be have multiple volumes, but I am unsure how many. Volume I involves a primitive version of Haley and Nathan. Haley will be called Hyra and Nathan will be called Naylo. They look just like how we know them, just more primitive. Warlati was Whitey from the prologue if you didn't already guess. Kenari is Keith. Karini is Karen. Lucati is Lucas. Pelaina is Peyton. I am not fond of facial hair, but I thought Naylo would have some because it is supposed to be a primitive time. **_**Game of Thrones**_** fans, think sexy beard like Khal Drogo. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**A Prophecy Unfolds**

The villagers watched Naylo on his journey to manhood. Warlati had been walking in the sky for many years. A new wise man had risen in the years following Warlati's departure. Kenari was years younger than Warlati had been; however, a man aged much faster in this primitive land.

Kenari took Naylo under his tutelage and taught him about all the old stories. Naylo's burden was foretold by the long line of wise man, stretching far and vast to the beginning of the Agrari tribe when Unger brought them into existence. Kenari shared all of his knowledge and left the physical training to the other men of the tribe.

Naylo was the equivalent of what we modern humans would call 14 years old. He was growing into a fine specimen. He was already taller than most of his tribesman. His body looked like it was chiseled in stone, carved like the mountains high above in the sky. He was very athletic and the females of the tribe sought his attention regularly.

Usually, by the age of 16, an Agrari male had already chosen a mate and began fathering children as soon as his man root began to rise. Naylo was very popular and active with multiple females, but Kenari prompted him to pull himself from the women so that his seed would not take root in their bellies.

Although it was not a part of the prophecy, Kenari believed that Naylo needed to focus on delivering the tribe from suffering, not having a mate and children. There were no females that made Naylo feel like he wanted to stay with permanently anyway.

Kenari was sitting beside the warm fire. He was deep in thought. The Agrari continued to suffer. The cold was coming soon and then the snow. Many of his people would starve and freeze. The harsh time would sift through the weak and only the very strong survived to make it to the warming months.

He beckoned Naylo to him. As Naylo sat near the wise man, Kenari began retelling the prophecy.

"One with eyes of blue will deliver us from our suffering. Eyes of blue will join with eyes of brown and the Agrari will be strong once more. The one will follow the star and lead us to a safe place where we will thrive," Kenari ended.

Naylo had been thinking for a long time about the prophecy.

"Wise man, does it mean that I must choose a mate from our tribe," Naylo asked.

"The one does not chose his mate. His path was written by Unger. Unger will show you your mate," Kenari replied.

On that night, a great celebration would take place. The tribes young would seek and choose a mate. It was primitive in nature. A male could choose a female by roughly pulling her to the ground and plunging his man root into her womb. When a male chose a mate, the female had no choice.

A female could attempt to choose a mate. If a male was not certain or did not feel it was time to choose a woman, he would sit around the fire while all the mating was happening around him. If a female had her eye on a male and no one chose her, she could opt to do the wanton act.

The female could attempt to arouse and mount the males sitting to the side. She would impale herself on the male and if the male decided that he wanted the female, he would complete the act inside of her. If he was not ready, he would pull his penis out of her and spew his liquid on the ground.

At the age of 14, Lucati and Naylo would be a part of this ceremony. All males age 13 and above were required to participate. The females began participating after their first monthly flow.

On this night as the tribe hummed a sensual hum, Naylo sat on the outside of the group. He watched as the unattached males chose their mates. Lucati moved forward to a young girl of their age. She had hair the color of the sun and eyes the shade of moss. Naylo thought her name was Pelaina.

Lucati pulled the girl toward him. She was naked like the rest of the girls. Lucati did something that the tribe had never seen before. He drew his chosen mate away from the fire where the others could not see them complete the act. The onlookers were disappointed, they enjoyed seeing this ceremony. It set a fire in the loins of those that had been mated for years.

Naylo as he had last year, sat and waited. He knew what was to happen. As multiple members of the tribe coupled around him and the rest watched, the first female stepped forward.

She was tall and thin like many of the women of his tribe. Her hair and eyes were brown. Her breasts were small and her womanhood was covered by a thick and curly mound of hair. She was pretty and would be the first tonight.

These girls knew that Naylo would probably not choose them for mate. It was still beneficial to mount Naylo. Being one that mates with the chosen one raises the girl's prospects to find a suitable protector.

The girl knelt and then placed her mouth on the tip of his penis. His staff began to harden and the girl rose up and impaled herself on his cock. She was bleeding as she had been untouched. Nathan pushed her onto her back and stroke himself in and out. He looked up and saw a line of females waiting. He withdrew himself from the first female. As soon as she stood, a male stepped forward and pushed her to the ground savagely and drove his penis into her. She has been chosen as his concubine and she is pleased.

The next girl places herself on all fours and Naylo kneels behind her. He presses his cock into her waiting orifice. He continues with pumping himself into all of the females that offer themselves to him. When he gets to the last female, she is already waiting on all fours. He pushes his cock into her. It is one of the females that he has fucked many times before. He fucks her hard and raw and when he finally allows himself to cum, he pulls his cock out and finishes on her back. She is quickly chosen by a waiting male.

The males are happy to choose and protect Naylo's cast off women. The chosen one marks these women and the males of the village know that Unger's luck will bless them if they bring them into their family circle. The women are pleased as they are able to procure protectors.

Naylo watched for 2 more years as the members of his tribe began to diminish in number. His own father had died in a raid by another tribe and his mother died soon after his own birth. He had been given into the care of one of his father's concubines, Karini. She was able to feed Naylo as she was breastfeeding her own young. Naylo's brother, Lucati, was just a few months older than he. His eyes were also blue.

Kenari loved both of the boys, but he knew that Unger has chosen Naylo to lead his people. The tribe followed the teachings of Kenari as they remembered the wise, Warlati. Warlati had seen Lucati when he was born, but chose Naylo.

The brothers were 16 years old and waiting for something to happen. Lucati was not as strong as his brother. He however, often sat at the feet of Kenari. Kenari has chosen Lucati as his successor and is training him in the ways of Unger. One day, both brothers would completely control the tribe. For now, they were both young and enjoyed the benefits of being part of the chosen.

Lucati had Pelaina. They did not have children yet. The tribe thought that Pelaina was barren. The couple had decided together that Lucati would pull out of her until they were ready for children.

One of the many woes of the Agrari came in the form of various raids from other tribes. To the south, a sinister tribe, the Hagarme, attacked their village a few years before when the boys were about 10. Kenari had hidden the boys. The brothers watched from the safety of the hollowed hiding spot in the rock surrounding their village. The Hagarme men were brutal and killed many of the Agrari that day. Many of the women and young girls were raped and taken captive. The survivors were the ones that had hidden.

Naylo remembered that day and had been training since the day he learned to sharpen the stone to make a spearhead. With his physical prowess, he was the premier spear thrower in the village. He could kill any prey. His aim was true and his spear deadly. He was a young boy when he witnessed the massacre and rape of his village, but he vowed to protect his people by any means necessary.

Naylo and Lucati often went hunting together in the surrounding foliage to bring meat back to the village. On such a day, a few months before the cold would come, they were returning from a productive hunt. When they reached their village, something did not seem quite right. The quiet was eerie and still.

Naylo motioned to Lucati and they stealthily circled the village. A copper smell seeped into their nostrils as they spied the first body. The great Agrari had lost at least 5 of its finest warriors on that day. When the survivors saw that Lucati and Naylo had returned, they began to materialize.

Lucati was a man possessed as he searched for his beloved. She came to him out of the foliage. He wrapped his arms around her.

The tribe numbered 35 before the attack, with the deaths and the kidnappings the number was less than 30. Naylo and Lucati began to discuss a game plan. Lucati wanted to find the Hagarme and wipe them from the land. Naylo wanted the same, but his gaze saw a figure with a long Hagarme spear protruding from the chest.

"Kenari…" Naylo whispers and Lucati's attention is turned to the body. Naylo does not know if this is part of the prophecy, but he and Lucati begin making plans.

"We can't risk losing anyone else. One of us should go and see what the Hagarme are up to and if it is possible to get our people back. The other one needs to take our people to the cave at the ridge until the other returns," Lucati begins.

"You are the one that should lead our people as the prophecy says," Lucati says.

"I never believed so much in this prophecy. I have never felt like Unger has told me to do anything, but if you think that is how we should proceed. So be it, wise man," Naylo agrees.

Lucati plans to leave in the early morning to go to the enemy tribe, but his brother Naylo does not want his brother to take that risk. Lucati should stay with Pelaina and their mother, Karini.

In the dead of night when Naylo is on watch and the weary sleep, he gathers a few items and his spear and begins the trek to the lands of the Hagarme. He knows that his brother will not follow him. The tribe will need his wise counsel and leadership. There is no other left that can take care of the tribe. Lucati will be forced to take them to the cave and wait for Naylo to return.

Naylo's hair is tied back with a primitive animal hide strip. His dark hair is in the fashion of the tribe. Long and dark falling in locks unkempt and wild down his back, His feet are protected by fur coverings. His skin boasts a golden tan. The cold has not reached the land and the air is still warm. Around his hips, an animal hide covers his buttocks and his penis.

The Hagarme tribe is nestled at the base of the peaked rock about 3 days walk from where Naylo started. He is making great time and is careful to hunt and rest as is needed. On the third day, Naylo arrives at the base camp. They must still be raiding as there are only 4 men in their village.

He sneaks around the camp to see if he can find any of his people alive. He sees a pit dug in the ground. The men are looking down into the pit and laughing.

One reaches down and pulls a small girl out of the hole. He cannot see her face, but he knows that she must be terrified. She is kicking and screaming.

The men are speaking the Common Tongue.

"Hot little one. I can't wait to skewer her on my rod," one of the men says.

"Jujanko will want her first. She said she was untouched," another man said.

"He will never know. We can all have a little taste first. Such a hot little one, no one will believe that she was really untouched.

The men surround her as one holds her arms above her head and two others hold her legs apart. They have all removed their animal hides. The first man steps forward with his cock in his hand. He is palming her breasts. The girl is screaming hysterically as the man slumps over her. The other 3 are confused as they see a long spear being pulled out of the back of his head.

Naylo quickly sticks the spear through the next man's throat. He is such an expert with the spear that all 4 men were dead in a matter of seconds. He took them by surprise and they did not have a chance to react.

The man was still on top of the girl and she was struggling under the dead weight. He pulled the body off of her and saw her face for the first time. Her face was fair and eyes were deep pools of brown. Her hair was the color of the deep russet color of the leaves that would be falling from the trees soon.

Her breasts were full and her nipples were a pink. Her belly was firm and slightly rounded. She looked very fertile and healthy. She also looked very scared. She turned and tried to get up from the ground and that was when he viewed her supple backside and her shapely legs. She was beautiful and tiny, so much smaller than the Agrari women.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reached down to pick her up.

She began struggling in his arms and spit on him. He decided that she would be better off with him than out on her on, but he needed to take another look around the village before the rest of the Hagarme returned. He knew she was scared as he lowered her back into the pit. She fell in a heap at the bottom of the dirt pit and he could hear her beginning to cry.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I will be right back," he says.

Naylo cautiously circled the village. He reached another pit and felt hope. As he looked down, hope died. This pit was filled with bodies. He could see the three of the missing females from his village. His hatred for the Hagarme intensified. He returned to the pit where he left the girl.

"I promise you that I will never hurt you. The rest of the Hagarme will be returning. You will come with me," he says.

Hyra is in the pit, naked, dirty, and afraid. She is making plans. She will let this dark man get her out of the pit. Then she will run. She is the last of her people. The Hagarme had made sure of it.

Naylo reached down and lifted the little one out of the pit. He started to say something as he sat her down. She bolted away from him. Her legs were short and Naylo's were long. His strides overtook her quickly and he pulled her body to his hard chest. She struggled with little success. He tossed her easily over his strong shoulder,

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he placed his palm on her ample ass. Not of the women of his tribe had skin so soft. He held her in that position as he began to walk. Spear in one hand and the woman over his shoulder.

He traveled as far as a day would take him. The woman was passed out from struggling and exhaustion. He laid her down on the soft moss of the forest bed and then lay beside her. He brushed her hair from her face and watched her rest. He was exhausted also and moved behind her.

Hyra awoke feeling the hardness of the man. She listened and he was breathing evenly like he was asleep. She decided to try and run. She started to move and felt an iron grasp on her wrist.

"If I wanted to hurt you, little one, I would have already done so," he said.

She was angry and upset. She did not fully trust the man, but it was true that he had not hurt her. She had no people. She was alone and had no one left. She began to cry again.

"Little one, I don't know what happened to you, but the Hagarme killed some of our people. Where are your people? I can take you to them," Naylo says.

"I am the last. The Hagarme made sure. The ones of my village that they did not kill right away, lay dead in the pit you saw," Hyra said through her tears.

Naylo felt the warm salty liquid on his arm. She was still naked in his arms. Tomorrow, he would kill an animal so that she could cloth herself. He did not think that he could keep his hands off of her otherwise. He was trying not to think of her lush body.

"We can decide what to do in the morning. The only option I see is that you can come back to my village," Naylo offered.

"Yes, then a man will rape me and put a babe in my belly. I guess it is better than being dead," Hyra sobs.

"Agrari men do not rape. We only accept willing women. You will be safe. You will be under my protection," he says.

"I am called Naylo."

"Hyra," she returns.

She closes her eyes and feels safe for the first time since being kidnapped. She awakes a few hours later alone. She sits up to see Naylo skinning an animal. He throws the small hide toward her.

"There is a stream over there to wash," he says.

She notices that he is clean and that his chest is still wet. His hide that usually covered his manhood is hanging on a limb. Her eyes travel lower to the enormous organ between his thighs. She quickly lifts her eyes to his face and notices how handsome the large man is for the first time. He has facial hair, like all men of this time. It is dark and his beard is gathered by crude ties that start at his chin. She feels her cheeks flush as she meets his startling blue eyes.

He laughs to himself as she runs toward the stream trying to cover her lush backside with the hide. He studied her form in the early morning as she slept. When the light began shining a little between the leaves of the trees he could see the girl, her hair was knotted and long and fell to the swell of her hips. She was tiny in stature, but her body was soft and feminine. He closed his eyes as he remembered every detail of her naked form. He was surprised to see that the mound between her legs was covered with a small amount of sparse hair. The hair was so very little and light that he could see the lips of her mound. He remember the other women that he had fucked. He did not know that women parts could look like that. Unger was feeling generous the day he made this girl.

Hyra rushed to the stream and dips her toe in the rushing water. She sees some of the plants that her people use to cleanse their bodies and hair and pulls the leaves off of the nearby bush. She began washing her face and hair. When her body felt clean, she cleansed her mouth and her teeth.

She laid on the bank of the stream to dry. She heard movement a little while later and reached to grab the hide to cover herself. Naylo stepped between two trees with his hide in place.

"We should leave soon," he says.

Instead of leaving her, he steps to her seated form and sits behind her. He begins running his hands through her semi dry hair in an effort to help her with the knots.

Hyra is feeling immense pleasure as she feels his fingers pulling through her tresses.

Naylo tries to ignore the stirring in his loins as the smell of her clean fresh hair and body assault his nose. He looks at her shoulders and sees small flecks. He is compelled to kiss these little freckles. As his lips touch her skin, she is startled and moves away quickly.

"I'm sorry. It's time to leave, we have a 5 day walk ahead of us. My people will be waiting for us in a cave 3 days walk from our village," he says.

She wraps the hide around her hips. Her ass is barely covered by the fur. He should have tried to kill at least one more animal. Her breasts were still on display.

With his spear in hand, he directed her to walk in the correct direction. Her beautiful ass cheeks were playfully bouncing under the edge of the hide. He could see the jiggle of her breasts. He decided that he would walk ahead of her.

It seemed that they had walked for miles. Hyra was just 15, but a woman grown. She was pure and untouched for the day she joined with her mate. This man had save her from being defiled. She studied each ripple of his muscles as he moved in front of her through the forest. Her woman parts were feeling tingly as she watched his strong body and she thought of him unknotting her hair and kissing her shoulder. Each step was torture as her clit was moving with each rubbing stride.

Finally, it was getting dark and Naylo decided to find a safe place for them to sleep. He found a hollowed out tree.

"I need to relieve myself," she said.

"Don't go far," he says.

She relieved herself and went a little further away. Her womanhood was on fire from watching and thinking about Naylo all day. She needed to slip her hands between her folds and have some type of release. She had heard the other girls in her village talk about using their fingers on themselves, but this is the first time she has ever felt the fire in her loins. She looked to make sure that Naylo wasn't coming to look for her.

She laid down on her back and slipped her hand beneath the fur covering. She squeezed her breast and rubbed over her nipple. She slid her fingers up and down over the little button. She could feel her wetness.

Naylo was beginning to worry about Hyra. He walked in the direction that she walked. He heard some soft moans as he came upon her on the ground. She was bathed in moonlight and he could see that she was pleasuring herself.

She was unaware that he was watching her. He reached under his animal skin and began stroking his unfurled cock. He watched as she turned onto her stomach and writhed against her fingers. Her beautiful ass was pumping up and down as she sought release.

His release came quickly as he watched her cum. She rolled onto her back before he could step back into the shadows. A flush crossed her face as she shut her legs and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Agrari men do not rape," he said as he walked to the stream to clean himself. She knew that he would not hurt her and soon followed him to clean herself also. She then followed him back to the hollowed out tree.

Although he pleasured himself, he wanted to bury himself within her. He did not hold her as he had the previous night. He turned away from her. Sleep did not come easily for either one of them as they lie back to back.

In the light of morning, they began to walk again. There was still a long walk ahead of them.

The day had grown hot for this time of year. He had killed a few more animals for meat and skins. She now had a covering over her breasts. They used the rope like thin vines around the trees to secure their hides. Her body was covered, but Naylo could close his eyes and recount every detail of her tiny body.

The skin seems to raise his desire as much as when she was naked. Her breasts were pushed up against the animal skin and formed a delightfully soft roundness. He wanted to rip off the skin and see the peaks. The day was boiling and the sweat was dripping off of their bodies.

They both fought it, but they eventually removed the skins to cool off in the nearby stream. He made her a crude tie for her hair. He knew that having the hair off of her neck would make the day seem less stifling.

He watched her gather her hair in her hands and in the sunlight. He sees a small star shaped birthmark behind her right ear. When her hair was down he could not see it.

He has found his mate. The prophecy was not about a star in the heavens. It was about his little one.

From the heavens, Unger and all the other gods and goddesses looked with rapt fascination. Unger had planned the prophecy, but he had intended Naylo to follow an actual star in the sky. The Dinalti Star shone more brightly than all other stars in the sky. Following the direction of the star would lead his Agrari people to a lush land of promise. The land had much room, vegetation, and game for his beloved people to thrive. When the cold time came there were many caves and large mammoths to kill for their meat. The mammoth meat would sustain them through the cold months of the winter.

Unger was not angry that Naylo would not follow the star in the sky, he was intrigued. With Unger all things are good and possible, but even he enjoyed a rare surprise. He would watch his beings, but he knew that the final prophecy would be upheld.


	3. A Convergence of Paths

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_** will be have multiple volumes, but I am unsure how many. Volume I involves a primitive version of Haley and Nathan. Characters: Haley/Hyra, Nathan/Naylo, Karini/Karen, Lucati/Lucas, Pelaina/Peyton. I am not fond of facial hair, but I thought Naylo would have some because it is supposed to be a primitive time. **_**Game of Thrones**_** fans, think sexy beard like Khal Drogo. Sorry there is a couple of forced sexual encounters and almost rape in this chapter. So readers beware. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**A Convergence of Paths**

The luminance from her celestial marking made Naylo's chest tighten. All the air was removed from his body as he remembered the prophecy. Kenari's words returned to him. More than words from the legend of old, Naylo sensed an urgency to protect and follow the course of the legend.

Kenari had often attempted to prepare him for his role in Unger's plan. Naylo heeded not Kenari's words, he had always felt quite ordinary. Today, an ordinary man feels a purpose and a drive. The legend will be upheld. The urgency he feels has been ingrained in him by Unger.

Hyra feeling the stillness of Naylo and wondering why he did not seem to be breathing, turns to look at him. She finishes gathering her hair from her neck. Naylo seems to come to his senses.

Naylo still turned from his little one, both still nude, returns to the waiting water of the cool stream. Hyra also lowers her body into the coolness.

"Quite a distance awaits us. We will rest a while here...Can you tell me of your people?" Naylo asks gently.

A sadness crosses her face, as she begins to retell the story of her people.

"I am Hyra of the Jagiro clan. We thrived many moons in a fertile land across the mounds of rock. One day, Unger became angry with the Jagiro for we had forgotten to praise his name. He had his sister, Imiri, send many seasons of cold and bitter death. Having no grace from Unger, the Jagiro began to wander. We have been wandering for many moons, many moons before I was born. Now it is only I."

The retelling was difficult and her tongue felt bitter and cold as it slashed the words from her throat. She was proud as her voice had not broken while she relayed the tale to Naylo, but the saltiness of her tears traced her cheeks and fell crisply against the stream's ripples.

Naylo leaves the stream and sits on the bank under an overhang of tree. He lies on his back and watches his little one. There was nothing in the prophecy of the Jagiro, but Naylo was certain and steadfast that Unger has chosen her for him. Together they would lead the Agrari to a safe land of prosperity. As long as Hyra lived, her blood would live on in her children. And so the Jagiro live on in perpetuity.

"I am sorry, little one," he says.

The sun wipes the droplets of sweet dew from of his body. Hyra has also left the stream and sits next to Naylo. They lie in silence until she is dry. Hyra is experiencing a strong and unmistakable pull toward Naylo. There have been many handsome ones interested in her, but she has never felt an attraction like this. More than attraction, her instinct is pushing her toward the eyes of blue.

"Do we leave?" she asks as she places a small hand on his arm. She feels the heat and quickly pulls her hand away. Standing quickly, she attempts to place a distance between them. Naylo stands with purpose. Naylo craves her touch and captures her tiny hand in his and pulls the hand to his lips. He turns her hand over and kisses her palm.

In a time where everything is a matter of life and death, where people starve, succumb to illness, or are killed, there are no tender kisses of promise. This is more than a mere first kiss between Naylo and Hyra. Unger in his infinite wisdom had waited patiently for his beings to evolve. He smiles above as he spies the sweetness.

Naylo's breath upon her palm is sweet and warm and her hand feels bare as he removes his lips. He continues to hold her hand and watches her lick her lips. He slowly moves toward her mouth and presses his lips to hers.

Hyra feels light headed and flushed. She closes her lovely eyes and goes under the crest of desire. His lips seem sure. Neither have witnessed such an act. Mating consists of the parts below. How could a place where food enters the body bring such pleasure?

Slowly, the pressure between the two rises. These new kisses intensify and Naylo begins to run his tongue along the edge of her mouth. She opens her lips to him and they begin to slide their tongues over one another. Time holds no importance in this moment.

The space between their bodies closes until her naked form is pressed against his hard frame. Leaning down, he begins to run his hands over her shoulders and back. He starts to pull her to the ground. She follows without fear.

He moves to her breasts. They are full and well-shaped, the nipples are taut. He envisions his children suckling at his little one's breast. She shudders as he touches her breast. Her face is flushed as he kisses her neck and each freckle on her shoulder.

Her hands itch to feel his hard body, but her shyness has them remain on his fine back. She is running her hands from his shoulders to where his back swells into his ass. His hands slip to her plump backside and he begins to fondle her there.

They are pressed front to front. She can feel the hot wetness between her thighs. She can also feel his hardness pushing toward her belly. The feeling of his manhood brings her back to reality and out of the trance.

He feels her body stiffen and she attempts to pull away from him. He pulls her closer and places his lips at her temple.

"There is no escaping. You can no more run from me than I from you. Unger has made it so," Naylo whispers.

"The Agrari have a legend. My people will be led out of despair by a blue eyed one. Blue will join with brown. The blue eyed one will follow the star to save my people." He kisses the cinnamon colored birthmark behind her ear.

Hyra pushes away from him, stands quickly, and puts her furs on her body. She is frightened by his words. He walks to where she stands. He takes her tiny hand and places it over the hardness between his legs.

"I will have no release until you are ready to join with me. The Agrari do not rape."

She feels the fullness in her hand and pulls away. A flush again crosses her face. Naylo puts on his fur. He gathers his spear and gestures for her to follow him. There will be no talking the rest of the day.

When it is time to find a safe place to rest, he finds a small pool water where the stream flows toward. He and Hyra cleanse themselves separately, but they watch one another under hooded lids. In silence, Naylo leaves her by the pond with spear in hand to hunt for something to eat.

Hyra begins to search for berries and other fruits to add to their dinner.

Naylo has not hunted very far from the small pond when the scream echoes throughout his eardrums. Fear roams throughout his body as he rushes toward the horrified sound emitting from his little one.

When he reaches her, she is being held by a large man attempting to rip the fur from her body. One of her beautiful breasts has spilled from the fur. Naylo steps forward with his menacing spear in his hand. He would die to protect her.

So engrossed in saving her, he does not hear the person behind him. He feels a crash and searing pain in the back of his head as darkness falls.

Hyra is screaming for the men to leave Naylo alone. Tearfully, she speaks in the common tongue.

"Anything, Hyra will do anything," she pleads tearfully.

"You'll do anything anyway. Leave him, he is animal bait anyway," the man holding her says.

The other man kicks Naylo's prostrate body. The man holding her by the wrist rips her furs completely from her body. She does not protest, she is dead and frozen.

"You won't need those coverings when Jujanko sees you. He loves his women tiny," the man says as he pushes her to the ground.

She does not fight. She turns her face toward Naylo, she sees a pool of blood gathering at the base of his head. She feels herself float away as she braces herself for what is to happen.

The larger of the two men pushes her thighs apart and begins to place his fingers inside of her as he slobbers against her neck. She recoils as she feels his finger push upward. The discomfort goes away as the man removes his hand.

"She is untouched. Jujanko will reward much more if we leave her so. I was not expecting that juicy package to still be chaste," he says as the other man has a disappointed look on his face. He rises and throws her over his shoulder already dreaming of the reward awaiting him. They begin walking toward the Hagarme camp about 2 days walk away.

Unger and his siblings look down with rapt fascination. He orders his brother, Ragini, to send some water from the sky. The rain falls steadily on Naylo's face for about an hour. The gods are pleased as they see his eyelids finally open.

Naylo's head is heavy and painful as he tries to awaken fully. He remembers his little one. He must find her. No matter what has happened to her, she belongs with him. He can live as long as she walks by his side. He rises and sees that the man left his spear. They left him for dead, but they will pay with their lives.

He doesn't take long as he begins tracking the animals that took his little one. He recognizes the direction that they are headed. It is toward the Hagarme. He is all adrenaline as he begins the pursuit.

Hyra is hanging limply over the man's shoulders. For hours, they have both fondled her and made lewd comments. She understood that they were not going to mate with her. They were taking her to their leader. She thought of Naylo and all of the promise offered of a beautiful life before he was hit with the large rock and left for dead.

It was nightfall and the men decided to make camp for the night. They decided to lash her spread-eagled against the bark of a giant tree. She was exhausted and alone, tears fall down the dirt of her face. Her wrists are raised above her head and joined by the vines. The placement of her arms allows her breasts to press forward.

Her legs are stretched apart and knotted to the tree by her ankles. Her pussy is opened for the men to leer. The firelight makes beautiful patterns on her skin. The larger of the two men is stroking his man parts and looking at the woman tied to the tree.

"Ipso, she is to remain untouched. You take the first watch," he said.

She could hear the loud snoring of the large man. Her head hung to her chest as her body gave out and she fell into sleep.

A time later, she is startled awake when she hears movement by the fire. She lifts her head and sees Ipso bashing the head of the larger man with a rock. Hyra's heart drums loudly in her chest.

The blood splashes angrily onto the ground and some of it bathes Ipso. When he is finished killing the man, he turns his gaze to her. She screams as he rises from the dead body and moves toward her.

He reaches for her breasts and pinches her nipples roughly. Hyra thrashes, but there is no escape from his cruel hands. He plunges his fingers into her womanhood. She is dry and unaroused. He reaches for his hard man part, spitting on his hand first. He has his rod in his hand ready to force himself into Hyra. She braces herself for the inevitable and closes her eyes and tries to picture Naylo.

Her eyes open as she hears a violent scream. Naylo leaps through the air toward Ipso. Ipso turns with his part in his hand. Naylo moves the man away from Hyra violently. His fists, balled tightly, are like hard rocks crashing into Ipso's face. Ipso attempts to fight back, but Naylo's anger is too strong. Ipso's face is a mass of blood, unrecognizable. Naylo takes him around the neck and twists until he feels the bones snap and crush.

His heart is still racing as he moves swiftly to his little one. He removes the bindings and she falls into his arms. He holds her close and they move together away from the blood and the death.

She has her arms wrapped around his neck with her lips pressed against his neck. Her breasts are pressed into his chest. His strong arms hold her silently as he walks.

"You came for me," she whispers.

"I will always come for you. Nothing will keep me from you. Unger has made it so," he answers.

"I am only sorry I didn't get there sooner," he trails off trying not to think of her violation.

He feels the wetness of her tears and they continue in silence. He continues to walk until he hears the sound of running water. He carefully lowers her to the water and begins to bath the dirt from her face. She also cups the water in her small hands and begins to wash the blood from his face and tends to the back of his head.

She has been traumatized and he will not add to this awful night. His hands itch to touch her, but he places her at his side as he begins to wash himself. Hyra feels dirty about the men touching her and attempts to wash the images away.

Naylo finishes and finds a suitable and safe place to sleep. He picks up Hyra's naked form and carries her to the small fire he started. He swiftly catches a small rabbit and places it on a makeshift spit over the fire. He watches Hyra using her fingers to pull the knots from her long shiny hair. Her legs are folded underneath her and her hair is draped over one shoulder leaving one breast bare.

When the rabbit is thoroughly cooked, they feast quietly. His eyes pull in her beautiful naked form. He watches her rise from her seated position and move to his side of the fire. She kisses his neck and then his mouth as he had shown her not long ago.

He feels her slide against him. His manhood is responding to the feel of her soft skin. His body wants to continue, but his mind is telling him to wait. She has been violated this night and her body is most likely sore. He would love to plunge himself deep inside of her to erase the men that were there before him, but he knows the right thing to do is to hold her closely and wait for her to really be ready.

"No, little one, you have been through enough today," Naylo says as he pulls her into an embrace.

"Let us sleep. Tomorrow will look better. You don't have to do that because you are grateful," Naylo says against the top of her head. He spoons her, but holds his manhood away from her as he does not want to frighten her.

Tears run from the corners of Hyra's eyes as her mind takes in Naylo's rejection.

"Naylo thinks that I am tarnished and unfit to lie with," she thinks.

As Naylo sleeps, Hyra tries to imagine life without the strong warrior beside her. She cannot be near him if the heat for her is gone from his eyes. She will ask him to take her to another tribe. She will live away from him and hopefully the hurt will fade.

Naylo awakes and pulls his little one closer. He feels her flinch and is worried that he is upsetting her. He thinks that it is still too soon.

He must find her some covering as he definitely won't be able to keep his hands from her form in her present state. He hunts for more furs and is careful to kill game large enough to cover her more thoroughly than before.

Hyra sees his attempt to cover her as her reflection of disgust. Naylo believes that he is being thoughtful, but longs for the day when they will join.

They continue to walk and speak very sparingly. After days of travel, they begin to near the cave where Lucati led the Agrari to wait. Naylo approaches the cave carefully and calls in for his brother.

"Naylo?" he hears his brother ask.

"It is I and another," he responds.

He takes Hyra by the hand and leads her proudly toward his people. He tells them about the events over the last few days. The tribe listens with fascination. Naylo notices the looks of interest in his little one, especially the looks from the males. He is not happy and places his arm around her in a show of possession. He is confused when Hyra steps away from him.

Bakti, a strong warrior, notices the dissention between the two and smiles. Bakti was tired of Naylo mating with all the beautiful women of the tribe and leaving leftovers for the rest of them. This was one leftover of which Bakti wouldn't mind having a taste.

Naylo and Lucati begin making plans. They agree that it is time for the Agrari to move somewhere new. They have remained stagnant in this same land for far too long.

They decide that since the Hagarme live to the east of them, they will travel northwest and hope to find a safe and fertile land where the Agrari will thrive once more.

Hyra and Pelaina are talking and Pelaina offers her protection. Hyra will sleep at Pelaina and Lucati's fire. Naylo is hurt and confronts Hyra when he hears the offer from across the cave.

When most of the tribe is asleep, Naylo quietly moves toward Hyra's sleeping form. He puts his hand over her mouth so that she does not scream.

"What is the meaning of you sleeping away from me?" he whispers angrily into her ear.

"I don't want to sleep near you," she answers. He begins to kiss her and fondle her form. He snakes his hands between her thighs and feels the wetness.

"I don't believe you. I can feel what you want"

She opens her legs to allow him to caress her woman's core. He rubs her button expertly. He moves himself above her body. He cannot deny himself anymore and he moves his cock to her entrance. He plunges himself forward breaking through the tight barrier. Hyra feels a searing pain as his part invades her untried woman parts. Naylo has fucked many virgins and knows what the barrier feels like. He is surprised and confused as he was not expected Hyra to be untouched. He holds himself still as he begins to kiss her face.

"I'm sorry, little one. I did not know."

She says nothing as her tight passage stretches and becomes accustomed to his girth. The soreness fades a little and desire rises through the heat of her loins. He begins to moves ever so gently within her. He knows that it will be alright as her hears her moan.

He looks into her face bathed in the firelight as he increases his pace. He cannot hold back anymore. He withdraws himself from her as he begins to cum. His seed spews onto the ground. He covers her mouth with his so that they do not awaken others in the tribe. She climaxes against the movement of his hand on her nubbin.

Alone in the corner of the cave, Bakti is stroking his cock as he watches Naylo and Hyra. "A fine little leftover," he thinks as he wipes his spent seed on the fur beneath him.

In the morning, Lucati smiles as he sees his brother wrapped around the naked girl. He has never seen his brother sleep with anyone else. Lucati pulls his mate closer. Pelaina awakes and strokes his face. She rises to begin readying for the long trek ahead of the tribe.

When her eyes see Naylo and Hyra, she runs over and begins hitting Naylo.

"How could you? I promised her she would be safe from you!"

Naylo covers his face and the tribe watches, all awake by this point.

Lucati pulls his mate from Naylo. "No. Pelaina, this is different. He has never laid with a woman after the mating is done. It is Unger's will."

The pair is nude and everyone can see the blood on Naylo's manhood as well as on her thighs. He lifts her into his arms and they go to the stream to clean themselves.

"I did not mean to hurt you," he says as she blushes at his words.

"I thought you thought me unclean and unworthy," she says.

"Never…I thought they hurt you and you needed time to heal"

He pulls her into his arms and they begin to kiss with passion. Her lips plump and her womanhood begins to juice. His penis hardens. They move to the ground and he begins kissing and sucking her breasts. She opens her legs wide as he lies between the softness. He begins to rub his cock on her almost hairless twat. He slides his length into her slowly and expertly.

She lifts her hips to meet each one of his slow paced thrusts. He begins to pump more quickly. The pain of her first time forgotten so soon, she meets each one of his frantic movements. He begins to pound his dick into her with a fierceness. The compression of her body around him makes it difficult for him to last long. She convulses around his cock and his seed spills into her. He has never filled a woman with his seed. Even though he has fucked many times before, this feels like it is his first time.

He covers her with the waiting fur. The tribe does not see nakedness as dirty or uncommon. They usually only cover themselves when it is cold. Naylo does not want anyone to see his little one uncovered.

"You and I will walk beside one another for all time. It is Unger's plan," Naylo says.

They rejoin the tribe. Everyone is ready to begin the journey. Traveling northwest and into the unknown, the people are frightened, but trust in Unger and their leaders.

Naylo walks with the spear in his hand and Hyra at his side. A week has passed and the people have stopped to rest for a day. Bakti watches from the bushes as Hyra bathes alone by the river. He watches as she bends over to gather the water in her hands. He sees her twat as she bends with her glorious backside toward him. He licks his lips as he sees her breasts sway side to side.

He hears movement behind him and one of the younger girls of the tribe sees him stroking his manhood in the bushes watching Hyra. She places her finger to her lips in a hush and moves to him. He grabs her roughly and pushes her against a tree. He penetrates her pussy roughly. As he is fucking her, he watches Hyra bathe and imagines himself plowing into her tight hole. The girl beneath him is as excited as he. He feels her body shudder against him as he finishes.

"I think we will work together very well," she says.

"I don't want you slut," he says.

"No one wants you, Bakti, but I think we can both get what we want," she says.

They walk away from the river quietly and begin to make plans. The girl is Nishima and has always wanted Naylo for her own. She had attempted to fuck Naylo many times, but he always refrained. He fucked all of the other willing women. Secretly, Naylo sensed that Nishima was not well in the head, but did not think her harmful.

Nishima's plan entailed becoming Hyra's friend. Somehow, she would lure her away and then Bakti would take her far away. Nishima would be left to pick up the pieces and comfort Naylo. Bakti was surprised by her plan and was ready to begin. His cock itched to be inside of Hyra.

For the next few days, Nishima began approaching Hyra and talking to her while Naylo conducted business with his tribesmen. She casually tells Hyra that she knows of a place where they can collect herbs for the tribe. Hyra is excited as she knows how important herbs are for healing.

"I would not trust her. She is obsessed with Naylo and is not right in the head," Pelaina said one day after Nishima walked away.

"She is nice to me and my only other friend besides you."

"Better to have no friends than to be the friend of a viper," Pelaina warns.

Hyra does not heed her friend's warning and follows Nishima into the surrounding wood a few hours later. They are talking softly to one another. They have wandered far from camp and Hyra is starting to feel uneasy.

"Maybe we should go back."

"No, the herbs are just over the next hill," Nishima says. Nishima steps behind Hyra whom is looking toward the hill and hits her on the head with a dead branch.

"Hurry up! She's out cold," Nishima calls to Bakti whom had followed them.

He steps from the brush and gazes down at the morsel.

"I don't care where you go, but don't come back. Naylo will think she ran off with you."

Bakti secures her ankles and wrists with ties and then lifts her onto his shoulder and begins to walk away.

Nishima waits a bit and then returns to the camp. She hears voices of her tribesmen frantically looking for the girls. She makes herself cry and she runs toward them out of breath. She sees Naylo and runs to him wrapping her arms around him.

Naylo's face is wooden as he pushes her from him and shakes her.

"Where is she? What happened?" he yells into her face.

"We went for herbs. Bakti followed us. She embraced him and they went off together," she stammers.

"Lies…my little one would never go off with Bakti," he throws her to the ground.

She looks up at him and says, "I was surprised too, but she kissed him and seemed not to mind."

Naylo does not believe a word that the crazy girl has said. His brother places a hand on his arm.

"Will you go get her? The tribe will not split again. We will follow you where you go," Lucati states.

Naylo picks the crazy girl up from the ground.

"Show me where it happened. Do not lie. I will snap your neck," he coldly says.

Nishima nods in fear and starts to take him where she hit Hyra on the head. Naylo looks at the area. Only one set of footprints leading in the direction away from Nishima's prints. There is evidence of a disturbance in the branches. He begins to track.

He leaves Nishima behind and his tribe follows him to the southwest. He is quickly gaining on the pair. Bakti is slowed by the slight weight on his shoulder. She is still out cold. He is sure that Naylo is far away from him and he stops to look at his little leftover.

He removes her furs and begins to play with her breasts. Hyra awakes frightened and screams. He slaps her and she continues to scream. From the bushes several men materialize and one chucks a spear through Bakti's head.

Hyra passes out from fear.

"What do you want to do with her, Jujanko?" one man asks.

"She is quite breathtaking. She now belongs to Jujanko," the leader of the Hagarme declares.

She is tied to a pole and carried like a meal to the land of the Hagarme. Hyra awakes to the feeling of numbness in her limbs. Her body is swaying side to side. She is suspended from a pole carried by two men. She is naked and the men have a delightful view of her naked form.

A few days pass and Hyra begins to lose hope of ever seeing Naylo again. The Hagarme live to the southeast of where the Agrari called home. This camp is less primitive than the one Hyra was held in when Naylo first found her.

This camp has huts made of clay and wood. The air is warm. A beautiful river full of fish rushes beside the camp. There are multiple caves surrounding the area where the Hagarme were safe and warm during the winter.

Jujanko orders the women of the tribe to wash and oil the woman. He likes his women clean and prepared for him. He goes to his private chambers where a naked maid waits to bathe him.

Hyra is cleaned and prodded by the women of the tribe. She is oiled and perfumed with flowers native to this region. She is led by the women to Jujanko's living quarters.

Jujanko feels himself harden at the sight of the lovely woman before him. Her breasts are full. Her womanhood is plump quite bare to his eye. Her backside is plump and round. Her waist is trim and her stomach slightly rounded by softness. The swell of her hips will foster his many children.

"Was she untouched?" he asks the women.

"Her barrier has been broken," the crone says.

Jujanko covets this woman and longs to make her his, but he isn't sure if another man's seed has taken root in her belly. She will bear him many fine sons, but he needs to be sure that the first belongs to him.

"I will not take her until after her monthly flow."

Hyra breathes a sigh of relief. She had her flow a week ago. It will be three weeks before she bleeds again. If Jujanko does not change his mind, she may be able to run away or perhaps Naylo would find her. "Unger, bless me," she thinks to herself.

Jujanko hard with need motions for some of the young girls to approach him. The crone starts to lead Hyra away.

"No, she stays," he commands.

"As you wish," the crone replies and leaves the abode.

The young girls have pleasured Jujanko many times and know what he wants. One of the girls moves toward Hyra. She is quite lovely with tanned skin, white teeth, sensual lips, and long dark black hair. Her breasts are small and her hips flare slightly. She has a tight behind, well-shaped and firm.

She kisses Hyra's neck. Hyra recoils.

"My name is Ginkona. Do not anger him," she says.

Hyra closes her eyes as Ginkona kisses down her breasts to her mound. Hyra feels a wet tongue slide between the lips of her pussy. The girl grabs Hyra's ass cheeks and squeezes as she licks her twat.

The girl leads her to the mat and puts Hyra on her back. Hyra closes her eyes again as she sees Jujanko with another girl's mouth on his rising penis. Ginkona kisses Hyra on the lips and then lowers herself between Hyra's thighs. Hyra is starting to feel pleasure from the pressure of the tongue. She opens her thighs wider.

As Ginkona is licking between her legs, the girl is on her knees with her twat splayed open for Jujanko to see. He tires of the girl bobbing up and down his cock and moves behind Ginkona. He plunges his tiny cock into her ass. He loves the feeling of the anus. It makes his cock feel big and snug. He pumps a few times and cums into her ass. Hyra, disgusted by the act, recoils. Ginkona kisses the inside of her thigh and waits for Jujanko to withdraw.

"You will watch over her, Ginkona. She will live with you. No one touches her. You will bring her to me after her monthly flow," Jujanko orders.

"Yes, my master," Ginkona replies and pulls Hyra to her feet and leads her to her small hut.

"Do not worry beautiful one. I will care for you and when Jujanko puts himself inside of you, it will not hurt. He is tiny, but don't tell anyone I said that. I value my head too much."

She begins to clean herself and motions for Hyra to do the same. After they are done cleansing, Ginkona attempts to kiss her again on the lips. Hyra does not let her.

"I'm sorry. I love another. I can't. He will come," Hyra protests.

Ginkona has always preferred women to men. She is disappointed, but will not push herself on the sexy girl.

"Be prepared, little one, I am to train you for Jujanko. Our lessons start tomorrow."

In the distance, Naylo has found the body of Bakti covered in flied and maggots. He begins following the footprints of many men toward his star, his little one. He prays to Unger, asking him to keep Hyra safe. His tribe follows a short distance behind him.


	4. Endurance's Intruder Enters Softly

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_** will be have multiple volumes, but I am unsure how many. Volume I involves a primitive version of Haley and Nathan. Characters: Haley/Hyra, Nathan/Naylo, Karini/Karen, Lucati/Lucas, Pelaina/Peyton. I am not fond of facial hair, but I thought Naylo would have some because it is supposed to be a primitive time. **_**Game of Thrones**_** fans, think sexy beard like Khal Drogo. There is a rape scene in this chapter. So readers beware. thanks to _othfangirl_ and _southernbangel_ for continuing to review. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**Endurance's Intruder Enters Softly**

Naylo is traveling with winged foot. His tracking sense is working fully and expertly as he follows the trail of the Hagarme to the southeast. He has traveled two days distance in the time of one. His physically fit body allows him to run long distances without tiring. Lucati and the others continue to follow in his wake.

His tribe did not cast out Nishima after her part in Hyra's disappearance. The tribe understood that the girl's mind was unhinged. The people did not believe that she had understood the consequences of her actions. They would however follow Naylo, the blue eyed one, and if he decided a different fate for the girl, they would accept it.

Nishima was conniving, much like the viper that Pelaina had called her. Pelaina watched Nishima demonstrate remorse, but her heart told her that it was a lie. She implored her mate to cast her out of the tribe.

"My mate, she would die in the wilderness. She was not aware of her actions. The Agrari take care of its own even when they are feeble," Lucati verbalizes his thoughts to Pelaina. His mate is not satisfied and continues to watch Nishima's every move as they travel behind Naylo.

As they walk and walk, Lucati relays the prophecy of old to his people.

"Naylo follows the star. Blue will join with brown and the Agrari will thrive once more," Lucati finishes the tale.

His people are tired, but the story of old inspires hope and carries them on, toward prosperity. One of the tribe walks behind the others. Nishima has her head down, pure hatred bubbling from her gut, making plans. She will lie in wait.

Naylo is closing in on the camp of the Hagarme. He has no plan, but he will assess the situation. All will be well if his little one lives. His heart beats rapidly against his chest. His heart would cease if his star no longer shone. He is confident of her survival and continues his journey.

Over the last two days, Hyra has been under the care of the lovely Ginkona. After the horrible experience with Jujanko, the first day at the camp, Hyra has had no contact with any of the males of the tribe. Hyra was saved from the humiliation of having to lay with the vile leader of the hated tribe. She is cared for by Ginkona and the other women.

Ginkona enters the small abode. She speaks softly to Hyra on the first day.

"Awake, my beauty, you have much to learn," she says as she places a slight hand on Hyra's hip.

Hyra opens her eyes and sits up suddenly pulling her legs to her chest in an attempt to cover her nakedness.

"I can sense a quiet strength in you. I am Ginkona. I was captured as a baby and brought to this tribe. Treated as a slave and left alone with no protection from the men of this tribe as my breasts grew. They waited not for my first monthly flow. I have been raped and beaten, but Ginkona has survived. You shall survive too."

"I am Hyra of the Jagiro whom walk in the sky. I have known kindness. I have been cherished. I wait for Naylo, my mate. He will come for me," Hyra says stubbornly.

"Then we must make sure that you are alive when he comes," she counters, "You must learn how to please Jujanko. You will not live otherwise. I have seen many fight their fate only to be raped violently by the whole tribe and then killed."

"He will not touch you until after your monthly flow. He wishes to place children in your belly."

"I cannot stand the thought," Hyra shudders, "but I have about three weeks."

Inside Hyra rejoices as three weeks will be plenty of time for Naylo to rescue her or for her to plot her own escape. She smiles at the pretty girl. Ginkona flashes her pretty white teeth.

"Let us begin," Ginlona says.

"Jujanko has a small manhood and enjoys forcing it into very tiny women. He prefers the back entrance as it is a preferable fit for him. We must prepare your back entrance for him. He is also pleased by watching other women together. We will need to practice. He sometimes likes to watch other men with women, but he wants to get you with child so you will not likely have to deal with that for a while. Hopefully, you will be rejoined with your mate by that time."

Hyra listens with fear and disgust, but she likes this pretty girl. She hopes that Ginkona can be trusted. She will follow through with whatever she needs to do as she waits for Naylo.

Ginkona leads Hyra to a nearby bathing pool where the water is warm. They are alone and no one can see them. Ginkona feels a stirring in her loins as she begins to use the herbs and flowers to cleanse their bodies. Hyra is wooden as the girl touches her body and washes her hair. Her fingers are strong as she massages her scalp. When they are both completely clean, they return to the clay house.

The black haired beauty instructs Hyra to lie on the sleeping fur on her stomach. She spreads fragrant oils over Hyra's back and neck. Massaging thoroughly, Hyra begins to relax. Her skin feels tingly in the places where Ginkona touches. The raven haired girl moves her expert fingers down her buttocks to her legs and calf muscles. She focuses on soles of Hyra's feet. A breath of air escapes Hyra's lips as the rubbing intensifies. The girl moves back to Hyra's round ass. She begins moving her oiled fingers against the crevice of her ass and teases the lips of Hyra's pussy with light touches.

Hyra feels a heat building within her, much like the heat she feels with Naylo. She reaches one of her hands to her breast pressed into the fur. The curtain of Ginkona's hair leaves ticklish kisses on her backside as she feels her lips kiss the roundness of her ass. She spreads Hyra's cheeks delicately and begins licking the pucker.

Hyra spreads her legs further as a thumb is pushed slightly into her anus. She is not sure if she enjoys the sensation, but her pussy feels tight and hot. Next a finger begins to tickle and rub her precious button. Her juices are flowing as she begins to move against the intruding fingers.

Ginkona removes her hand and turns the beautiful girl on her back. The brown eyes are wide and glossy as they gaze into Ginkona's own violet ones. Ginkona leans her face toward the girl's supple lips and kisses her. She pulls her bottom lip with her white teeth. Hyra closes her eyes and thinks of Naylo.

The kiss is nice, but Hyra does not feel the passion as she does with Naylo. The raven haired girl is feeling a rise in passion which she has never felt with another.

She moves her hands between Hyra's pretty thighs and manipulates her pussy. Flicking and rubbing her clitoris and sliding her finger down and into her passage. She places her face against Hyra's breast and sucks her nipple roughly until it hardens like a pebble.

Hyra is thrashing violently against the girl's hand and feels herself tighten. The release is sweet and hard as she moans and breathes onto the top of Ginkona's head. Ginkona smiles against her body and rubs her unsatisfied body against Hyra's frame.

"Do you remember where I first kissed you," she whispers.

Hyra nods slowly and moves between the girls thighs. Ginkona has a small brown pussy. Her lips do not completely cover the small jewel as Hyra's plump lips do. There is no need to spread the lips apart as Hyra lowers her face to lick her clit.

The skin is taut and feels like a small knot. First, she laps her tongue against it. She is not as disgusted as she thought she would be as she pulls the bud into her mouth. She notices the moans coming from Ginkona and deepens the motion with her mouth.

Ginkona is thrusting her pelvis toward her face. Hyra feels her body convulse and the girl's juices run down her face.

"Lesson one is complete."

She gathers the beautiful one into her arms and pushes Hyra's sweaty hair off her neck. She bends to kiss her neck sweetly and gasps as she sees the star shaped birthmark behind Hyra' ear.

"You are the star," she whispers.

Hyra turns to her. "My birthmark? Naylo's tribe has a prophecy about a star. It is just a freckle."

"No one must see it. We will keep it covered at all costs. There is a prophecy that the Hagarme fear. A star brings death and destruction."

She softly covers Hyra's birthmark with her hair. One of Jujanko's guards burst through the opening of the clay hut.

"Get out. You will die if you look upon the nakedness of Jujanko's chosen," Ginkona orders.

The guard is a particularly cruel one. His name is Zendar and he was the first of many to throw Ginkona to the ground and rape her violently and without care. He has raped her many times and craves her body.

Ginkona avoids the man as much as she can, but he finds her and forces her at least a few times a month. He is brutal and rough with her body.

Zendar does not feel love; however, he harbors a deep fascination and obsession with the pretty violet eyed girl. He watched her for months when her breasts first swelled from puffy nipples to the size of ripe apples. He watched the muscles of her ass move under the tautness of her skin.

As a captive of the tribe, she was fair game, but most of the other men refrained from mating until a girl had her first monthly courses. Zendar could not wait to fuck her and threw her into the dirt and pushed his cock into her dry waiting hole.

She stared up at him with her violet eyes, waiting for him to finish. He fucked her like she had been fucked many times before. The blood was running out of her woman parts and he was pleased to see the blood on his member.

He had raped before and all of the women cried. The violet eyes stayed as dry and flashed hate toward him. When he was finished several men moved forward to try out the new village toy. He watched as the girl never shed a tear.

Several years later, he still thought about the first time with Ginkona. His cock would swell at the thought of seeing her fear. Each time, he would seek her and try with all his might to break her. She was strong and not one salty tear spilled as he fucked her.

His mind returned to the present. Today, he was on the business of Jujanko.

"Be quiet, slut. I come by order of Jujanko. He will wait to fuck the little one until she bleeds, but wants to see her by tomorrow during the medicine ritual before the great hunt begins in preparation for the cold months," he sneers.

"Just have her ready. Jujanko wishes it so," he orders. He throws a bundle of fur at the naked women and leaves the home of clay.

Hyra looks at Ginkona with questions in her eyes.

"The medicine ritual ensures that the hunters will gather strength in preparation for the long hunt. The mammoth is our sustenance during the cold winter when the deer and other animals migrate to the warmer regions where the Hagarme dare not follow. Tomorrow night will not be easy for the women."

Ginkona picks up the bundle that the odious man had left. Two objects fall out of the bundle. One is the tail of a primitive fox and the other is the tail of a sleek puma. Each of the tails have been preserved and tied to a small bulbous carved piece of mammoth tusk. There all also paints made from crushed berries and flowers.

"The Hagarme believe that killing an animal releases the animal's spirit and talents into the air for the hunter to consume. Tomorrow morning, the women paint themselves like the animals chosen for them. We insert our tails into our pucker. The men are allowed to fondle us and do everything except insert their staffs inside of us. And then the hunt begins. When we are caught, we are speared. As they use their pricks to spear us, the man obtains the spirit of the animal that we represent. I am sorry, beautiful one, I do not think that Jujanko is going to wait to invade your pretty body," she has tears in her eyes for the first time since she was a babe.

Although it has been one day, Ginkona is beginning to feel the first blush of love for Hyra. Her little one is strong and beautiful. She is soft and lovely. Ginkona knows that Hyra does not love her and longs for her mate. Her heart aches as she envisions Jujanko fucking her little one. Hyra moves to comfort her.

"Is there any way to escape this ritual act?" Hyra asks.

"The only way is to run and hide until the sun rises the next morning. If a woman is not caught and fucked before the sun rises, the animal spirit returns to the animal. The men leave with the rising of the sun for the first great hunt of the year and the women are safe," Ginkona explains.

"A panther and a fox…what spirit and talent do they hold?"

"Fierceness and slyness," Ginkona answers.

"You shall be the panther and I the fox. We will escape this horrible place together," Hyra promises.

The night is spent making plans and Hyra thanks Ginkona for her kindness by giving her a night of pleasure. Hyra has begun to enjoy the feeling of the soft body against hers as she waits for her chance to return to Naylo.

In the early morning, the two girls paint one another. Hyra with a reddish orange hue, not quite the color of her hair. Ginkona is covered with coal black paint covering her nude body. Both girls are nude and beautiful in the twilight of the day. They use oil to help insert the carved tusk into each anus. The tails protrude from their behinds.

"Do not drop the tail. If a woman's tail slides out before the hunt begins, she will have to withstand the cock of every man in the tribe. She will be tied down and brutally used," Ginkona warns.

Ginkona kisses her little one sweetly and they take one another's hands as they walk together to the center of the village. From morning until the time when the sun is highest in the sky, the girls will be fondled and leered at by the men.

The men are frightening with paint slashed across their fierce faces. Hyra looks around and sees ten other women dressed in many animal forms. Some have feathers in their hair and protruding from their asses. One has a fluffy rabbit tail, another a deer tail and antlers tied to her head. She sees a tiger, a raccoon, a beaver, and other animals. The women are beautiful and different. The fear in their eyes is the same.

There are twelve animals to form a circle around the sacrifice. This young women was chosen for her beauty and virginity. At the beginning of each hunting season, a young girl is chosen to sacrifice her virginity to the men of the tribe. Her virgin blood will flow into the ground and provide a bountiful hunt. The girl is naked and stands rigidly in the center. Jujanko steps forward and dips his hand in the oil waiting next to the girl. He rubs the oil on his tiny cock.

"Spread your legs," he orders.

The girl is another tiny one with hair the color of the sun. Her breasts are the size of peaches and her legs are long. She lies on her back and spreads her legs on the clay altar at the center of the village. Jujanko plunges his oiled cock into her and begins pumping. He grunts a few times and shudders. He pulls his cock out and shows the blood to the rest of the tribe.

The warriors that will go on the hunt are twenty-one in number. Some are young and some are somewhat older. All are strong and fierce. The men line up and take their turns with the girl. When all have ejaculated inside of her, the old woman steps forward and takes her where she can tend to the girl's bruised and violated body.

The twelve women are being fondled and prodded. The men work the tails against their backsides. They inspect the women and pinch their breasts. They use straps to smack them. Trying all the tricks to make them drop their tails. The women are clenching the tails with determination.

The sun has risen to its highest point of the day. The hunt will begin. The women have a short time to run and try to evade the hunters. The hunters will give their prey a head start. It makes the fucking all the more irresistible.

The women run in all different directions. Hyra and Ginkona run together toward the horizon of the trees. Zendar spies his pretty prey and will bring the fox back untouched for rewards untold from Jujanko.

Jujanko retires to his clay home to wait for Zendar, his most trusted warrior, to bring him his prize.

The girls decided to run to the direction that Hyra was carried into camp. The panther is fast and sleek as her body slices through the wind with her tail flying behind her. The fox bounds a little slower, but just behind the panther.

Zendar is fast and sure as he follows the women into the wood. He tracks them with determination and catches up to them swiftly. He spies the ass of the sexy fox bouncing with each step of her sprint. The tautness of the panther's haunches adds excitement to the hunt. He closes in on the fox and grabs her. She screams and the panther stops suddenly.

"Do not hurt her. Take me," the panther orders.

He throws Hyra to the ground and reaches for Ginkona as another warrior steps from the wood and seizes her. Zendar is torn, he wants to fuck Ginkona, but he wants the reward from Jujanko. He ties Hyra with a piece of animal hide. The warrior is young and fumbling with his cock to push it into Ginkona. Zendar snaps the neck of the boy and falls on top of her. He looks into her eyes as he forces his large muscle into her. She still does not cry.

He slaps her and she continues to ignore his body going in and out of her. He sees her eyes drawn to Hyra and he withdraws himself. He walks over to Hyra tied securely. He slaps her and Ginkona's eyes fill with moisture.

He will finally receive the release that he craves. He smiles as he returns to Ginkona removes the panther tail and fucks her small passage until he cums.

When he is finished he ties the two together and leads them back to the village. Tonight, Jujanko will pleasure himself with Hyra before the village. He will use her ass until she has her monthly flow, but he will invade her body tonight.

He will fuck his prey again. He will watch her eyes shed tears as Jujanko violates the girl publicly. Zendar licks his lips in anticipation.

Naylo sees the man with his love. He sees a tail protruding from her lovely behind. He starts to raise his spear to chuck it toward the man's head. A hand comes from nowhere to stop him.

"You will alert the other warriors if you kill him now," a quiet stranger says beside him.

Naylo turns and raises his spear in defense. He is quickly disarmed by two warriors. He does not recognize them. He knows that he has failed Unger and his love and so he awaits death.

Death does not come.

"We are of the Jagiro clan. The hated Hagarme killed many of our people. The girl with the tail is of our tribe. We will save her and kill the Hagarme."

"Hyra's people? She thinks you are dead," Naylo says.

"You do know Hyra? I have traveled much distance to find her. I am Quar. I will join with her once these horrible people are wiped from the land."

Naylo tells him of how he met Hyra and how they are mated. Quar agrees to let Naylo join the five man group to save Hyra and kill the Hagarme. Naylo hates Quar, but will do anything to ensure Hyra's safety. They skirt the village to see what options they have for attack.

Naylo's tribe is a few hours behind. He will not risk Hyra's safety. He would rather die than have her hurt. He watches as the paint is cleaned from his woman's body. The strange tail remains inside her as she is tied securely to a tree beside the clay altar in the center of the village. For now, she seems safe.

Hyra is exhausted and from what Ginkona told her, at nightfall Jujanko will remove the tail plug from her ass and fuck her there. She prays for Unger to send her help. Naylo watches helplessly as the sun begins to lower in the sky.

The few hours needed have passed in slow torture and the men of his tribe have arrived. The numbers of the Jagiro and the Agrari will join and defeat the Hagarme.

Darkness falls and the fire is lit in the center of the village. The hunters are fucking the caught women furiously and his Hyra stands lashed by the altar. Naylo sees the leader move to his woman. He is naked with a tiny member.

Naylo tenses and he feels Lucati put a steadying hand on his arm.

"Brother, take heed. Do not rush in for both of you to die."

The Jagiro and Agrari have moved stealthily around the camp, waiting for the perfect moment. The twenty warriors are fucking and distracted.

"Tonight, I claim this fox as my own. I will brand her ass. She will bear me many fine children. I will not enter her front until she has had her courses, but tonight I enter her from behind," Jujanko proclaims.

Jujanko orders two of his men to remove her ties and secure her to the altar face down. Her limbs are secured to the legs of the altar. Her own legs spread apart. The men return to their bounty. Her pussy is splayed against the altar. Her ass proud and pert with the tail flowing from it. Jujanko's is hard and he pulls the tail out of her ass with a pop. He prepared himself to enter her and moves her hair off her neck.

His breath catches as he sees the star. Hyra's body is tight as she awaits the violation.

"Naylo…" she screams.

Naylo rushes out of his hiding place. He roars as his spear launches through the air and into the soft middle of Jujanko. The other men leave their hiding places as quickly as he and the bloodbath begins. Naylo fights and kills many Hagarme. When the battle is finished, he runs to his love and removes her ties.

His arms move around her protectively and he kisses her. Hyra is overwhelmed. She silently thanks Unger for answering her prayer.

Quar looks at them sullenly. He has followed this woman for weeks trying to find out what happened to her and she has been fucking this young buck. Quar is about ten years older than Naylo, seasoned and considered old by the standards of the time. He is strongly built and harbors obsessive feelings about Hyra. He has watched her since she was a child and sought to mate with her when she was old enough. He had waited, but he didn't feel too bad as she showed no interest in any males of the tribe.

Hyra sees him, "Quar and Findlo!"

She steps forward in her naked state and hugs the five men left of her tribe, "I thought I was the only one left!"

Naylo feels a heat rising as he is angered by the sight of his love embracing these men with her naked form. He steps behind her in a show of possessiveness and places his hand on her shoulder. He sees a woman moving under the corpse of a man.

Findlo begins to react, but Hyra steps between him and the girl. She is painted black and Hyra embraces her. The girl presses herself against Hyra. Naylo sees the violet eyes soak in Hyra's face.

"She is a friend," Hyra explains, "let me tend to her." She walks her friend to the private pool and begins to clean her.

When the blood is washed away, the tribe has increased. There are no males of the Hagarme left alive, except a few small boys. There are about 15 young women and a crone. The women seem happy to become concubines of the men that conquered their tribe. The children are adopted by women of the Agrari. Pelaina adopts two orphans and Karini adopts one daughter. The last of the Jagiro also obtain new mates and concubines. Findlo has stepped forward to claim the beautiful violet haired girl as she returns from the water with Hyra.

Hyra sees the interest in his eyes and pulls her friend closer. Quar also wants to claim Hyra.

Naylo steps forward, "Hyra is already my mate and I take this girl as concubine."

The men do not argue as they have already procured two women a piece. The fire in their loins however is lit by the women that Naylo has claimed.

Hyra smiles at Naylo. The newly formed group make the decision to stay at the village for a time. The village is cleaned of the dead and the people begin claiming the clay huts. Hyra leads Naylo and Ginkona to the clay hut where the women have lived for the last few days.

Hyra longs to lie with Naylo. He longs to plunge himself into his woman, but there is another woman. He has already noticed how Ginkona looks at his woman. He is not completely happy with the arrangement.

Lovemaking will wait as the Naylo pulls Hyra into his arms on the furs. Ginkona stands on the side unsure of where to go. Hyra motions next to her. The raven haired girl lies next to Hyra. Hyra is sandwiched between stone and the softness. She goes to sleep quickly as Naylo looks at the intruder next to his love.

He holds his love close and waits for Ginkona to sleep. When both of the women are fast asleep. Naylo begins to caress his woman. The girl is facing away from them. Naylo kisses Hyra's face and all of the sun's kisses on her shoulders. He turns her on her back and rubs his thick cock between the folds of her pussy lips. Dreaming, her pussy begins to juice as he massages her breasts. He slips his penis into her waiting hole and begins to work himself in and out. Her arms wrap around him and grab his ass to urge him into her more quickly. They are both breathing heavily as the stroking pressure becomes unbearable and sweet release is offered to them. He spills his seed deep into her womb.

Next to them, Ginkona is crying silently as she listens to the woman that she loves being fulfilled by another. The tears slide down her face as Naylo rolls off of Hyra and pulls her naked form against his.

Hyra senses Ginkona's tense body and knows that she is awake. She reaches her arm out to her and pulls her back to her naked breast.

Naylo is irritated, but aroused again as he sees his love kiss the woman's neck and sees her hand dip between her legs. His dick begins to harden still wet with the sex juices from moments before. Hyra presses her delicious ass against his cock. He reaches for his cock and places it between her cheeks and strokes. She is moaning as softly as Ginkona. Ginkona has turned on her back and opened her legs for Hyra's hand to have better access to her folds.

Naylo moves his prick to enter her from behind. She parts her legs as he slips into her twat. She is moaning, but able to help Ginkona with her release. Ginkona moves her face to Hyra's clit. Hyra is turned on her side with Naylo's cock sliding in and out behind her. Ginkona begins licking and teasing Hyra's pussy. Hyra cums hard and fast as she receives oral and delicious penetration at the same time.

As she finishes, Ginkona moves to her lips and kisses her sweetly as Naylo finishes pushing his dick in and out. He explodes and shudders with his release. He can't push the jealousy away as he watches his mate with her tongue in the mouth of this girl.

"What else did you learn when you were away from me," he angrily asks.

He pushes away from the pair. Hyra quickly puts her hand on his arm.

"There was not one moment that I did not think of you. I prayed for Unger to send you to me, to save me. I loathed to think of the men invading my body. My body has only had you inside of me and I have Ginkona to thank for trying to protect me when you were not able. She could have run when I was caught during the hunting ritual, but she chose to stay with me."

She kisses Naylo's face and pulls him to the sleeping furs. She turns to him and holds him close. He buries his face in her neck. She reaches behind her for Ginkona. She finds Ginkona's hand and places it on her own hip. Naylo looks over his love's head and stares into the violet eyes. Unger is good, his little one is safe and with him. Tonight, he will rest, but tomorrow he will figure out what is to be done about Ginkona.


	5. An Unfettered Warrior Rises from Ashes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_** will be have multiple volumes, but I am unsure how many. Volume I involves a primitive version of Haley and Nathan. Characters: Haley/Hyra, Nathan/Naylo, Karini/Karen, Lucati/Lucas, Pelaina/Peyton. I am not fond of facial hair, but I thought Naylo would have some because it is supposed to be a primitive time. **_**Game of Thrones**_** fans, think sexy beard like Khal Drogo. This chapter is more about Ginkona. I began to really enjoy her character and thought a chapter devoted to her growth would be interesting. I hope that you agree. Worry not, Hyra and Naylo will regain focus soon. Thanks to readers and reviewers, especially othfangirl and southernbangel. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**An Unfettered Warrior Rises from Ashes**

A few weeks had passed since the massacre of the Hagarme tribe. The tension between Ginkona and Naylo laid thick and oppressive as a rain cloud threatening to burst at any moment.

Ginkona tread easily in the hut. Hyra's mate showed his dislike of Ginkona quite frequently. She was no longer frightened by his large stature. He had not forced his body within hers and his hands only touched Hyra's body. Since the first night, there had been no lovemaking that involved Ginkona.

She was forced to lay near the couple during sleep, but she knew that she must not touch Hyra without a touch being solicited. At first, she would turn her back to them and cover her ears. She did not like to hear the pleasured moans escaping the lips of her little one, unless she was the cause. Each night torture, until slowly her hands stopped covering her ears and she began to appreciate the sounds.

Each day Ginkona secretly watched the man. She sought to hate him, but his actions showed a strong and fair man. He did not force his attentions on Hyra. In fact Hyra craved his body. He showed his dislike of Ginkona without physical harm. He was a warrior strong enough to make his enemies tremble, but he did not hold himself above the weak. He sought to protect and edify those less fortunate.

He was both fearless and protective. He sought to protect Hyra above all and Ginkona could understand his actions. She did not yet clearly understand the kindness. The men who Ginkona had known before the Agrari were cruel. Women were lowly and lived in fear and servitude.

As she remained in pensive seclusion, her clear violet eyes followed Naylo returning from a hunt. He skinned and butchered the carcass of a bobcat. Before bringing the meat to his hut, he cut a portion of meat and left it for the old crone from the Hagarme tribe.

The crone, toothless and weak with wrinkled face, would starve without the offerings from Naylo. She remembered the day after the bloodbath. After the women and children of the Hagarme were divided amongst the fires, the crone remained.

"_What is your name, grandmother?" Naylo directed his question to the old crone._

_She was ragged and weak. She had been a part of Hagarme life long before Ginkona was born. The crone had cleaned and cared for Ginkona after many a brutal rape. She felt ashamed that she had never asked the crone's name. The old one made herself useful after the battle, caring for the wounded. Naylo noticed her worth, but would have offered her solace without her talent._

"_Milandri is my birth name, but no one has called me that for years." She looks downcast into the dirt. She knows that she will have to beg for scraps and make herself useful to survive._

"_I see that you are handy with the herbs and healing, Milandri. The tribe has need of such gifts, if you are willing," he offers._

_The dry mouth of the crone split into a radiant smile. Milandri was given a small clean hut and Naylo's kindness spilled into the village of clay and for the first time in Milandri's hard life, happiness flowed from her body. _

Ginkona had not believed in Naylo's kindness and scoffed as she watched Hyra look at him with love and respect. A few weeks later, Naylo demonstrated many more acts of benevolence.

Naylo's tan skin was streaked with the blood of the animal. His muscles were defined and creased roughly. He flashes his teeth when he sees Hyra waiting by the river to clean him. Ginkona takes the butchered meat and begins to prepare a meal. She has never been instructed to do anything by Naylo, but feels useless as all of her training has been in the art of pleasuring.

A dark shadow falls beside her as she is struggling to carry the meat to the fire. Findlo of the Jagiro takes her burden with ease.

"Would you come to my fire, you would be my one mate. I would care for you," Findlo says.

He has coerced and offered for the violet eyed beauty many times since the battle. She rebuked him with cold stares and barely speaks to him. He had asked Naylo to have her and been refused. He did not care if Naylo laid with her, he just dreamed to be her last lay. He interacted with the two women by his fire. He was kind to them and provided for them, but the wind whispered the name of the violet eyed girl.

She turns her back on him and tends the fire. He sighs as he hears the voice of Quar.

"You look weak like a women, "Quar chuckles.

"I never agreed with you about taking mate. A mate is the one whom Unger sends to complete us. It is my 21st year and Unger has sent me the violet eyed one."

Quar continues to laugh. Ginkona has pretended to not hear the words, but Findlo sees the quick look she has thrown over her shoulder.

"The wind whispers your name. I will prove myself to you," Findlo declares.

Many of the village have laughed and watched Findlo make a fool of himself with Ginkona. It is well known that she only enjoys women and holds a love for Hyra.

After years of brutalization, a small curl forms at Ginkona's mouth. A lightness in her chest replaces the heavy feeling that has prevailed since the day that Zendar first forced himself on her. The softness of a woman's arms shielded her mind and kept it closed from trusting any man.

The weeks continued to pass, the leaves fall from the trees and the nights become brisk. It is time for a great hunt to ensure the tribe's survival through the winter months. The woman gather herbs and fruit to dry as well as nuts. Furs are gathered and fashioned into winter protection. Items begin to be stockpiled into the nearby caves. On the night before the great hunt, Naylo embraces Hyra.

Nature transforms the sweet caress into wicked abandon as desire escapes like embers popping from a fire. Ginkona sleeps distractedly, feverish dreams. She has never had a sex dream and her first will not include Hyra. Behind her eyelids, she is naked by the river. A pack of devilish wolves pursue her. Findlo's face emerges from the foliage of the wood and shields her form, saving her from the rough jaws of the wolves. She is frightened and covers her body. Frightened that she will be ravaged, the large man sweeps his fur around her body and carries her to safety. Her body feels warm and safe as she curls against his body. There is no penetration in this dream, the man touches her like she is cherished. Kissing her face and neck. Moving lower, his lips skim down her small breasts to the swell of her hips. She moans and awakes from her dream with her hand moving between her thighs.

Hyra noticed the movement of Ginkona.

Naylo sees the fear in Ginkona's eyes and nods his head to Hyra. She has refrained from the physical act with Ginkona since the first night in the hut together. She had tried to explain her thoughts to Naylo. She feels both protective and grateful to Ginkona. She shared the girl's history with him earlier by the water when she washed to blood from his beautiful body.

"I will give her to Findlo. He will care for her. She lusts for you and there is no room for another to lie between us," Naylo says.

"I think that she has begun to care for Findlo. She will recoil if she does not have say in her mate. She needs healing, let me heal my friend so that she may find her mate," Hyra implores.

Hyra's soul body burns for Naylo, but sparks ignite when Ginkona touches her.

"My palms itch to gather her neck when she touches you."

"My mate. She has been roughly used with no decisions to be made on her own. Her body abused, her mind withdrawn. Her arms seek the softness away from the hardness of men. She is softening toward Findlo and admires you secretly. She has witnessed our beautiful lovemaking and I believe that she will want the same for herself if she is allowed to make the decision on her own."

Hyra reaches her hand toward Ginkona on the fur. Naylo lies to the side as he watches his mate place her mouth on Ginkona's pretty one. They are sliding their hands over one another, pressing the bodies together. He lies woodenly. Even though he has given consent, he is not pleased.

He turns his head back toward him and notices the violet eyes looking at him as she kisses his mate's breast. The pretty violet eyed one, moves away from Hyra and sits herself near to Naylo. She leans to his mouth to kiss him. Hyra's heart clenches as she sees her mate return Ginkona's kiss.

Neither will kiss nor touch another after this night. Hyra moves to kneel behind Ginkona and strokes her breasts. Naylo gazes over the shoulder of Ginkona and catches Hyra's eye. His body reacts to the feeling of Ginkona's soft breasts against his chest. Ginkona captures Naylo's lips once more and then moves to Hyra.

While the girl kissed her mate, Hyra had straddled Naylo's massive cock and slid her pussy down in a rhythmic swing. Her hips spun in tiny circles and widened with each grind of her hips.

Ginkona was left to the side of the coupling and Naylo felt a closeness to the girl that his jealousy had prevented in the previous weeks. He extended his hand and stroked her face. He gently took her hand and placed it on the cheek of his beloved. Her backside was facing him. Hyra reached between Ginkona's legs and captured Naylo's hand to place it on Ginkona's nether region. Hyra looked over the shoulder of her friend and looked into Naylo's blue eyes as he pumped his dick. His hand moved until Ginkona's release was achieved. After the completion of the desire of three, Hyra lies on top of Naylo, Ginkona at his side. He pulls the girl to his side.

Hyra resenting the growing closeness between her mate and the girl, slides her body between theirs. She is embraced from either side. She lies awake pensive as the two fall into a deep contented sleep.

The light of day would bring jealousy from the shadows. Quar waited for the hunt and bided his time. He would have Hyra. He was a fool for not making her his mate long ago. Had he branded her before she was kidnapped, there would be no question of his ownership.

From behind a clay abode, Pelaina was returning from a talk with Milandri. She spies the viper talking to the sullen Quar. Her eyes bore holes into them. She would warn Hyra. Nishima had been quiet for many weeks and it seemed the peace would soon break.

Pelaina would speak again to her mate. Lucati was wise, but sometimes too kind. He often did not see the faults of others. He had misplaced concern for the viper. Pelaina touched the flatness of her stomach and was pleased to feel a slight swelling. As the cold would rage around them, her belly would expand and expel the fruit of her and Lucati. Her mate, the wise man, believed that Naylo had delivered them to the Promised Land. The Hagarme's camp was secure and boasted much food.

Nishima no longer desired Naylo. Her mind twisted and mad, sought revenge.

"Would be a shame if something were to happen to Naylo on the great hunt. Hyra would be without a mate, the Agrari without a leader," she smiles slyly.

"You are as evil as you are crazed."

Quar turns from the words of the mad woman, but has already been thinking along the same ilk.

The men decide to delay the great hunt one more day. Pelaina falls ill later in the day. Her body seems healthy, but her body fights against the life inside of her. A deep fever overtakes her.

Milandri gathers the herbs needed to fight the illness raging within Pelaina's body. Lucati hovers over his mate and prays to Unger for guidance. He will not leave her side even for the great hunt.

When morning arrives the next day, the sun brightly welcomes the hunters into the forest in hopes of finding a large mammoth to feed the tribe in the cold months ahead. This morning, the frozen tears of Imiri began to cover the trees and land.

As the men walk with spear in hand, Quar awaits an opportunity to wipe Naylo from the land.

At the camp, Nishima silently rejoices at Pelaina's illness. Lucati's mate had always mistrusted her. She began visiting Pelaina in her deep slumber each day. The members of the tribe thought the girl had finally found her calling to heal and praised her devotion of the wise man's mate. She was left alone to care for Pelaina on several occasions.

On the third day of visiting, Nishima began taunting Pelaina in her fevered state.

"You will die and I will rejoice. Naylo will die for rejecting me. Hyra will belong to Quar. Perhaps, Lucati will take me to mate for being so devoted to you," she laughs maniacally.

Unger frowns at the deceitfulness and evilness in Nishima's heart. His sister, Imiri, sent a cold wind toward Ginkona as she walked with kindling. She quickly moves against the wall of Milandri's hut and hears the evil words of Nishima.

She confronts the girl. She would protect Pelaina, friend of Hyra.

Milandri hears the commotion and Lucati follows close behind her. Nishima, crazed and spitting, is restrained as she scratches her skin and pulls the hair from her head.

"Dead! All those that reject me will suffer and die!" she shouts.

Lucati, Hyra, and the rest of the tribe are surprised by the outburst. The girl is restrained away from the members of the tribe as they discuss what should be done.

"Nishima can hurt no one now. The hunters will soon return with food," Lucati reasons. The tribe agrees to wait for the hunters to return. The girl is sedated with a sleeping herb. She can hurt no one in this state.

Long before the tribe rises, Hyra retches the contents of her stomach behind a bush. For the last few mornings, she has felt ill. She would consult Milandri if her health worsens.

Ginkona has known harshness and treachery. She does not agree with Lucati, even if he is wise. She has recognized the signs of life within Hyra's tiny body. Naylo's child will spring forth from the little one's loins. Ginkona will warn Naylo to watch for danger. The hunters have been away for a few days. Luckily, Ginkona runs like a panther. She has also picked up many tracking techniques from being around the men of the Hagarme.

She slips silently away and begins walking toward the unknown wood. The night is dark before any of the tribe misses her.

The hunters have traveled far and vast and are tracking a herd of mammoths; however, the grazing patterns have led them only 2 miles from the village. Quar has not had the opportunity to rid the earth of Naylo.

On the second day, Findlo had an urgent feeling of dread and decided to return to the village. He was worried about the violet eyed one. The other hunters laughed at his worry.

He travels swiftly toward the village and hears a quick cat like gait. He raises his spear and stalks his prey. As he silently parts the branches of the overgrowth, he sees Ginkona. He makes his presence known.

"Findlo knew your heart raced for him. Search no further. I am here, pretty one," he teases.

Ginkona has long ago lost the innate fear of men. She no longer has wall between herself and the large man. She begins to relay the story and her fears about Quar. Her violet eyes flashing.

Findlo listens to his love intently and urges her to return to camp. She refuses. He will never force her to do anything. They begin running toward the path where Findlo can easily lead them to the hunters. They pray that Quar has not killed Naylo.

Running through the night, he is impressed by her natural tracking abilities. By morning, they can hear the sounds of the great mammoth. They continue to search for the hunting party.

There is no need to accuse Quar. As the men surround a mammoth focused on the hunt, Quar stands above on a rock with his spear aimed at Naylo. Ginkona calls out a warning. Naylo's head turns away from the mammoth as a spear flies from Findlo's hand into the chest of his tribesman.

Quar's body falls forward and slips into death. Findlo brown beard flying over his shoulder as he rushes to assist with the killing of the large beast. The large beast is angered as the men surround him. They jab their spears in and out of the tough wrinkled skin.

The mammoth makes one more mighty effort to thwart death and shake away from the hunter's inevitable grasp. The bull rears up and sounds his mighty trumpet. He makes one last mighty thrust of his tusk and gores Findlo in his side.

Nishima watching from safety covers her mouth with her hand. The mighty bull is down and so is Findlo. She rushes to his side and sees the blood gushing from his wound. She remembers some of Milandri's teachings and quickly compresses the wound.

Naylo watches the girl, his rival, as tears stream down her face for the man. He is strong and able to carry Findlo. The man will probably die, but his only chance is to get him to Milandri. The hunters begin the process of slaughter and pray that Unger will see fit to save the brave Findlo.

Ginkona runs swiftly behind Naylo as his body pumps to carry Findlo to the camp. He is slowing from the weight and she runs ahead. She will ready Milandri to save him.

Naylo completes the last mile and worries at the jostling of the injured man. He sprints into camp and brings the man to Milandri. She is quick and expertly cleanses his wound. She uses medicine to treat the gash. She compresses the wound. When she is done her ministrations, the man is alive, but unconscious.

"Only Unger knows if he will live. He sleeps and infection threatens. I will watch and care for him closely," Mailandri says.

Naylo covered with grime, blood, and sweat stands alone. Hyra steps to his side and embraces him. She too has witnessed the worry across Ginkona's face. She prays that Findlo will live, for Ginkona's healing has only just begun.

Later after they are clean, the pair checks on Ginkona and Findlo. There has been no change in his condition. Naylo and Hyra owe all to Findlo and Ginkona. Naylo knows that he would be dead. Lucati prays over Findlo and Pelaina.

Naylo walks Hyra back to the clay hut. She frantically pulls at his furs. She is feeling the aftershocks of knowing that she could have lost him. He snatches her furs from her body and pushes her body against the clay of the wall.

Hungry kisses, biting and scratching, they seek to feel. He picks her up and slides her onto his waiting cock. He plows into her juicy hole with rapid blows. He is pummeling her and banging into her snatch. His hands hold her ass and squeeze as her legs continue to wrap around his waist.

The motions peak as his cock rubs roughly against her clit. The climax is harried and iron clad. They have survived another day. They are safe. Naylo's thoughts turn to his rival. He thanks Unger for her bravery.

Milandri is a skilled healer, but it is difficult to care for two extremely ill patients at one time. Pelaina has remained in a hot sleep. She has not bled or lost her child. Lucati begins to doubt his faith in Unger. How could Unger punish his mate and unborn child?

Lucati bathes the brow of his beloved and drips water onto her dry lips as Milandri has showed him. He is fast losing hope, but hope is like the ever-changing moon. In darkness it shadows thin and then increases each day from waning to waxing. His heart is sure of Unger's grace and waits for some sign or indication.

Milandri a woman of great and vast expertise feels lost as she attempts to find a way to save Pelaina and Findlo. Days have passed as two on the verge of an extinguished light live in dark slumber.

Flakes of frozen tears drift to the clay earth. The entire tribe prays for life, all except Nishima. Nishima is unkempt and madness is swallowing her mind. Amidst the tribe, a consensus forms and the women is harshly judged. As illness overshadows, snow falling on the frizzy hair of the girl, stones clenched in the many fists of the tribe, the verdict is delivered.

Crashing of the first stone knocks the crazed one to her knees. Blood bubbles and flows from the first wound. The rest of the tribe unleashes the stones of judgment upon her body. Finally, a merciful stone targets her temple and the madness is dashed from her eyes. Her body is splayed across the snow covered clay. The Agrari tend to her body. The tribe will take care of its own.

Naylo holds Hyra close to his chest as the scene concludes. Milandri has no cure for the two entombed in slumber. The fever threatens to push them over the edge and into a more permanent slumber.

Since Findlo's injury, Ginkona has remained steadfast at his side.

Overhead, a raven flies high and drops a plant feathered with white flowers from his claws into the village. Milandri sees the plant and remembers a healing treatment of her youth. She has not seen the particular flower since her childhood. She remembers how her grandmother had used the flower to bring fevers down.

She quickly made a paste from the small amount of flowers. She has only enough of the yarrow to help one of her patients. She explains the situation to Lucati, Ginkona, and the rest of the tribe. Ginkona rises, tears sliding from her violet eyes.

"I know this flower. The Jagiro talked of a place where white covered the hills and it was used in all manner to heal the sick," Hyra shared.

"Yarrow may save them. I cannot be sure, but old Milandri believes in Unger's grace," the medicine woman said.

"Where is this yarrow? I will bring it back," Ginkona declares.

"Findlo saved me from Quar's spear. I will return his favor," Naylo returns.

"I will lead you there," Hyra says.

"No, little one, you must stay here and prepare for the swelling of your womb to bear Naylo's child," Ginkona says with the brine of her tears stinging her ears.

Naylo faces his mate, surprise and bewilderment on his face. Hyra confused and uncertain, her hand lowers to her belly. Brown eyes capture blue ones, lips pursed, Naylo steps toward her and places his large palm over small hand. He leans his lips toward her and a sweet kiss flowed.

Milandri gives the concoction to Pelaina. She prays that Naylo will find the yarrow in time for the brave Findlo.

"Now, we wait to see if the yarrow works," Milandri explains.

Hyra explains the location to Naylo. He gathers his spear. He pulls his mate to him and kisses her with the fierceness of a warrior leaving for battle.

"My heart swells larger than your belly will soon swell. Take care, little one. I will return soon."

"I long to go with you. My heart feels empty when you are far. Please, return to me."

"No spewing from mountain fire, the deep of water, nor the crushing blow of frigid cold death will keep me from you, little one. Unger has made you for me. I will return to you…always and forever," Naylo professes.

Unger and his siblings find the scene of his beings worth the wait. From the sky, Unger orders Imiri to ease the coming cold as Naylo leaves the camp.

The women and children of the camp are left alone and vulnerable. The hunters returned with the meat of the first mammoth and left the day before in hopes of procuring a second mammoth to save in the cold of snow for the long hard season.

Hyra looked after Lucati and Ginkona as they watched over the fevered ones. Throughout the long night, Pelaina's fever lessened and finally broke. In the early morning, her eyes opened. Lucati and the rest of the village rejoiced. A desperate sadness, overshadowed the good news as Findlo remained ill.

Naylo traveled fast to the area that Hyra had told him. By the next eve of night, he had found the yarrow field. He praised Unger and gathered the herb to take back to Milandri.

As the brave warrior travels to his home of clay and the arms of his beloved, a group of silent warriors surround the camp.

The wind is no longer warm and the cold, Imiri can no longer hold back the threat of winter's embrace. The group of men surround the village with intent. They see an unguarded village full of women with no men to protect them. They recognize this village as a beacon of warmth and a respite from the coming harsh months. They will push out the cold between the supple thighs of the women.

A child sees the first warrior breach the perimeter of the village and calls out a warning. Lucati, the wise man, was also trained in the art of combat. He grabs his spear and confronts the impending threat.

Naylo spies ravens overhead as he nears the area of his village. The fluttering from the unkindness of ravens does not cover the sounds of commotion at the village. A group of men are attacking his people. Without thought, his arm chucks his spear through a nearby enemy.

Lucati fights with abandon and has slaughtered many of the interlopers. Naylo moves forward to assist his brother. He sees women and children running for safety and he fights to get to his little one.

Hyra is in the clay home with Pelaina, still weak, Milandri, and Findlo.

From the first warning of danger, Ginkona left the safety of the clay home. The intruders, thinking there was no one to stop their pillage, were raping many women of the tribe. One ugly warrior with broken teeth sneered at Ginkona and grabbed at her body.

Her mind freezes, as he pushes her to the ground and tears her furs from her lush body. Her thoughts drift from her current circumstance. Her soul seems to drift from her body to watch as the man is poised to violate her body below.

A soul whom had known no kindness of men, floated above her body below. A flash of Naylo and Findlo surround the soul. A gentle wind pushes the soul towards a recognition of something new.

Violet eyes open, clear and strong, breathing hard, and for the first time Ginkona does not yield to the whims of man. She reaches for something and anything to thwart his assault. Her fingers grasp at a ragged stone as she brings it to his head and crashes it down with force.

The monster is stunned as the lithe woman continues to bash the rock over his head. She hit him for the little girl that she had been when Zendar first shamed her. She struck him over and over for all the men that had violated her.

The man laid dead beneath her feet. She stood naked and proud. She rose victorious to face the next battle. Taking the dead predator's spear, she forces it into the back of another man's skull and then another one. The men are distracted by the lust of battle and rape, they do not notice her approach. She begins working her way to the other side of camp.

Under the rush of ravens, the brothers protect the village. They both see the naked form of Ginkona, powerful and deadly, as she slays the enemy with her spear. The three have dwindled the number of enemies to a few.

In Milandri's tent, a last enemy attempts to overtake the abode. The man is unthreatened by the sick man, old woman, and two young women. He sneers and moves toward them. Hyra brings a sharpened rock from behind her back and slashes at him. Milandri crashes a rock over his head and Hyra is able to slice his throat. The women huddle together as the man's life force flows to the ground.

The enemies are dead. Naylo frantically searches for Hyra.

"Little one, my Hyra," he yells.

Hyra rushes to the voice of her lover and mate. Muscled arms engulf the soft form of Hyra. He kisses her head and holds her close.

The Agrari are resilient and will live. The village is rid of the offenders. The women begin to clean and prepare for the return of the hunters.

Naylo gives the yarrow to Milandri and she quickly treats Findlo. Ginkona returns to his side as she waits to see if the man will be mended.

She lies next to his warm body as he fights to return to the light of day. She sleeps with her hand on his chest. His hand moves to her head and he breathes in her scent. Findlo can face anything with this woman at his side.

A few weeks have passed since the gruesome attack. The hunters have returned with meat for the winter. The time for the annual mating ritual arrives. Ginkona is no longer afraid, her body will no longer be forced. The Agrari do not rape, but a small part of her feared the mating ritual.

Everyday Findlo grew stronger, he would be healthy and strong for the ritual. He will participate and Ginkona fears he will choose her. She prayed to Unger for guidance.

Since Naylo witnessed the bravery of Ginkona during the glory of battle, he had been thinking long and hard about what he could do with his rival.

Every year, just before the mating ritual another ritual occurred. It was the rite of blood's passage. During this rite, the leader of the Agrari would call names of the boys that would enter into manhood. The Agrari initiated the males of thirteen years old into the fold of the warrior. The young boys would step forward and accept the call of the manhood. In the morning, they would awake as men, leaving forever behind the trappings of boyhood.

On the night of the rite of blood's passage. Lucati steps forward so the flames of the fire illuminate his face.

"Unger first created the gatherer. The gatherer was good, but could not provide for his family fully. Next, Unger created the hunter. And the hunter was good, but the hunter could not protect his family fully. So Unger in his wisdom, created the warrior. The warrior is all things together. Tonight, our warrior fold will increase," Lucati finishes his portion of the rite.

Naylo steps forward, "Wombaro, Kiranjo, Denjar."

The tribe watches as the boys step to Naylo and kneel before the mighty leader of the Agrari.

"And Ginkona…" he finishes.

A collective gasp floats around the fire, as the tribe hears the last name. Ginkona blinks and feels Hyra push her forward. She walks slowly as she lowers herself to the ground.

Naylo raises a captured raven high over his head for everyone to see.

"With this blood, these young ones will arise as warriors," he says as he twists the neck of the raven. He pours the blood over the four initiates' heads. The rite is complete and the warriors rise. The men step forward to congratulate the boys, but do not speak to Ginkona.

Hyra hugs her friend and Naylo begins to speak, "Ginkona fought bravely and steadfastly on the day of the attack. She saved many and stood at the side of two warriors. She will be respected. She is a warrior even without this rite. A tribesman without respect for Ginkona is no brother of mine. She will choose where her head lies and will have all of the rights of the warrior."

Findlo smiles with bittersweet regret on the sidelines of the fiery rite. He sees his violet eyed one and knows that he will have no chance at the mating ritual as she has become a woman warrior without need for a man. He will spend his life cold and alone.

Ginkona wakes in the clay hut of Naylo and Hyra. She looks fondly at the pair as they sleep. She is unfettered and light. Whatever happens in her life from now until her death will be her choice. She no longer feels the dread in her belly.

The day closes and the heated sensuality of the mating ritual begins. The new warriors sit at the side of the fire and wait for the unmated females. The young ones are excited as they will be fucking for the first time tonight.

The tribe will witness another unprecedented event. Findlo moves to the fire where the females will offer themselves to the men. He is naked and he places his hand around his cock pulling it until it is hard. All the while looking deep into the eyes of Ginkona.

He sits at her feet and waits. He swallows a lump in his throat as he fears for being without Ginkona. He waits. Ginkona has a flurry of emotions as the man supplicates himself. An ultimate sacrifice for a warrior is to show his vulnerability. Findlo cares not for the thoughts of the others, he cares only for the thoughts of the violet eyed one.

Ginkona rises and lifts her fur away from her body. She presses her genitals toward the face of Findlo. He flicks his tongue toward her snatch. She gathers her breasts in her hands as he cups her ass and pulls her closer to his mouth.

The Agrari are captivated. The men are confused by Findlo giving the choice to a female, even if she is now a warrior woman. The women are enchanted. All are aroused by the action playing out before them.

Ginkona is feeling pleasure and joy from both Findlo's tongue and acceptance of her new stature. She moves her body down to him on the ground and pushes him on his back. She straddles his cock and slides her pretty cunt down over his length.

The other females are chosen for mates. The young warriors participate for the first time. Naylo has slowly moved away from the fire and pulled Hyra to him. His loins are heated from the display. He opens her fur roughly and pulls her into his lap. She faces him with her warm wet orifice poised to fall onto his cock. She lowers slowly and wraps her legs around his waist. She touches his muscular chest and the slow movements quicken. He feels the slight swell of her abdomen slide against the solidness of his body.

The air is cold, but the collective arousal heats the loins and bodies of the tribe well into the darkness of the night.


	6. Phases from Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_** will be have multiple volumes, but I am unsure how many. Volume I involves a primitive version of Haley and Nathan. Characters: Haley/Hyra, Nathan/Naylo, Karini/Karen, Lucati/Lucas, Pelaina/Peyton. I am not fond of facial hair, but I thought Naylo would have some because it is supposed to be a primitive time. **_**Game of Thrones**_** fans, think sexy beard like Khal Drogo. Not a whole lot of plot, but a lot of smut. Thanks to readers and reviewers, especially othfangirl. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**Phases from Within **

Time continues to move with much of the Agrari's thoughts on the long and cold season. The snow began falling in the time leading up to the installment of Ginkona as a warrior in the blood rite and the mating ritual.

Ginkona and Findlo had evolved from an unusual pairing to a sight of which the tribe was becoming accustomed. Naylo continues to look after his people, but each thought drifts to his Hyra and the little one within her belly.

Lucati frets over Pelaina. Her belly is large and it is becoming difficult for her to move. He worries about Milandri not being close enough when the babe decides to announce him or herself. Thankfully, the tribe had moved together into the gigantic cave when the cold became unbearable.

The days and nights were long. The people were unable to tell the time of day due to the blistering cold and the waves of unrelenting snow. The hunters had provided well for the people with the Mammoth meat. The cold and the snow made preservation possible. The hunters and warriors leave the cave only to obtain the meat from the cold snow or gather wood for the flame.

The flame burns hot and keeps the Agrari warm. Living together without the privacy of their own huts was becoming bothersome for the people. Most did not care if others watched while they mated, but Hyra cared. A few months had passed and the slight swell of her belly had increased to the size of one of the melons of the warmer months. She kept her body covered unless absolutely necessary.

Naylo often gazed at the beauty of his mate. He watches the way the firelight enhances the auburn hue of her hair. He looks at the sparkle within her brown eyes. The blue of his eyes would darken with passion when he would run them from her face down her neck. If she didn't have her body completely covered with the furs, he would get a glimpse of her breasts. Her already ample breasts were swelling with the milk that would feed his child. The shape was beautiful and her nipples had darkened to ready themselves for his child. He knew that Hyra was not feeling up to mating so he would wait. It was difficult to be so near to arousal all the time, so near to relief, but unable to access it.

The cave that provided winter shelter also boasted an inside hot pool for the Agrari to bathe. Weeks passed without mating, and then months. Hyra was entering a most passionate time of her pregnancy, but was unable bring herself to be available for Naylo. She felt fat and ungainly. She would wait to be one with him again until after their babe was born.

In the heat of the fire, members of the tribe would often remove their furs. On one such occasion, Hyra watched as Naylo stripped off his covering of fur. His back was turned to her, solid and strong, shoulders finely sculpted. His body narrowing to his waist and then his muscled ass. His thighs are powerful down to his calf muscles. Hyra feels a heat beginning between her thighs and a heat across her face.

She was sitting with Pelaina. They spent a lot of time together talking about the arrival of their babes. Pelaina was closer to her delivery than Hyra.

"Are you okay? Is it the babe?" Pelaina asked with concern.

"No…I'm just…I think I am going to bathe," Hyra stammered, "Oh Unger!"

Naylo had turned and she could see his naked chest slick with sweat. The definition of his muscles had not weakened in the months in the cave. He began stretching and engaging in the exercise system he created to expel some energy, especially the sexual energy. Hyra left the fire and started toward the solace of the hot pool. She hoped that no one else is there.

The pool is warm and bubbling as Hyra lowers her pregnant body. The movement of the water feels soothing against her sore breasts. She has noticed that her pink nipples had darkened and stood at pink points, sore and erect. Her bountiful breasts bounce in the water. Her hand lowers to her pleasure center.

She begins moving her hand across her twat first slowly and then a little faster. She has been pleasuring herself multiple times a day. Her foot slips in the water and she feels a movement of rock beneath her. Reaching down she feels a smooth flat rock, elongated. She takes this elongated rock and rubs it against her button. She rubs it hard and fast. It felt much better than her own fingers, even it wasn't Naylo's cock. She stimulates her wet pussy against the rock until she feels a burst of release and she shakes uncontrollably.

Her body spent, nipples still sore, she leans against the base of the hot pool and grasps the pleasure rock in her hand. She completes her bathing regimen and places the rock in a special place where she can find it again.

Naylo had watched his Hyra disappear several times a day to the pool of water. He did not follow her, he thought her body ached from the child and the water soothed her. He was becoming more and more restless from the lack of mating.

A few more days pass, he watches the rest of his tribe mate with abandon around the fires. Some in the dark parts of the cave and the bolder in the open for all to see. No woman looked as beautiful as his Hyra whether it be in the light of the sun or by the flame.

He looks across the cave and would see many engaged in sexual acts. He would see man behind woman, sometimes in her pussy or in her ass. Sometimes the tribe became bored and women pleasured one another. Sometimes two men placed themselves in one woman at the same time. The women that engaged in this behavior were not forced, consent was always given.

His rival was glorious to behold as she fucked Findlo every day, sometimes multiple times. Findlo was a happy man. He praised Unger's name, every moment of every day.

Naylo was beginning to get offers from some of the unattached females. He was hard and aching most of the time. He wanted to bury his hard, thick, veiny cock in Hyra. No other place would do. He kept thinking that it was the pregnancy, but he had seen Pelaina and Lucati mating even in her advanced time. Milandri said that Pelaina would bear fruit any day.

Naylo decided to try to cozy up to Hyra when she lay down for sleep. He attempts to shimmy under the fur and seek her supple skin. He reaches her beautiful behind and she slides away from him. He moves closer and tries to touch her breasts.

"No, it is painful," she says covering herself.

Naylo turns over to sleep with a hard cock. He goes to the pool for some privacy. He is frustrated and needs to have some type of relief.

He strips and gets into the water and strokes his cock angrily until he cums. He hears the giggling of two young girls. He is not embarrassed of his body and steps out of the water. The water is dripping off of his muscled torso and off his long hair as well as his beard. The girls stop laughing.

One of the bolder leans on a rock and lifts her fur for Naylo to see her pussy.

"There is no need for you to do that. I am available and willing," she spreads her legs apart as she sets her ass on the rock behind her.

She is tall with small breasts and hair the color of the fur of the mammoth. Her body is well shaped, but nothing like his Hyra. He steps forward, his cock unused except by him for the longest time. His hand reaches out to touch her small breast and then he puts his cock in his hand.

He closes his eyes and sees Hyra's beautiful eyes. He steps back form the girl's body and walks away. He takes his hand and punches it into the rock of the wall.

The two girls, both with hair of brown, look at one another. The bolder girl draws the fur back over her body and smiles mischievously.

When Naylo returns to the fire, Milandri notices his hand and beckons him near. She begins to wrap his bloody hand.

"Your man root needs tending to," she says as she motions to his cock, "I've noticed that your mate is not warming your furs."

Naylo grunts. "You know that her nipples must be toughened for the coming of the babe. If not they will crack and bleed. I shall tell her," Milandri says, "Send her over to me."

Naylo returns to where Hyra lies and wakes her points at Milandri and rolls his furs around himself.

Hyra approaches Milandri.

"Girl, your nipples are sore. If you do not use them, when the babe suckles at them, they will crack and bleed."

Hyra is embarrassed and a flush crosses her face.

"Either pinch them yourself or let your mate suckle at them, but do it soon or you will be in pain when the babe comes."

She offers Hyra a concoction of herbs to rub on herself.

"Rub this on your woman area in order to prepare for the birth," Milandri gives her the cream in a hollowed out rock.

Hyra still blushing, thanks Milandri and goes back to the fire. Milandri smiles and hopes that the two young ones find one another's arms soon. She smiles a toothless grin a little wider as she thought about the reaction Hyra will have to the applied cream.

The next day Hyra went to the pool and began pinching her sore nipples. Naylo had seen her leave and went to see what was so damn interesting about the water.

His cock began to rise as he saw her pinching her nipples. Her breasts were even bigger than when he saw them last. They were as big as ripe melons. She turned slightly and he could see her stomach pressed forward. Her hips had spread to accommodate the child, her ass was a little fuller. His cock was becoming harder and stood out straight and angry before him.

She heard him move. She covered her breasts with her hands.

"Don't look at me! Get out!"

Naylo leaves in anger. As he returns with his naked big cock out before him, the tribe is transfixed by the leader's mood. He drops on the furs and turns so that he does not have to look at anyone.

When Hyra returns meekly to the fire. She sits on their furs next to the angry Naylo and combs the knots out of her hair with her fingers. Milandri approaches.

"Have you been preparing your nipples?"

"Yes, she sure has," Naylo spits out.

"Well, later Naylo should prepare them. Suckle them, It is the only real way to prepare them for your babe," Milandri slyly says.

Later when the anger has died down, Naylo turns to Hyra and begins to massage her breasts. She tries to fight him and recoils from his touch.

"Does my touch make you sick? Not long ago, you burned for it," Naylo says quietly.

She turns over to him and says, "I can't stand how I look. How could you want to mate with one so fat?"

Naylo touches her face and kisses her, "you are the only one."

He kisses her neck to her breasts, tenderly and begins to lick the sore pebbles carefully. She feels discomfort and pain, but her body is responding to his touch.

"You have to fight to touch her. You can touch me anytime, just like the other day by the rock," the brown haired girl says.

Hyra recognizes the pretty girl as unattached. Her name is Bindi. Hyra recoils from Naylo's touch and pulls her body from him. He tries to explain, but Hyra has no ears.

A few more nights pass and regardless of anger, Naylo tends to her nipples per Milandri's instruction. Bindi has taken to walking around completely naked. She flaunts her pretty body for Naylo, bending over, spreading her legs, cupping her breasts, at any chance. Naylo cannot keep his eyes from straying to the display. Hyra feels ungainly and heartbroken.

"Have you used the cream?" Milandri asks Hyra.

Hyra shakes her head no.

"Milandri doesn't give you medicine and instruction for her own amusement. I would suggest that you follow my instruction so that the birth is not too difficult. Is he tending to your nipples?"

Hyra shakes her head yes with her eyes down, a bright flush across her face.

"Well, at least that is something that old Milandri ordered," Milandri says.

Naylo has had no release except by his own hand. He begins crawling beneath the furs with Hyra and pressing his naked form against hers as he tends to her breasts. Bindi has become a constant shadow, tempting him. He will have a piece of his mate. He raises his body above hers and places his dick between her large soft mounds of flesh. He presses the globes around his cock and slides it between the softness rapidly until the feeling uncoils from his body and his cock explodes between her breasts.

He rolls to his side away from Hyra, not satisfied, but feeling a little better. The wetness between her legs has increased and she raises to go the pool and find her rock in the hidden place.

Naylo feels her rise and follows her. He sees her pick up a long smooth rock from a hidden place and get into the pool of water. He sees her moving up and down and is angry that she would rather use a rock on herself instead of his cock. He feels his own cock rise. He feels hands encircle his back and grasp his cock.

He pushes away, knowing that it is Bindi and goes back to the fire. Bindi is tired of being rebuked and goes to where Hyra is in the pool.

"Fat and disgusting. No wonder that Naylo only touches those udders with his cock."

Hyra leaves the pool and brings the rock back to the fire hidden under her wrap of fur. She hides it in her and Naylo's mats and furs. Naylo feels the movement beside him. She leaves the mat to sit closer to the fire as she dries her hair. Naylo reaches to find what she has hidden, knowing that it is the rock.

Hyra remembers the need to use the cream as Milandri has ordered. She retrieves the hollowed rock and goes to a dark corner to administer the cream to her pussy.

She rubs the cream on her lips and then in the crevice between. She rubs it into her clit and then toward her hole.

She recovers herself and returns to her mat. She closes her eyes to sleep. She sleeps peacefully for a few hours and awakens to feeling overwhelmingly aroused. Her clit is throbbing and begs for attention. She reaches under the mat for her rock to find it missing.

"Looking for this?" Naylo whispers.

He turns with the rock and rubs it between her legs. He feels the wetness there and wants to slide into her hole. He wants to punish her. He holds her hands above her head and does not allow access to her pussy.

"No more. Do not touch me. I'm disgusting. You would rather fuck that stupid girl, Bindi," Hyra accuses.

Naylo feels his anger fade. He pulls the furs from her body and looks at her in the firelight.

"Your body is soft, but strong enough to house my babe. I will never tire of you and my cock will never tire of wanting to bury itself in you."

He holds her arms above her head and kissing down her big breasts to her swollen abdomen. He moves his head to her pussy, smelling the delightful smell of the cream. He licks with his tongue and is surprised that the cream is sweet to the taste. He laps at her clit and then increases pressure. She moans in response. Bindi sees and hears the interaction. She is not pleased.

Hyra cums fast and hard against his tongue. Her pussy smolders long after her release. Naylo completes the worship of her body and pulls her against him, his cock hard against her ass. She is still aroused and likes the feeling of his cock pressed in between her cheeks. She begins to move against him and he moans.

A scream comes from the corner where Pelaina and Lucati lay. They quickly throw on their furs and go to help their family. Milandri is already at Pelaina's side.

The labor is long and painstaking. Pelaina's body is slim through the hips. She is having a hard time pushing her baby out of her body. She is hot, sweating, and babbling nonsense.

"Unger, please," Lucati prays and holds his mate's hand. The tears flow down his cheeks.

Milandri is skilled and has delivered many babes.

"I can save her, but it will be painful and she may not be able to have more children. I could damage the child within her."

"Anything, Milandri, please." Lucati pleads.

Milandri prepares herself and places her hand inside of Pelaina's orifice. She knows that she should feel a head, not the feet. She expertly turns the baby. Pelaina passes out from the pain after a terrified scream.

Milandri is able to pull the babe from her mother's body and Milandri hands the baby to Karini to care for while she tends to Pelaina. She massages her belly until the afterbirth is expelled. She then uses herbs to pack her vagina and staunch the bleeding. Lucati holds his wife and prays.

Pelaina has lost a lot of blood, but Milandri has given her the best chance that she could. Karini holds her granddaughter and weeps at her beauty as she cleans her. She is the vision of Lucati at his birth. She prays silently for her son's mate.

Hyra had never witnessed a birth and was focused on how Pelaina's woman parts had stretched around the large baby. The bleeding and the pain, Hyra was terrified, but not as much as Naylo.

A few more days passed, Pelaina was weak, but seemed to be healing. Hyra and Naylo still had not joined. He continued to prepare her nipples and she used the cream. She used her hand to pleasure herself, but her clit continued to throb even after release.

Bindi increased her forcefulness with Naylo. She bounced around in front of him nude. She even employed her friends to kiss her and play with one another in front of him.

Naylo's cock felt like it was so hard that it was going to spring forth and separate from his body.

A week after the birth of Pelaina's baby, Bindi taunted Hyra as she danced provocatively in front of her and Naylo's mat.

Hyra stood, "My mate does not want you!"

"Why would he want something fat and gross when I am here," the girl said.

Hyra lost the shame of her body as her anger rose to the heavens. She stood and threw off her furs, naked for all of the tribe to see.

"The only breasts that he will touch are mine," she cupped her breasts and lifted their fullness in her hands.

"The only place for his manhood is in here," she placed her hand over her nearly bald pussy.

The members of the tribe had seen Hyra nearly naked, but never so brazenly naked. She walked to where Naylo sat on the fur with his cock standing straight and hard. She knelt and pressed her full breast into his mouth and he hungrily opened his mouth to suckle there. He closed his eyes and forgot the surrounding tribe members.

The Agrari were feeling the headiness of the scene before them. The men turned lustful gazes to Hyra as she demonstrated her dominance over Naylo and the unimportance of Bindi in her life. Bindi stood looking as Hyra pushed Naylo to the ground. She lowered her pussy over his cock. She locked eyes with Bindi as she began to grind her hips over Naylo.

Naylo was thick and hot and would usually be upset at the tribesmen gazing at his woman's loveliness, but he was too aroused to care. Hyra received the most pleasure from watching Bindi's eyes flash with anger as she fucked Naylo in front of her. Hyra received a satisfying release from the encounter. Afterwards, she was embarrassed of the thought of the tribe seeing her almost hairless twat bouncing on Naylo's hard cock. She thought about her breasts bouncing and her ass jiggling as she slid up and down. She gathered a fur over them as she blushed. Naylo gathered her in his arms and slept with a peace that he had not known in a few months. His heart beat proudly as he felt his child move beneath his fingertips.

The nights had been warm since Hyra had found the pride in her body. Naylo touched her with abandon every chance that he got. She was so horny and slathered her twat in the cream that Milandri gave her each day.

"The cream has done its job. You don't have to use it anymore, unless you like the fire it starts," Milandri giggles like a young girl, covering her mouth with her hand.

Hyra realizes that the cream was a ploy to help her return to Naylo's arms. She was glad that old Milandri cared for them. She told Naylo and it seemed to turn him on to think of her burning. He would be leaving with a small group to gather wood this afternoon.

He pulled his Hyra to a private corner of the cave near the pool bringing the cream. He removed their furs and applied the cream to her breasts and her slit. He thought about her writhing while he was away.

"Don't touch yourself until I return," he commands. He then found a smooth rock much like the one which Hyra had pleasured herself. Hyra blushes as her slathers the rock with the cream and inserts it into her pussy. Her pussy draws in the rock and it bobs in and out of her tight hole as the muscles clench around it. He decides to also apply the cream to her anus.

He leaves to join the group and turns to give her a look to remind her that he wants to return to touch her. Should she touch herself, the anticipation of awesome release will be ruined.

The two hours pass slowly as Naylo remembers the way her tight pussy had engulfed the rock. At the camp, Hyra tried to keep herself distracted from the wetness and desire between her legs. Her nipples rubbed against the furs and her anus also wanted to be touched. The throbbing of her clit was unbearable. Each time she moved, the rock would slide in and then slightly out. The tribesmen kept asking her if she was okay. They knew the birth of the child was near.

She would nod with a flush across her face. Naylo finally returned and he led her to a dark corner of the cave. He spread a fur onto the ground. He was concerned about hurting her belly so they had been having sex with him kneeling in front of her or him behind her with her on all fours. She had also ridden him multiple times. He grabbed ahold of the slippery rock and pulled it slowly from her snatch. Her pussy pulled at the rock. He slid it back, so deliberately slow.

Her body tightened as he pulled it out again. He slid it to her anus and slid it into the hole he had not yet entered. He remember Pelaina's abused hole after the birth of her child. He was being selfish, but he did not think that he could wait a long time again to mate with Hyra. He had listened to Lucati complain in the past weeks after the birth. He was happy that his love and his child had lived, but he needed some type of release. Naylo would ready Hyra's anus, by stretching it for use later.

He placed the rock again in her back hole and left it there while he pleasured her clit with his tongue. He moved above her and pushed his thick and pulsing cock into her wet waiting snatch. Her pussy pulled his cock in, just like the smooth rock. He did not have to stroke for long before her walls gripped him deliciously and she came, screaming and panting, uncaring if the tribe heard her ecstasy.

Naylo continued to pump his cock in and out he lifted her legs with his strong arms and spread her legs more so that his cock could go more deeply into her body. He pumps in and out and then reaches to her anus and removes the rock. The cream has continued to arouse Hyra and her anus welcomes Naylo's cock. She continues to lie on her back as he pumps in between her plump stretched checks. He bangs into her with care until she starts to meet his thrusts. He is balls deep in her ass and he becomes unhinged. He is stroking in and out as his balls slap against the fleshy part of her cheeks. He fucks her hard and deliciously. Her ass is tight and warm. It surrounds him in a different way than her warm twat. It is not his home, but it is a warm and supple place to visit from time to time. He thinks that he will come to know this area well in the coming weeks.

His cock pumps a load of warm semen into her anus. Hyra sighs with pleasure. Naylo makes a note to ask Milandri to make some more cream.

They go to the water to cleanse one another in the warm pool. As they arrive, Ginkona and Findlo are already there. They welcome their friends into the water. Hyra has not spent much time with her friend. They both have been busy pleasing their mates.

Hyra slips her hand over Naylo's cock as she sees Findlo caress Ginkona's breast above the water. Findlo sees Hyra's bountiful breasts move above the bubbles of the water. Findlo pulls his love close and rubs his hardening cock on her ass. She turns and wraps her legs around his waist as she slides her pussy onto his dagger.

Hyra's hormones are allowing her to feel less inhibited. She is able to open herself to feelings that she once repressed. She raises her body out of the water and sits on the rock edge of the pool. She opens her legs and moves one leg around Naylo. He moves hand between her thighs. He takes a stone and inserts it into her anus.

Findlo is watching and turns his love around in front of him so that she can enjoy the show also. Ginkona sees the stone inside of Hyra's anus. She can feel Findlo pressing pushing his cock into her tight glove. She feels his penis slip out and slide toward her anus. He pushes his cock inside her ass and wraps his arms around her. He lets her ass become accustomed to his girth as they both watch Hyra and Naylo.

Naylo circles his finger in and out of her snatch. The other couple is treated to a glistening view of her pretty clit and tight pussy. The lips of her pussy appear hairless and Ginkona remembers the softness. Naylo moves his dark head between her thighs and flicks his tongue out to her clit. He moves the rock in and out of her anus. Hyra is wet and drenched. She opens her legs wide.

When she is completely hot and ready. Naylo removes his face from between her thighs. She kneels on the edge of the pool as Naylo rises out of the water and moves behind her. He kneels and takes his cock in his hand and puts it into her wet core from behind. She continues to kneel, he gyrates his hips into her wet slit as he reaches in front to grab one breast and stimulate her clit. Each time he pushes his cock into her twat, the rock bumps forward into her ass.

Hyra's response is a trembling violent orgasm. It rips through her, her whole body convulses as Naylo grabs her hips and fucks her convulsing snatch as hard as he can.

Findlo has already exploded in Ginkona's ass and is stroking her clit to completion. Hyra's body is pleased as she thinks about the couple watching them. She has definitely learned some new things about herself in the last few weeks.

A week or so passes, Naylo and Hyra are making love in any position that her body will allow. It is now becoming more uncomfortable for her. Milandri checks in with her often.

Soon, she is no longer able to make love as she feels the body of her baby drop to prepare for his descent out of her. She is frightened and prays to Unger.

She begins to feel pains and calmly asks Naylo to search out Milandri.

Milandri has taken ill. She is unable to deliver the babe. Thankfully, she has been preparing Karini to take over if something happens to her. Karini steps forward to administer the birth care to Hyra.

Naylo is frightened as the pain increases across Hyra's face. He watches Karini work. He sits behind Hyra and holds her. She squeezes his hand when the pain increases. After many hours, Karini tells Hyra that it is now time to push. She instructs Hyra to stand with Naylo supporting her. She bears down to push.

She is so tired and feels like she is going to die as the searing pain rips through her. Naylo holds her and kisses her sweaty brow.

"One more push," Karini encourages as her arms are poised to catch the baby.

Hyra pushes with might and the baby slides into Karini's waiting arms.

Naylo softly lays Hyra down. The babe has not cried. Hyra is crying.

"What's wrong?" she wails.

Naylo sits woodenly, feeling helpless, not knowing what he can do.

Karini intently looks at the baby trying to remember all of the things that Milandri had taught her.

"Mouth," Milandri weakly utters from her furs.

Karini swiftly places her finger into the infant's mouth and clears the mucous. A soft cry bursts into an intense wail.

"You have a strong fine son," Karini hands the child to his mother.

Naylo holds his mate and looks down to the little one her arms. She frees her breasts and the babe's crying stops as he latches onto her nipple and feeds. Naylo sighs with contentment and thanks Unger in the sky above.

Unger and the other gods watch the little family. They are happy that Naylo and Hyra had stayed true to one another, but they are not pleased to see the narrowed eyes of Bindi looking at the little family from across the cave.

The cold is slowly fading and renewal of the warmth is in the air. Soon the tribe will return to their huts. The winter had been harsh, but the cave provided protection. Naylo and Hyra are more strongly bonded than before. Bindi seethes, hate begins to take root in her heart.


	7. The Valley of the Flaming Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_** will be have multiple volumes, but I am unsure how many. Volume I involves a primitive version of Haley and Nathan. Characters: Haley/Hyra, Nathan/Naylo, Karini/Karen, Lucati/Lucas, Pelaina/Peyton, Jaimilo/Jamie; Sawyer/Sindlari. A little less of Hyra and Naylo in this chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but the story is not finished yet. Hopefully, you still like. Thanks to readers and reviewers, especially othfangirl and southernbangel. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**The Valley of the Flaming Star**

The white of the snow no longer covered the earth and the cold soon subsided. The villagers moved back into the clay huts and readied for the warmer months.

Naylo, Hyra, and their little one, lived in a bubble for the weeks following the birth. This world of theirs was fresh and new. Each day, Hyra kissed her little one's fingers and toes. Naylo watched his family and loathed to leave the hut. He wanted to spend every moment holding his son and mate. When his arms did not surround them, he wished for his eyes to see them always.

Pelaina and Lucati were in a similar situation with their little one. Their little daughter was growing fast and strong and Pelaina had finally healed from her trying birth.

Milandri now walked in the sky. She continued to weaken and the cold months worsened her illness. Karini had cared for Milandri in the months leading up to her death. During these months, Milandri blessed Karini with as much healing knowledge as she could impart. Karini accepted this role with gratitude. She felt wrought with purpose. The Agrari were beginning to revere her for her healing knowledge.

The villagers returned to gathering and preparing for the upcoming rituals. Before the mating ritual and when new warriors are welcomed into the fold, a ceremony to welcome the young born during the year occurs.

When the leaves are green and the soil is full of renewed life, the villagers begin to prepare for the ceremony. A child is not named until the parents' complete the passage of three dawns.

On the three nights before the naming ceremony, the infant is removed from the arms of the parents whilst they complete the quest. Three days must pass with the parents in the wilderness. Completion of dawn's passage is an essential part of Agrari life. A child remains nameless until the ceremony is complete. If a child has lost one or more parents, the village elects a tribe member to perform the tasks.

The parents leave their infant in hopes of earning a strong name. With Unger's grace, the parents begin the arduous trek. The parents leave the village naked to symbolize their rebirth as parents.

First, the parents consume the paste made from the purple flowers that begin to bloom in the early months of the warm weather. This concoction sets the visions in motion.

The heat of the rising sun increases the potency of the concoction and the parents travel into the wilderness together. Once the couple begins to travel away from the safety of the village, the visions usually begin.

Unger's grace guides them to a location where they must pray and contemplate the future of their child. A vision usually reflects the future of the child and guides the parents to a name. Each journey is different, the parents often separate from one another during the haze and reconnect when the effects of the paste diminish.

This season the tribe has increased by two. Pelaina and Lucati consume the paste and leave to complete the tasks before them.

Naylo looks at the fullness of his mate's breasts. Naylo in his beautiful nakedness feels his man root rise at the sight of his mate's form. His heart swells at the beautiful sight of his son suckling.

She is feeding their son and handing him off to a woman whom will feed their child while they are away. This woman has a two year old and completed the ritual last year. The Agrari feed their children by breast until the age of four in order to ensure health and longevity. Hyra is under strict orders to release her milk so that it does not dry up and she can continue to feed her child upon her return.

The villagers are impressed by the reaction of Naylo to Hyra's form and from the edges of the crowd, Bindi narrows her eyes.

The young couple consume the paste. The mixture is sweet and thick. They join hands and go off into the deep of the wilderness.

Many hours pass and the flower paste has not begun to take effect. Hyra's breasts are aching and full, her mate can sense her discomfort. He stops her and touches her sore breasts. The nipples are pink and erect and ready to spill milk. She recoils in pain and he gently leads her to a soft place to lie.

Hyra was instructed to squeeze the milk from her own breasts. She moves her hands to begin. Naylo pushes her hands away. He moves his face to her breast and begins pulling her stiff nipples into his mouth. Hyra has not gone this long without breastfeeding and the feeling of relief overwhelms her.

Naylo does not mind the taste of the milk, but lets it leak out of his mouth onto the ground. He continues with the incessant suckling until the right breast is less full. He moves his mouth to her left breast and begins pulling at the sore nub. He manipulates the other orb with his hand and continues to release the milk from her glands.

Hyra's body feels not only a tremendous relief, but also a return of comfort. Her body calls out to care for her infant. Her arms feel empty for the first time since giving birth. Tears begin to slide down her face.

Naylo senses a change in Hyra's body. He finishes releasing the milk from her breasts and looks above to her lovely face. Her brown eyes are wet and tears slide down her cheeks. He wipes his hand across his mouth and moves to kiss the saltiness upon her cheeks.

As he holds her close, his chest of granite feels her lovely breasts move against him as she sobs. Naylo understands the tears. His woman misses their little one, just like he misses both of them every time he must leave the solace of their clay hut.

They remain intertwined for a time. Naylo strokes her back in a rhythmic pattern. His man parts have been in a constant state of rigidness since the birth of their child. He was warned by Karini to refrain from mating for a few more weeks while Hyra's body heals.

Naylo had prepared her back entrance in the months leading to the birth of their little one, but had not broached the possibility for the last month. He released his passion on his own. He had seen the ordeal that his Hyra had conquered and he understood the need for healing time.

Since the second week after their little one's birth, Hyra waited and waited for Naylo to approach her for lovemaking. She knew he still desired her form. She saw the results. When Karini explained to her that her and Naylo could not mate in the traditional way, Hyra remembered the first painful and then pleasured stretching of her anus during the months in the cave. She had secretly used the smooth rock to keep her passage ready for Naylo. Under her furs for the last few weeks, the rock acted as a plug to hold the place for Naylo's cock.

Her body was responding to the sweet and strong caress of Naylo. Her core was becoming liquid and she feels small pulses, begging to touch her button.

The season has only just begun to warm, but the heat between the two bodies causes a sexy sweaty slickness. Hyra has turned her slick body to slide against the hard skin of her mate. She puts her hand on his rock hard cock and slides her tiny hand around its girth. Naylo moans and closes his eyes, he has dreamed of this day for the past month.

Hyra places her other hand between her legs and begins to pleasure herself. She moves a little away from Naylo. His head rises to look at her. Through lust filled slits, he sees Hyra spread her beautiful thighs further apart and show the glistening of the lovely pearl between her legs. His body begs him to sink into her quickly, but his head remembers Karini's words.

Hyra is writhing in pleasure, she turns herself over and kneels on all fours in front of Naylo. He can see her full breasts from either side of her slight body. She is rubbing her clit. He moves behind her and slides his dick between the slick folds. He wants nothing more than to surrender to passion and enter her slick hole, but he withholds and restrains himself from hurting his Hyra.

He uses the slickness from her mounds to move to her anus. She pushes back toward him as she feels the tip tease her back entrance. He pushes the tip in slowly. Millimeter by millimeter, he works the head in and then begins to push the shaft. Her anus stretches to accommodate his dick and the tightness sheathes his cock delightfully. He hears an intake of breath and he pulls out as he fears that he has hurt his woman.

Hyra turns and pushes him back. Her face is flushed and her eyes are glassy. She faces him and climbs atop his massive cock. She hovers her anus above him. She lowers herself slowly, working up and down until the shaft is completely swallowed by her passage.

With feet braced on either side of him, she uses them for leverage as she pumps herself up and down. The feeling is so intense for Naylo. His eyes are opened as he watches her breasts bounce with nipples erect. Her pussy is splayed open for his eyes.

He reaches a hand to cup her breasts. She leans her head back and clutches his hand to her nipple. She starts to move her hand between her legs, but Naylo moves his hand to her clit. He rubs her nub. She starts to bounce up and down so he leaves his knuckle stationary so that she can utilize it to bounce her clit against.

Each downward jolt on his dick allows a streak of pleasure to course through Hyra's body as her sensitive fleshy button comes in contact with his hard knuckle. Her body craves this feeling. Her movements increase with ferocity as she seeks release against his hand.

She rides him hard and wild. Sliding down fast and rough, with her anus tight around his cock, her release is finally reached. She throws her head back as the spasms begin to overtake her body. Her anus constricts around his penis as she cums.

His cock enlarges and then begins to spew his liquid into her ass. With both eyes closed, the release is powerful, Naylo sees a great burst of color. The colors are vibrant and float in various pops and eruptions. With Hyra's satisfaction, the colors she sees swirl around one another.

She rises off of his spent cock and the juices slide down the backs of her thighs. She does not notice. Naylo rises and without a word, they both follow the swirling pops of color as they float.

Walking in the wilderness, naked and feeling the effects of the ceremonial paste, Naylo and Hyra begin the quest for their child's name.

The first night passes in silence as they travel side by side. They are in a trance as the second day passes. On the third night, the stars are bright and full in the sky.

Unger waits until he knows that the ceremonial paste is beginning to leave the couple's system. He sends a flaming star to fall nearby. The couple look at one another and follow the path of the fiery rock. They run until they spy where the flaming star landed.

Their full senses return as the remnants of the colors fade in the coming of dawn. The suns rises over the crest of the mountains. Purples, blues, and yellows blend. They see the safety and lushness of the valley. The valley lies between two mountains with a freshwater spring running to a nearby creek and pond. The sound of crashing waves against rock rings in their ears, as they see where the tall soft grass edges toward sand. At the edges of the mountains, the water smacks heavily against the rock producing foam. Trees bearing fruit and bushes loaded with berries. The waters were stocked with fish. There was however very little other life in this valley. Naylo had thought that Unger had led him to the place where the Agrari would thrive for generations to come, but how could they thrive with fish alone?

A rustle from the bushes produces a single black onyx of feathers. The light of the rising sun plays against the feathers as purples and greens shine from beneath the black. The raven flies hurriedly as another larger noise portends the coming of a larger animal. A mammoth soon comes into view. The raven revealed a land alive with game. Soon other noises of the awakening animals surrounded them.

Naylo pulled Hyra close to him. They walked toward the freshwater to get a drink, hand in hand. Two days in oblivion passed and Hyra's hand lowered to her breast. They were full and tender, Naylo immediately lowered his head to begin the release of the milk.

Hyra melted in his arms and he picked her up in his arms. Moving his lips back to her breasts, he completed his task with vigor. The milk dripped out of her nipples as he carried her to the creek. He carefully sank into the water with Hyra with him. They replenished their bodies with water and began cleansing one another. The water felt cool as the sun had already made the heat in the valley rise. The wind rustled across the tall grass.

Hyra rose from the water. Naylo felt his manhood stir as the water splashed down her body. She moved so that her pussy was in front of his face. He buried his face in her snatch. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She was forced to hold tightly to the back of his head as his tongue assaulted her clit with expertise.

Her leg began to shake and Naylo removed her leg from his shoulder. Rising, he moved her to the back of the creek. Clay, soft from the edges of the water, is smashed against her back. His face returned to the prize between her legs. He uses his tongue softly and moves lower to her backside. He licks her pucker and she feels a jolt as his tongue prickes the outskirts of her rosebud.

He moves above her, his cock, gigantic and throbbing, poised to enter her anus. He reaches between her legs and gatheres wetness with his hand to rub on his cock.

Hyra was excited, she did not care if he entered her snatch. She was on fire. He slide his cock lower to her anus and entered her there with her legs spread. He entered her ass with less care this time. He grabs ahold of her knees as he begins to slam into her orifice. Hyra clenches around his dick and her hand moves to her button. He watches her play with herself as her breasts jiggle. He pumps hard, fast, and without abandon as the arousal lies thick in the air. Hyra has found her rhythm and pushes her ass into each thrust of his. He fucks her in a punishing sweetness. The fervor of their joining reaches the pinnacle as he completes one more animalistic push into her waiting hole. Hyra finds her completion as she feels the hot liquid gush into her ass.

Both panting and sweating again, Naylo collapses on top of her.

"I am sorry, little one. I did not mean to be so rough."

"I may like a little rough from time to time," she replies as she kisses the side of his neck.

He rolls off of her and pulls her against his strong side.

"I think that Unger has led us here, not only to name our child, but to give the Agrari a land of plenty."

"But what of a name for our child?" Hyra asks.

They tell each other about the colors during the visions that led them to this place. They are both surprised as their visions are the same.

"Jaimilo," they both whisper.

Jaimilo means fiery one in the common tongue. They remember the flaming star that led them here.

They cleanse themselves again and Naylo begins to look at the sky for indication of the direction back to the camp.

"Come, little one, we have walked far and your breasts will need to feed my son again soon."

As Naylo begins tracking, it is soon apparent that they had walked farther than he had originally thought. After three days, they were still not nearing their camp. On the seventh day, Naylo began to recognize the surrounding area of the camp. He had expelled the milk form Hyra's breasts as needed on the trip, but she longed to hold their babe in her arms. They rushed toward the camp. Hyra's breasts began leaking as she heard the cry of her child.

"Thank Unger!"

Lucati rushed forward and embraced his brother.

"We knew not if you would return. Unger has blessed the tribe again, " Lucati said.

Hyra saw her child and rushed to him. She cradled him in her arms as his lips found her nipple. Naylo gazed at his mate and son and silently thanked Unger for all of his blessings.

Hyra returned to their hut to tend to their child. Naylo and Lucati began a deep conversation about their two quests. Lucati explained that he and Pelaina had not really had a real vision and had fucked in the forest until the three dawns passed. They had decided on a name for their child.

Nathan relayed the story of his and Hyra's adventure. Lucati listened with rapt fascination.

"Kenari was wise and learned. When he explained the completion of dawn's passage, he told me that visions did not really lead the couples anywhere. The days away are just a way to give new parents a break from caring for their young. Usually, the parents just pick a name and return together after the three days pass. Fascinating!"

They continued talking and Naylo told his brother about the valley. They began making plans to move their people as the village began to ready the camp for the name ceremony.

The name ceremony is simple. Each set of parents holds their child and asks for Unger's blessing as they say their child's name in unison. The villagers repeat the name and the feast begins.

During the ceremony, the two couples revealed the names of their children to the village. The leader's son is to be called Jaimilo. The wise man's daughter is to be Sindlari.

Bindi has sat quietly for the last month watching Naylo restrict himself from pleasure to keep from hurting his cow of a wife. The dark haired girl often touched herself at night and though of the strong leader. She was no longer a virgin, but she knew her pussy was tight. She did not understand why Naylo would not mate with her. She would find a way to make Naylo hers.

The next day the leaders explained the pending move. The villagers would follow their leader anywhere. Bindi narrowed her eyes and began to make plans.

The village was a flurry of excitement over the next few days as the villagers prepared to make the journey to the new land of Unger's choosing.

Naylo led the group with Hyra and Jaimilo at his side. It took four days to reach the new land. The people were awed by the beauty. Unger is good.

Once they arrived, the villagers began making the area their home. The hunters began looking for meat. The women gathered fruits and berries. The children played while some of the adults began forming bricks to bake in sun to make huts. It would take a long time to make this place as comfortable as the old village, but everyone was excited.

Months pass and little Jaimilo and Sindlari are growing rapidly. Their mothers spend a lot of time together. The babies will grow into fine playmates.

Bindi watches and decides to begin the first phase of her plan. She watches the women each day. The babies are sitting up and the women leave them on the ground while they form bricks or gather food. They have begun crawling. There is no real danger, but Bindi lurks nearby.

When Hyra and Pelaina return from a quick gathering, Jaimilo is missing. Hyra begins screaming and the village is alerted. Sindlari begins to cry at the commotion. Naylo realizes that his child is missing,

"Where is he? What happened?" he yells.

"I don't know. We gather berries while the babies sit only for a moment," she cries.

"You leave my son alone?"

The words are angry and hurried between them. After a hellish amount of time, they hear someone yell.

"Here he is, I found him," a voice calls.

Bindi had cleverly hid in some vegetation as she watched the frantic search. She moved with the baby and handed the child to Naylo.

"Would I be lucky enough to have your child, I would never leave him where he could be in danger. He crawled into a berry bush and was pulling poisonous berries off the leaves. Thank Unger, I was able to take the berries away from him before he swallowed them," Bindi slyly said.

Ginkona narrowed her eyes. Bindi was too smug for seeing a baby in danger. She voiced such to her mate.

"Too suspicious, my mate. Thank Unger that little Jaimilo was not harmed," Findlo replied.

Naylo gathered his child to him and thanked Unger. Tears ran down Hyra's face. He handed Jaimilo to her and turned to Bindi.

"There are no words to thank you," he directs to Bindi.

"Your child can't help that he has a stupid mother," Bindi answers.

Hyra does feels like she has been stupid. Karini touches her arm.

"All mothers make mistakes. Once when Lucati was three, he almost drowned in the creek. I fell asleep from exhaustion and he wandered to the water. Thank Unger that good Kenari fished him out," Karini soothes.

Other mothers stepped forward with stories to make Hyra feel better. She knew that she would never be so careless again.

She found Naylo later that night. He was angry with her. She was angry with herself.

She reached out to touch his arm. He pulled his arm away, but she persisted. His resolve softened as she leaned her head against his arm.

"I am sorry…so sorry," she trailed off.

He pulls her into an embrace.

"I do not know what I would do if something happened to either one of you."

Bindi watches from the bushes. She realizes that it will take much more to push the couple apart.

The village was slowly becoming more like home. The game was plentiful. There was always ripe fruit. The people were content and each day more bricks baked in the sun until there was enough bricks to build many huts for the villagers.

Findlo and Ginkona took a long time to build their hut as they were always hunting. They were finally able to complete the construction. Inside one night after they mated, Findlo placed his hand over her belly and asked her if she was ready to have a child of their own. Ginkona was not in fact ready. She used a daily concoction that Milandri had showed her how to prepare to keep from becoming with child. Findlo knew about this and though he longed for a child, he would never push her to do something that she wasn't ready to do.

Ginkona loved Findlo, but sometimes she longed for the softness of a woman.

She and Findlo had opened their hut to a beautiful woman. One day when hunting, they found her naked and wandering. She was small and lithe with a round fine ass, long red hair which curled into ringlets, and lovely full breasts. Her eyes are green. Her legs are shapely. She was scared and explained that her village had been attacked by another one. She was young, maybe fifteen. Her name was Cabala.

Ginkona often watches this woman.

"You find her beautiful," Findlo whispered into her ear.

"Do you not?" she countered.

He laughs loudly and tickles his beard against her neck.

"Not as beautiful as my love."

Soon young men of the village begin to court the lovely Cabala. She is entrancing with her light skin and beautiful hair. Ginkona is not pleased. The villagers have taken to remaining completely unclothed due to the stickiness of the hot weather.

The villagers soon realized, after months and months, the new land never turned cold.

All the young ones would turn their gazes to Cabala as she bounced to and fro to collect water or food. Her breasts were full for a young girl and her hips were wide. Her ass was firm. Her stomach was toned.

At night in the hut, the girl laid asleep while Findlo and Ginkona made love. Findlo's gaze never moved to the girl, but he had given his unspoken consent for Ginkona to approach her.

Cabala was a virgin and only remained so because she had hidden when her village was attacked. She often admired Ginkona in her sleekness. Cabala had never seen a woman that was as powerful as she.

Cabala had never known another person's touch. She felt no attraction for the young boys in the village. They followed her to the creek. They accompanied her to gather food. She went to the creek to be alone and washed the sweat from her body. Some of the younger boys spied on her from the bushes. They watched her cup the water and pour it over her body.

The water ran in small streams over her breasts and down her flat stomach. The boys pulled on their cocks as they watched her rise out of the water and lie on the bank. Her pussy was in full view. Like Hyra, Cabala had very little hair on her womanhood. The boys had often pleasured themselves thinking of Hyra and spied on her and their leader while they made love outside.

They were able to see the lips of her pussy and the bright pink that peeked out from the split in her folds. They grumbled quietly as she crossed her ankles and blocked her pussy from their views.

They were still able to see her breasts, fluffy and full.

Ginkona moved toward the creek and seeing the boys, chased them away. She quietly moved to Cabala. Cabala had begun napping in the warmth of the sun. Her hair was drying and curling prettily around her face.

Ginkona knelt at her side and softly touched her hip. Cabala was awake and aware of whom touched her. She could always tell Ginkona by her scent.

She pretended to moan in her sleep and moved slightly so that her legs uncrossed. She let her legs fall open. Ginkona began to caress her flat stomach lightly. She made small circles until the circles lowered to the lips of her pink pussy.

One finger slid down toward the crevice. She placed her lips on one nipple and began to suck gently as her finger teased the softness between her legs. Ginkona felt the girl shift towards her. Cabala faced Ginkona and places a sensual kiss at her temple. Ginkona raised her head to capture the red haired girl's lips.

Her hand continued to titillate the small button. Cabala took control and maneuvered Ginkona flat on her back. She straddled the older girl and kissed her with conviction.

She peppered light kisses from her neck to her breasts down to her pretty twat. Ginkona was wet and waited for the lips to touch her. She could feel the hot breath and then coolness as Cabala blew. A shiver ran through Ginkona's body.

Cabala decided to straddle Ginkona's face. She pressed her pretty snatch against Ginkona's lips. As the panther's tongue slaked out to lick, Cabala leaned forward and placed her face into Ginkona's slickness.

Tongues flicked the hard bundles of flesh. Writhing in passion, teeth lightly grazed each nubbin. Rubbing and thrusting their pussies toward one another's mouths, the girls bodies coiled in preparation for release. When both were sated, Cabala removed herself from atop Ginkona and laid next to her.

Ginkona was feeling guilty. She removed herself from the girl and went to find Findlo.

Findlo saw the look on his mate's face and smelled the scent of arousal upon her. He knew that his mate was entranced by the red girl.

He pulls her into his embrace. As she cries, he comforts her.

"My love, you are my woman. I do not mind if you have a woman of your own," he chuckles.

Ginkona loved this man, this mate. He was truly the only man that thought her equal to him. They hunted, ate, and slept together. Everything they do, is done side by side.

The lovemaking continued between the two women and Cabala was content. Findlo did not touch the girl. She is his woman's girl. He makes sweet love to his mate every night. The girl often sulks to the side. They all sleep together, Ginkona in the middle.

The ritual of the warrior passes. Ginkona begins to dread the coming of the mating ritual. She is certain that some man will choose her woman. She asks Findlo to choose the girl as a concubine. There is only a few weeks before the ritual. Findlo does not answer her. He leaves the hut.

Ginkona is distressed. She wants to be the mate to both. Will Findlo understand?

A week passes, the lovemaking continues. One such night, Findlo returns to the hut. The woman are sitting and Cabala is pulling the knots from Ginkona's hair. He has been disappearing for bouts of time with no explanation.

He kisses his mate and places something in her hand. It is a smooth rock. It is slender, but widens. It has been honed and worn down to a shape that resembles a cock. Both ends are rounded. It has strips of animal hide tied to it. She looks at her mate confused.

He bends in front of her and licks her naked snatch until her juices begin to flow. He inserts the smaller side with the thicker base in her hole. It only slides in a small bit. He takes the pieces of attached animal hide and securely ties the contraption between her legs.

He touches her breast. As he is tweaking her nipple, he kisses her.

"I would not take the true virginity of your woman. She will be yours always, but I will claim her for you during the ritual," Findlo whispers.

He motions Cabala to come closer. She kisses Ginkona and kisses down her body and puts her mouth around the rock jutting from her lover's pussy. She lies on her back. She is already wet and waiting, but she moistened the rock.

Ginkona feels empowered with rock hanging between her legs. She lowers herself in between the girls spread legs. She slides the fake cock slowly into her hole. Cabala feels a searing pain as her barrier is broken, but Ginkona remains still as she waits for the girl to become accustomed to the feeling of being filled.

The activity before him has provoked an extreme lust. He watches as his mate begins to pump herself in and out of the girl. He moves forward. Ginkona feels her man's presence. She reaches behind her to feel his hardness. She looks over her shoulder as she strokes.

Findlo wets his dick with some spit. He rests the tip at the threshold of her anus. He pushes slowly in, finding the cadence of Ginkona's thrusts. He strokes with a little more force and adds a swirl of his hips.

Ginkona's body threatens to cum quick. With each thrust into her anus, the rock is thrust deliciously further into her hole. Then as he swirls, her clit is gifted with a slide against her clit. They continue in this rhythm until Ginkona's body begins to convulse. Cabala likes the feeling of being filled, but does not think that she can reach orgasm during her first time. Her insides are sore as she waits for the mating to complete.

Ginkona's breasts begin softly touching hers and the fire returns to her loins. When Ginkona lies on top of her completely. Ginkona is spent, but Findlo has not finished. He begins to draw his cock in and out more rapidly. The angle of the rock has changed and is rubbing against her just right. Her body tightens as she calls out in passion.

Findlo bursts into his lover's ass. The three fall asleep together. In the morning, they all go to the creek to cleanse one another.

Ginkona decides that she will stop using the concoction to prevent pregnancy. She does show Cabala how to make and use it. Findlo will only fuck Cabala during the mating ritual, right now anyway. Ginkona was planning on giving him free reign as well as Cabala. All three should be able to pleasure one another.

The night of the mating ritual arrives. Ginkona sits at the edge of the fire. Findlo is standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. An eager young boy quickly pounces on Cabala to claim her. Findlo deftly stands and pushes him off of her.

The crowd's attention is absorbed by the spectacle. The beautiful girl is on all fours. He motions for her to move toward Ginkona at the edge of the fire. A collective confusion runs through the crowd as they wonder what Findlo is doing. He smacks her ass and makes it ripple. She crawls on all fours toward her lover.

Lust permeates the crowd as her breasts swing side to side. With each movement, the pink from her folds is visible. Ginkona is aware that her two lover's planned this spectacle for her without her knowledge.

Her woman moves between her legs. Ginkona leans back on her arms. Her pretty breasts are pushed forward as Cabala laps at her twat. Cabala's pussy is offered to Findlo with her legs spread.

"I claim Cabala, not for myself, but as Ginkona's woman," Findlo exclaims.

He pushes his dick into her waiting gash and fucks her expertly. Cabala is beginning to enjoy the feeling of her pussy being filled. He and his mate meet in the middle as he gazes into her eyes. He cums into Cabala's snatch. They leave the mating ritual together.

The three fall into a sensual pattern. Cabala definitely thinks of herself as Ginkona's woman. Findlo is pleased that his chosen mate is pleased. He and Cabala begin to mate with Ginkona's insistence. The bond between the three is becoming stronger by the day. Never has Ginkona feel so cherished and so safe.

Time begins to move forward. Jaimilo and Sindlari thrive and are approaching three years old. Naylo and Hyra are blissful and continue to love one another both in heart and in body. The passion between them has continued to increase throughout the past few years.

Bindi finally relented in her quest to break the pair apart and mated with a young boy. Ginkona will never trust the girl that wished her friend harm.

Ginkona is happier than she ever thought she could be. She became pregnant soon after stopping the use of the concoction and produced a fine black haired son with Findlo. The boy was approaching two and is named Gaji. He is a sweet boy, sleek like Ginkona, but favoring Findlo in most ways.

The only sorrow entered Ginkona's world was that with the birth of her son, her female organs were ruined. Karini attended the birth and informed her that she could mate, but no more babes would house themselves in her body. Findlo did not care, he was pleased with his son. He only wanted his family complete.

The tribe is growing and increasing in number each year. When Lucati and Naylo's children reach four years old, Hyra begins to swell with Naylo's child once more. She did not think that Unger would give her another child as it had been five years.

Naylo remembered her expanding body when his little one was pregnant with Jaimilo. Her breasts reached the hypnotic fullness as her body readied itself for the birth of his child. He took her standing, sitting, on her side, against the wall of the hut. He would never tire of his mate. He suckled her breasts to prepare for the coming child.

Their daughter was born during a light rain and they named her for the Lydira flower. She was a small bundle of joy, a vision of her beautiful mother. Naylo continued to become a powerful leader with his wise brother at his side.

Lydira flourished and grew. The tribe was collectively content.

Ginkona saw the way her woman looked at the children of the tribe. She felt selfish for depriving her of a child. The three in the hut of clay decided that another babe would grace the family.

Findlo remained virile and impregnated Cabala within weeks of her stopping her concoction. The pregnancy was uneventful and Cabala bloomed with the care from her two lovers. Their son was excited for the birth of a sibling. Little Gaji wanted a little brother more than anything. On his fifth birthday, a squalling wrinkled red haired girl arrives. He is very disappointed that his other mother didn't give him a brother. He leaves the hut and kicks rocks with his feet.

Findlo is inside admiring his little daughter. He is scared to hold her. She is so tiny. Ginkona follows her little son.

He is now sitting with his face in his hands.

"What is wrong, my son? Don't you want to kiss your little sister and welcome to the world? What about your other mother?" Ginkona asks.

"I wanted a brother," he mopes.

"She will need a warrior to protect her…you know?"

He seems to ponder this for a bit. He starts to think about protecting his little sister. He could be just like father!

"Well, I guess she needs me to protect her. She sure is ugly, Mother," Gaji replies.

Ginkona laughs as she walks her son back into the hut.

Unger looks down on his people and he is pleased with his work. He is pleased with the Agrari. They have thrived by following his will. Time continues to pass.

The people of the tribe grow older.

Naylo and Hyra watch their children grow. Jaimilo is a unique son of the Agrari. He started small like his mother, but as he reaches age thirteen, he gains the height of his father. He is tall and strong. His blond hair darkened with each year. He looked more and more like Naylo. Lydira looked like her mother.

Jaimilo is protective of his sister and his best friend, Sindlari. His cousin remained his friend at age thirteen. As was already mentioned, Jaimilo is very unusual. He is already deft with a spear. He is passionate about the tribe. The women of the tribe were already noticing him.

He stares at the stars at night. He and Sindlari spend a lot of time together. She is beginning to notice the boys of the tribe.

He also notices the girls. His manhood had gotten a lot bigger this year and was already bigger than some men of the tribe. His cock would sometimes harden when he looked at the girls or sometimes for no reason at all. He had learned recently that he could pull on his cock and he was able to receive release. It felt good, but he knew that it would feel better with a girl.

He would enter into the warrior fold this year as he is thirteen. This rite passed and led to the mating ritual. He knew what happened at the mating ritual each year, but this would be the first year that he would be allowed to attend. Sindlari could not attend or participate as she had not bled yet.

His father explained the ritual to him. He was not ready to take someone as a mate; therefore, he would stay at the edge of the fire. He understood that he had to spill his seed outside of any woman that gave herself to him. Unless he decided that he wanted to keep her.

In the dark, Jaimilo stargazes and wishes that Unger would send a flaming star for him. He hears a rustling and calls out, "I hear you. You might as well show yourself."

The little red haired girl steps out from the bushes. She doesn't say anything.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Someone could kidnap you"

"You wouldn't let that happen, Jaimilo," she whispers.

He laughs as she runs away.

Miclea ran fast. Her red hair sailed out behind her in a frizzy mess. Her mothers were always trying to tame her hair. She ran into big mother's arms.

"What is wrong, daughter?" Ginkona asked.

"It is dark and Jaimilo said I might get kidnapped."

Ginkona kisses her cheeks and tells her to go inside with little mother. All children under thirteen including the girls that have not had their first blood are not permitted to attend the ritual. Ginkona and Findlo leave to go to the gathering.

Jaimilo is already sitting at the side of the fire when Naylo arrives to the ritual. Hyra refused to attend. She did not like the thought of seeing her little one doing man things. Naylo agreed, but had to attend as leader. Lucati was pleased that his Sindlari was spared one more year.

The ritual began and like at Naylo's first mating ritual. Girls and women alike moved forward to try out Jaimilo's man part.

The first girl straddled his hardness. Jaimilo remembered his father's words and did not cum inside anyone.

A few more years past, Jaimilo is now fifteen. He is tall and strong. His muscles are defined. He runs and hunts. He fucks any woman that offers herself. He chooses none as his mate.

Lately, the little redhead has made a nuisance of herself. She is nine and has begun to follow him around constantly. He feels sorry for her. She is Lydira's friend, but she is not very pretty. Thin and gangly.

The tribe members no longer walk around naked in the heat. Karini figured out a way to take the fur off the hides and make just a thinner skin covering. The tribe members usually had loin clothes that covered their privates. The girls began wearing strips of hide on their chests when their breasts first began to ripen.

Jaimilo loved his tribe, but he wanted a purpose. He would be leader one day. He prayed for Unger to make him a great leader.

Miclea remained his shadow for a few more years. Finally, Jaimilo turned seventeen. He was hunting with his spear when he heard rustling. He turned with his spear raised when Miclea stepped into his view.

"I could have speared you. What is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't hurt me," she says.

He looks at the little girl for the first time in a while. He notices that her face is less sharp and has begun to fill out into prettiness. Her nipples are puffed into small mounds that will soon turn into actual breasts. He notices that her hair is no longer frizzy and curls prettily around her face.

"You are too old to be walking around like that. Tell your mothers to put some hide over those," he says as he walks away.

She covers her little buds with her hands.

Jaimilo does not think about his little shadow again and turns his thoughts to finding a true purpose. Day turns into night while he is on his hunt. He looks into the darkness and sees a flaming star streak across the sky. Unger has sent him a sign.

In the morning, he tells his parents that he needs to explore. He needs to become his own man. Hyra is against his leaving, but Naylo understands his son's need to be his own man. Jaimilo readies himself for his journey and the villagers wish him good fortune as they pass.

He sharpens his spear when his little shadow comes to stand before him.

"Is it true? Are you leaving?"

"I'm glad your mothers finally covered those," Jaimilo replies.

"I won't wait for you," she loudly says. Her voice beginning to crack.

"Little girl, I don't want you to wait for me. You are just a scrawny little red headed girl. There are women out there in the world."

Tears begin to stream down her face as she runs to her hut toward her mothers. As her little mother soothes her, big mother promises to begin to show her how to hunt. That idea makes her very happy.

"Did you need to be so rough?" Gaji asks the slightly older boy. He is still protective of his sister, but knows that Jaimilo was only trying to deter her feelings.

"Yes. Watch over my sister too while I am gone."

"I promise. Return safe, my friend," Gaji vows.

Jaimilo begins the journey in the direction of the falling star. He is excited to find what plans Unger has in store for him.

In the heavens, Unger and the gods are amused by the little Miclea. Perhaps Jaimilo will have a huge surprise when he returns to the village.


	8. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. Characters: Haley/Hyra, Nathan/Naylo, Karini/Karen, Lucati/Lucas, Pelaina/Peyton, Jaimilo/Jamie; Sawyer/Sindlari; Lydia/Lydira. Be aware rape, dubious consent, and BDSM in this section. Thanks to readers and reviewers, especially _othfangirl_ and _southernbangel_. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**Under Pressure**

Naylo placed his arms around his tiny mate as tears fell. Her face presses into his chest as he strokes her back. She put forth bravery as her son walked away from the village. She returned to the hut and her mate soon followed.

"He will return, little one."

"Unger bless him," she sobs.

In another hut of clay, a young one sobs. Miclea does not understand why Jaimilo would want to leave the safety of the village. Little mother continues to hold her and after a time, the tears subside. Her heart will always ache for Jaimilo.

Jaimilo wanders with purpose toward the direction of where the flaming star had traveled. It is the first day of his journey. He has packed light with his furs and his spear. He can find all other provisions in the wilderness which Unger provides.

After traveling for a few days, Jaimilo decides to take a rest. He is a deft hunter and quickly killed a small rabbit to roast over a fire. Smoke rises from the embers of the fire after his meal. His mind wanders far and away. He contemplates what Unger's plan may be for him. He knows that he is meant for more than the small village. He had promised his parents that he would return, but his heart is full of fortune's promise. He will see where the path of the flaming star leads him.

Sleep finally overtakes him.

Early morning noises of the wilderness awaken him from his slumber. He continues on his journey for many more days. His body is strong, but heat becomes stifling in the days to come. He continues to travel for miles and miles. The days of solitude are trying, but his mind is strong as well.

On one particularly sticky day, Jaimilo reaches signs of an encampment. It does not appear to be a village, but a gathering of people.

Jaimilo had never seen anyone that was not of the Agrari tribe. Excitement threatened to overcome senses as he wanted to come toward the unknown people. He squelched his excitement and lurked outside the group, stalking them as he would prey.

The group of people were speaking in the common tongue. There were four men and a two women. The people did not look dangerous after studying them for a time. They spoke mostly of hunting and looking for shelter.

He cautiously approached the group. He held his spear in case he was threatened.

"I am a traveler, following a flaming star. I am no threat to you," he called.

Spears were raised in agitation and protection of their own people. A stout man stepped forward and puts his hand out as if to tell his people to lower their spears.

"A flaming star?" he asks.

Jaimilo shares his story of seeing the star and how he felt that Unger had sent it as a sign for him. Hours passed as he conveyed the story of the Agrari. He finally asked the people how they came to be a tribe.

"We are no tribe. Just a group of people that travel together. I saw the star also and was compelled to follow. Soon, I met Munji, Kimbu, and Onju. It seems our group grows by one more today. I am called Fodim."

The newly formed group decided over much discussion that it made sense to stay together. The two women were quiet and stayed to themselves. Jaimilo wondered if they were the mates of one of the other men.

One woman is tall. Jaimilo is much taller. Her body, taut and muscular, follows the men with no problem keeping pace. Her tan skin complements her white teeth. She never smiles, he could see the white of her teeth when she bit into the flesh of the day's hunt. Her eyes are slightly slanted and seem to be outlined. Her lashes are long and feather against her cheeks. Her hair is straight and black as the wing of a raven. She has her hair gathered by a piece of hide and feathers. She is nude and Jaimilo cannot keep his eyes from wandering down her frame. A single strap of hide runs between the plump cheeks of her ass and her pussy lips. Feathers are also attached to the band around her waist.

The other woman is smaller. Her hair is brown as well as her eyes. Her eyes are big and her lips are full. Her breasts are well formed, large, and her nipples are brown. Her bottom half is covered by a piece of animal hide so he must imagine the beauty beneath.

Jaimilo smiles at the women and tries to speak to them.

"No use. They started following us, but will not speak to us," Onju explains.

Days and days pass. Jaimilo is becoming hornier with each passing day. He makes attempts to seek attention from one or both of the women, but is met with stony stares. He knows his physique is desirable. Jaimilo has no idea why the women are not interested.

Each day he spends time in solitude away from the group after they stop for the night. He spends at least an hour by himself. On this particular night, he returns earlier than usual. He hears crying and movement. He quietly moves closer so that he can see. A group of men have moved in and killed his four traveling companions.

The two women are alive. There is a number of at least twenty men. These men range in all sizes. He is strong, but he cannot kill them all at once. He must be smart and wait for some to go to sleep. He will save the women, but they must suffer an ordeal before he can help them.

The black haired beauty is splayed across a rock, bent at the waist. A man is forcefully pumping his cock, in and out of her. He shakes as he finishes inside of her. Another man replaces his dick.

The brown hair girl is held spread eagled on the ground while men fuck her brutally. She is crying and begging for them to stop. She has no relief as a new man replaces a new one, time after time.

Jaimilo watches the men that are finished with the women for now leave to go relieve themselves. He quietly snaps one neck and then another. He lies in wait. The smaller girl has stopped crying and lies still while the men move her body to please them. She has a man inside of her ass and her pussy.

The black haired girl has two men inside of her as well. Jaimilo has been smart. He has killed half of the men and only about ten are left. He reaches for his spear and throws it into the chest of an interloper. He quickly picks up a spear belonging to one of these animals and repeats the action. Ten men are no match for Jaimilo and he soon stands victorious above the corpses of the evil men.

The taller women goes to the smaller woman and tries to comfort her.

"There is a stream nearby. Go cleanse yourself. We will leave here soon," Jaimilo says.

Silence remains. He follows them to the stream and waits for them to finish.

"I still follow the flaming star. Those animals deserved to die. They will not walk with Unger. Do you continue with me?" Jaimilo says.

"Unger wishes it so. Our village lies in the direction of the flaming star," the black haired girl says.

Jaimilo does not say anything, but is happy to finally hear her voice.

"I am Meli and this is Ansha."

He lies in the softness of the grass by the stream and attempts to sleep. He feels the warmth of two bodies next to him at some point during the night. His member wakes before he does and is stiff and full.

He leaves the lovely nude women and goes to have release by himself. The Agrari do not rape. The women have survived a night of agony and he will not add to it.

He and the women begin traveling and Meli tells him of their capture. They were kidnapped by a man that visited their village last year. They escaped one night while the man slept. He kept them tied at all times, but had forgotten that night. He often shared them with others.

When they escaped, they came upon the four men and heard of their plan to follow the flaming star. The girls had seen the flaming star and began following the four as it fell in the direction of their village.

The men that attacked the group, killing Fodim and the others, included their wicked captor. He formed a group to find them and bring them back.

Each night they find a suitable place to sleep for the night. Routinely, Jaimilo hunts and returns to the camp. One night upon his return he is presented with seeing the two girls kissing. He drops the carcass of the animal that he has killed. His dick immediately begins to rise.

Meli rises and goes to him. She does not touch him, but presents her backside to him as she kneels on all fours in front of him.

"No, pretty one. The Agrari do not rape, nor do they fuck women that do not want it."

He moves to her and begins kissing her neck. Ansha looks frightened. These women have not known the kindness of men. He strokes the side of Meli's breast.

"Go to her," he orders softly, "show me."

Meli crawls to her lover, kisses her on her full lips and then down her body. Ansha opens her thighs for the sweet release that will come from Meli's soft tongue between her thighs. With her legs parted, Jaimilo can see the engorged bud. Ansha's pussy is covered in fine silken threads of brown. The lips are the color of her brown nipples. Her pussy is becoming juicy as she throws her head back. Her eyes are close as she feels her lover leave her thighs. She lifts her head to see Jaimlo placing his head between her legs. She tenses, but relaxes as she feels his tongue brush softly against her nub. He begins suckling her button and places a finger inside of her pussy. She is moving herself against his mouth and finger.

Meli rubs her body against Jaimilo as he licks Ansha. Ansha shudders as her juices run down his face. Meli kisses Jaimilo from his neck down to his back. She reaches his taut ass. His cheeks tighten as she spreads them. He feels her tongue caress his anus and his dick pushes forward into the ground.

He slowly turns his body. Her slit is wet with desire as she slides her hole down on him. She has learned many things during her captivity. She rides him hard until he rolls her on her back and strokes in and out. His pulls his penis out after she cums. Ansha moves to his and places his member in her mouth. She finishes him.

They wash in the stream. Jaimilo falls asleep with a woman on either side of him.

The village of the girls finally comes into view. The trio has fucked multiple times over the last few weeks. The women have healed. They now have power over their own bodies. They no longer see sex as a necessity, but as an enjoyable act.

The trio parts. The women are safe in their village. The village is thankful for the return of their lost daughters. They will praise Jaimilo's name always.

Jaimilo continues his quest. He is unsure of where he will be led and what he will find, but he travels on with confidence in Unger's plan.

From the far outskirts of the land, he sees a large mountain with steam rising from its peak. He starts traveling closer and closer.

He arrives at a village at the base of the volcano. He is welcomed in to a celebration. The people of the village are of the Mensu tribe. The leader tells him that the flaming star had crashed into the peak of the volcano. The volcano swallowed the star. Since the arrival of the star, the volcano had been gurgling and hot. The Mensu told him of their prophecy. A fireball foretells the coming destruction of the land. The mighty volcano will flow and cover the land with lava and ash.

Jaimilo now understood his need to follow the flaming star. He must travel quickly to his tribe. He has traveled far and must warn everyone in the volcano's path.

When he tells the Mensu of his plan, the leader says, "It is no use. Unger will send the liquid fire as he did in the days of old."

It has been almost 30.000 years since this volcano erupted. Unger placed his brother, Agro, in charge of all things involving fire. Agro had shaped all volcanos and perfected the design. This particular volcano was well past its boiling point.

During his travels to this part of the land, Jaimilo discovered that the land of the Agrari was housed on an island. Water surrounded the mass of land almost completely; however, he had found one side that had a small isthmus that led to a larger mass of land. He would collect his people and lead them there.

In the heavens, Unger and Agro discussed the volcano. Unger commanded Agro to stall the eruption. He would give his people time to make a great escape.

Much time had passed and Jaimilo realized that he had been traveling for months in his quest to find the path of the flaming star. He was now eighteen years old. He begins the long journey home.

Life had not changed much since Jaimilo's departure. New babies were born and some of the old now walked in the sky with Unger. The life was the same, but some of the people blossomed.

Lydira and Miclea were fast approaching the time of the mating ritual as both of them had their first blood. Lydira was a beauty and had many of the tribe interested in her. She was a copy of her mother. Miclea was another story.

In the months that followed Jaimilo's departure from the tribe, Miclea's body had ripened into the first blossom of womanhood. Her little mounds with puffy nipples had increased to full bouncy breasts. Both she and her friend, Lydira, had only had their first blood sometime in the last year. Her waist had narrowed and her hips had widened. Her ass was rounded. She was toned all over due to rigorous training. Each day Ginkona took Miclea out to learn how to hunt.

Miclea's arms had first hurt from holding the spear, but soon grew strong and stable. She ran through the wilderness and killed wild boar with a single thrust.

Her body was lovely. Her face had completely changed into a beautiful fullness. She was even lovelier than her mother. Her hair had lightened to a lovely shade of rose. The sun placed lovely streaks which fairly danced though her hair. Her eyes were a wide and full shade of green.

The mixture of her form and face should have surely had all the eligible males panting after her. She remained unsolicited. Once a boy had caught her in the bushes. She had kneed him hard in his crotch. The boys were scared of her and did not like that she hunted. Ginkona had earned her place as a warrior, Miclea was just a young girl.

Even though the boys stayed clear of Miclea due to her oddness, the older men of the tribe lusted for her. They were counting the days until the mating ritual. Even though the Agrari do not rape, the mating ritual gives the men of the tribe the freedom to choose a mate without the woman's consent. There was quite a number of men waiting to step forward and fight to fuck Miclea.

Hyra worried everyday about her first son. Members of the tribe would often see her staring into the distance. The leader did his best to distract his mate from her sadness. Hyra and her mate were growing older. They were now in their thirties which was old for people of the tribe. This couple remained robust and attractive. Tribe members often marveled at their physiques and their youthful appearance.

The desire that first drew them together had remained throughout these many years. Each time a breeze lifted Hyra' hair from her neck, Naylo was reminded of his first meeting with Hyra and how the star behind her ear branded her as his woman and his destiny. His loins swelled at the sight of her breasts and her ass. Even her shapely legs down to her toes could arouse him.

Hyra could often feel her center moisten at the thought of Naylo's lovemaking. She might feel a twinge of desire begin while looking at his chiseled chest or his sculpted ass.

Every morning they greeted the day with passionate mating. They often embarrassed poor Lydira with their activities at night and in the morning.

There continued to be those that sought to place a wedge between the couple. Bindi had grown old before her time. She had wrinkled and grayed in her hate. She had five children with her mate before he died. Perhaps she had loved her mate. It had seemed she was happier when he was alive. She always had a sour look on her face and was often seen beating her children. She often narrowed her eyes toward the couple, but remained silently in anger.

Naylo thoroughly enjoyed the skins that the women of the tribe began wearing a few years ago. His Hyra looked enchanting in her hide. The hide was secured under her breasts. The tops of her breasts threatened to spill at any moment. Silently, Naylo prayed for her to take a deeper breath so that he could see one pert nipple peek over the hide. A hide was draped across her hips, leaving her midriff bare. His woman was fine and shapely and looked as good as some of the women that were much younger and had not birthed any children. Her hair remained vibrant and free of gray. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. The only difference in her lovely face was small crinkles at the corners of her eyes.

Naylo remained strong and virile. His hair still dark and thick. His body fine and hard as the rock of the earth. Naylo moved stealthily behind her as she worked on preparing some hide to make more clothing. He came behind her and placed a sweet kiss on her neck and her birthmark.

She sighed as she felt his arms encircle her form. He pushed one hand into the front of the hide and kneaded her breast. He pushed the offensive hide from her breasts. He pushed her against the clay of the hut. With her face pressed against the wall he kissed down to the backs of her thighs. He traveled back to her still defiantly bouncy ass. He spread her cheeks and licked the crack of her ass to the pucker. He placed one finger slowly into her hole. He added another finger when she gasped with desire.

When she was wet and ready, he stood behind her. He turned her to face him and kissed her with fire. He pushed her to the furs as he could not wait any longer to enter her. He plunged his throbbing muscle into her snatch. He relished the delicious stretching of her walls around him. She squeezed her inner walls around him.

He withdrew his cock slowly. Then he entered her pucker. He exited and then reentered her pussy. He continued this ritual until he felt that he could not hold back anymore. Hyra was panting with desire. He placed her on her stomach and pushed her legs apart. He entered her quivering snatch and pressed her thighs back together. He pushed himself in and out. His Hyra had the tightest sheath he had ever felt, but with her legs pressed together, she felt like a virgin again. He crouched over her on the balls of his feet, holding onto her hips as he slammed his cock into her slippery vise over and over. His balls slapped against her cheeks. The friction and angle of his cock made Hyra feel so full. She was on the verge of losing herself. He increased to a rougher pace. Hyra's pussy began to clench even tighter around him as she came. His long and thick cock began to shoot cream into her waiting vessel. He laid inside of her until his cock began to slide out of her snatch.

He brings her closer. They are sated and slick with lovemaking juice when they hear the small voice of their youngest child.

"I am scared to come in…I have been waiting for you to finish. You take forever. Miclea needs to talk to you," Lydira calls into the hut.

Naylo chuckles against his mate and rises to clothe himself. He leaves the hut to find out what Miclea wants.

"I want to be a warrior," Miclea states and walks away.

Naylo laughs to himself. It seems that Miclea is more like Ginkona than her little mother. He knows that the tribe will not accept this occurrence again without the girl proving herself. He will discuss it with his mate and listen to her thoughts on the matter.

His eyes are not as sharp as they once were, but they see movement from the line of trees in the distance. A lean and muscular form walks toward him. He squints his eyes and recognizes the face of his son. He calls to his mate in joy. Hyra leaves the hut to see what he needs. She places a hand over her heart as she sees her husband running toward her son. She thanks Unger for his grace.

Jaimilo embraces his father and then quickly moves to his mother. The reunion is short as Jaimilo begins to tell his father and leader about the impending eruption of the volcano. His father begins to make plans to begin to move the villagers to safety across the isthmus. It will take them time to travel and Agro will keep the lava from overflowing until the Agrari have the chance to evacuate.

From the corner of his eye, Jaimilo sees a flash of rose colored curly hair. He turns and is shocked to recognize the face of his little annoying shadow. She has become more beautiful than any woman that he has ever seen. Her breasts are flattened to her chest with a hide. He can see the fullness as the hide is secured with a hide strip much like a modern day corset. The lace allows him to see her orbs pressed into meaty cleavage. The curve is deceptively erotic. Her skin is lightly tanned and he can see small freckles on her shoulders. Her eyes sparkle and narrow when she sees him.

Her stomach is flat, bare, and extremely toned. She is wearing hide that covers the place between her thighs and is secured around her tiny waist. Her hips flare seductively. The strip of hide barely covers her lovely ass. Jaimilo shakes his head. Her eyes narrow again. She believes that he saw her spear and was disgusted.

Naylo calls the tribe to him and tells them about the impending doom. As he is talking, he sees his son follow the pretty Miclea into the wilderness.

Miclea stalked away from the man that had hurt her young feelings deeply just a short time ago. She was stronger now and would not let him diminish her spirit. She began stalking a wild boar for dinner. Jaimilo watched as she expertly killed the swine.

She heard clapping of hands and was horrified to see Jaimilo spying on her. She turned with her spear in her hand and chucked it toward him. She aimed for the tree inches next to him. Jaimilo did not flinch as it sailed past his face.

Angry, he moved toward her. She darted away. He is able to catch up to her quickly. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. She fought and scratched. She struggled hard, but was unable to get away from him. She slapped his face and tried to bite him.

"You act like a spoiled child!"

He pulled her closer to him and sat. He forced her across his lap. He pulled the hide from her shapely ass and smacked her ass with an open hand. In her struggling, the binding on her breasts broke and the tips of her breasts now pressed into his thigh. The hair on his thigh tickled. He was not hitting her very hard, but she was embarrassed. She was more embarrassed to feel a tremble gathering between her legs with each slap.

Jaimilo swallowed hard as he watched his hand cause her ass to ripple with each slap. He noticed her breasts had fallen out of her binding and longed to see what kind of nipples she had. She was face down and he felt wetness falling on his legs. He turned her and looked into her beautiful face.

He kisses her and closes his eyes. His hand slides automatically to the juncture of her thighs. His eyes open and his hands feels a smoothness. She is kissing him back and opens her legs for him to explore. He looks toward her pussy and is excited to see that somehow she is completely hairless. He had never been with a woman with no hair there. He couldn't keep himself from sliding one finger into the folds where he felt the dampness.

He shook his head again as he withdrew his hand. He remember that she was the same age as his sister. Maybe she had not even bled for the first time.

"I am no rapist. You are a child," he said as he handed the hides to cover herself.

She runs thought the village uncovered. The men are blessed with a flash of breasts and a delightful hairless snatch. Her behind is as spellbinding as her front. These same men pray that the mating ritual will not be postponed by the move.

Hyra witnessed her son coming out of the woods after Miclea's embarrassment. She moved to her son and chastised him.

"The Agrari men do not rape! Least of all my son!"

"She was playing at women's things when she is just a child. I hurt nothing, but her pride," he returns, irritated that his mother would chastise him so.

"A child? She is now old enough to be in the mating ritual."

"No, she could not have bled. Her woman's mound is smooth as a child."

"She is a woman. Some do not have the hairiness of the Agrari women. You have probably seen some with less hair. Her mother was thus. Her breasts are full and her hips are wide enough her bearing a child. Unger made her so with no hair there. You must make amends."

She places her hand on his arm, "I am sorry for scolding you, son. I know that you would not intentionally hurt her."

Miclea, embarrassed by the interaction earlier and shamed before the tribe, decides to go into the woods alone. Jaimilo finds her spear and goes to apologize. She is not in her hut and her mothers are worried. Her father, Findlo, steps into the light.

"She is special, both sweet and strong. She deserves someone that will walk by her side."

Jaimilo nods his head at Findlo. The parents are upset as the tribe will be moving to safety tomorrow. Jaimilo promises to find her and then together they will catch up to the tribe. He leaves and tells his father. His parents are unhappy at being separated from him again so soon, but agree that it is important to find the girl.

The tribe begins traveling toward the isthmus. Naylo leads his people once more toward safety and prosperity. Jaimilo begins tracking the girl.

The next day, he finds the girl, she is backed against a rock with a group of wolves snarling and snapping at her. He throws a spear through one wolf and the other wolves run away in fear. She has been bitten by one of the wolves.

She slumps down on the ground and he moves to look at her arm. The wolf broke the skin at her wrist. She quickly darts past him, running like a gazelle from a lion. He turns and pursues her retreating form. He is able to overrun her and pull her closely to him. He doesn't say anything as she screams. He pulls a long strip of hide from his side. He ties her wrists together, careful to tie it so it does not touch her small wound.

She spits on him. He grabs her shoulders. In anger, he rips the hides from her body and tosses them to the side.

"I was told that you are a woman grown. I will take you home, tied and naked. Over my shoulder or walking, I care not. Stop screaming," he orders.

She is uncooperative and kicks at him. He secures her ankle with much effort and hide strips. He throws her delectable form over his strong shoulder. She finally blacks out from tiring herself with the struggle.

The tribe is probably 3 days walk ahead of them. He stops to rest for the night. He unties her after he treats her arm and takes her to the nearby creek so she can wash. As soon as she is untied, she runs again.

He catches up to her and she knees him in his man parts. He falls over in pain. When he is able to move again, he must track her for another day. When he catches his pretty little tigress, he will not make the mistake of letting her go unfettered again.

They lose one more day as he races to catch up to her. She has learned to cover her tracks, but Jaimilo is an expert tracker. He sees her in the distance and catches with long strides. He pulls her toward him and hold her arm with a vise grip.

He begins pulling her with him. He stops and again secures her ankles and arms. She does not scream or struggle this time as he throws her over his shoulder. He is hot and looks for water where he cleans himself and puts her body into the water. She is helpless as he washes her breasts and between her legs. He also takes the time to wash her hair and pull the knots from her mane.

He starts to untie her ankle and she takes her pretty little foot and smashes it into his nose. He does not lose his grip even when blood gushes out of his nose.

He drags her to a nearby tree. She is becoming scared as he re-ties her wrists above her head and secures them to low hanging branch overhead. She kicks her legs out and tries to pull her weight in hopes that the branch will break and she can escape.

"Smart, but this tree is strong."

He uses more length of animal hide strip to secure each ankle separately. He pulls her legs apart and ties her spread eagle between the trunks of two near trees. He watches her beautiful body move and jiggle as he cleans the blood from his face.

"You are definitely a woman," he says as he moves toward her.

"You must learn not to act like a child."

He breaks a switch off of a nearby bush and slides it between her breasts. He goes to the water and cleans it as well as removes all the leaves. He circles her body.

"Please no," she pleads.

He smacks her ass lightly with the switch. He circles back to the front smacks the switch against each nipple. He kneels in front of her and gazes at her snatch. Her plump lips usually hide the beauty inside. With the spreading of her legs, he can see the delicate pink inside and the tiniest clit that he has ever seen. She tries to twist her body side to side, but she is securely tied.

"Don't worry, you will like this," he says as his face nears her snatch. He expels breath onto her pussy. She closes her eyes in embarrassment. She gasps at the feeling of his tongue against her pink flesh. She licks softly and then nips slightly with his teeth. When he can feels her arousal, he takes the switch and slaps it against her ass with each lick. She cums as he licks her twat. Miclea has never feel as tingly and tired as she does right now. She slumps against his face.

He reaches up and unties her from the tree. He lashes her to him. He pulls her close and nestles his cock between her smooth ass cheeks. They lie in a perverted spoon as he fondles her tits and uses her pretty ass to masturbate. His cock and jizz remain between her cheeks for the duration of the night.

In the light of day, Jaimilo awakes with a raging hard cock. He feels the smooth naked form of the exquisite girl next to him. He wants her, but they have a long area to travel in a short time.

The rest of the village travels quickly to salvation. The mountain of rock is threatening to spill liquid fire in the distance.


	9. Forged by Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**One Tree Hill**_**, regretfully so. Characters: Haley/Hyra, Nathan/Naylo, Karini/Karen, Lucati/Lucas, Pelaina/Peyton, Jaimilo/Jamie; Sawyer/Sindlari; Lydia/Lydira. Thanks to readers and reviewers, especially othfangirl and southernbangel. **

**Warning: I know that a lot of readers will have issue with this last chapter of the story. I feel strongly that the ending is warranted. It will set the stage for the following volumes of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_**. Please keep an open mind and finish my tale. Continue on to the epilogue and hopefully you will not remain unsatisfied. Thanks for reading if you dare. All reviews are welcomed. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978.**_

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**Forged by Fire**

Naylo led his people in the direction that his son had indicated. Frightened, but wrought with purpose, he showed no weakness, only strength with his spear in his hand. With his brother at his side, the undisputed leader gave hope to the Agrari.

Inside, he worried about his progeny and if he would be able to catch up to the tribe. The group would only stop for short rests.

Some of the elders were having difficulty in keeping up with the young. Karini was well past youth. She struggles to keep pace with the tribe. Karini has went far for someone of her age. Arthritis had set in a few years prior. She sits to rest and Pelaina waits for her.

"It is time. I go no farther. I will wait to walk with Unger."

"No, we wait until you can move forward," Pelaina says.

"You must go. The liquid fire will soon flow. It is for the good of the tribe."

With tears in her eyes, Pelaina knows that this is the way of the tribe. One must make sacrifice for the good of the tribe. She places her hand on Karini's cheek. With one look, Pelaina conveys all of her gratitude to Karini. Karini had taken Pelaina under her wing and taught her the ways of healing. She had been a good mother to Lucati and grandmother to Sindlari. She had been second mother and comforted Pelaina when she learned that she could not provide another child for Lucati.

"Tell Lucati…Sindlari…tell them all. I will see them again when they too walk with Unger many, many years from now."

Meanwhile Naylo had moved through the procession of his tribe members to account for everyone. He saw the tears of Pelaina and she told him of Karini. Naylo nodded and instructed Pelaina to move to the front with Lucati.

Naylo backtracked to the spot where Pelaina had left Karini. He knelt and scooped her into his arms. She started to protest,

"I will not be a burden and slow our people. It is the way of the Agrari."

"It is not the way of Unger."

He carries her until the group stops to rest for the night.

The tribe collectively decides to take turns carrying the elders when needed. Naylo pulls his Hyra to him later when trying to rest for the night. The days are long and the nights are short. Tomorrow they will continue their journey. Tonight they will lie under the stars never noticing the beautiful glow of the celestial bodies. They only notice one another. Naylo marvels at the gifts that Unger has bestowed upon him. He holds his life and his heart in his strong arms.

Hyra rubs her soft cheek against the chest of her beloved mate and thanks Unger. She runs her hands down the bulges and ridges in his arm muscles. This man continued to surprise her with his strength and kindness. She moved her diminutive hand to the muscle nestled between his legs.

Her lips curl at each corner as she feels the already hard cock waiting for her. His breath was becoming ragged as she grasps his dick. She pumps slowly up and down. She can feel the fire starting between her legs.

Hyra moves to straddle him. She places his tip at her entrance. She looks down at her beautiful mate and slides herself upon him.

Her face is visible in the light of the full moon. Naylo reaches to her breast and gently kneads. She moves herself atop him. Her whole center welcoming him inside. Her walls stretch and bend to provide safe harbor.

Hyra opens her eyes and meets Naylo's orbs. Brown and blue meld. He moves his large palm to cover the beating of her heart. Her small hand covers his on her chest. They move together with a rhythm of a thousand fires crackling against the sky.

Their eyes never falter from one another as the fire reaches impossible heights. Hyra's slick walls encompass him sweetly. When her muscles begin to constrict, Naylo pushes himself further into her warmth. Their collective climax rises higher than any flaming star in the sky. The release, so sweet and loving, slowly fades as Hyra lies atop her mate with his member still inside.

In the distance of the night, they hear the pressured noises of the volcano. They both know that there may not be much more time as the sounds will surely prove the harbinger of an eruption.

"What of Jaimilo? I can't go to safety without him," Hyra whispers against his chest.

"Sleep, my love. He will come. He is the son of Naylo."

He holds her close and she hears him whisper something as she drifts to sleep.

"My love…my all. No volcano will keep me from you. Fire holds no obstacle when it comes to you. I will always find you no matter the hardship. I love you now and for all time. Always and forever"

Naylo kisses her brow and holds her tight.

Unger and the other gods watch the scene below and sigh with sadness. They can read the thoughts of Naylo's mind. He will go to find his son. They are not sure of the outcome. These beings were blessed with free will and confounded the gods at times, but still the gods were compelled to follow the tale of Naylo and Hyra. From their first meeting and fiery kiss, the gods had remained transfixed. A love, so consuming and beautiful, is a rarity in this fierce life on the ground below.

Naylo left his soul mate on the earth sleeping and went to find his old rival. He was stealthy and careful not to wake any of the other tribe members. He located Ginkona. He motioned to her discreetly when he saw that she was not quite asleep yet.

"Rival, Ginkona, I leave to find my son and the daughter of your heart. Hyra will want to follow. I ask you to stop her. Do not let her follow me into the wilderness. Take her to safety by any means,"

She nods.

"You have called me rival for many years, Leader. There is no rival for Hyra's heart. You have held her heart with a sweet strength. I thank you for leading me to happiness with the Agrari. I will keep her safe."

"Thank you, fellow warrior. Please tell her," he pauses with shining eyes of blue, "tell her…always and forever."

He turns, moving toward danger, with hope in his heart.

Jaimilo and Miclea were traveling fast and without much rest. They had not discussed the activities from before. Miclea did not want to acknowledge her pleasure. She ran silently behind Naylo. She understood the need to find the isthmus. She wanted to live. She would deny her lust for Jaimilo. She would deny the depravity of enjoying the binding of her body and the feel of the switch against her bare body.

When morning broke, Hyra awoke cold and alone. She hears the movement of the surrounding tribe readying to go into the wilderness. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and notices Ginkona looking at her.

"Good morning, old friend. I must find Naylo. He was trying to tell me something as I was falling into slumber. My sleep was not sound, I dreamt of Naylo being far and I could not find him."

"He wanted to tell you…always and forever," Ginkona supplies.

"Always?" Hyra questions as her mind opens to the words whispered against her as she went to sleep in her mate's arms, "and forever."

First tears and then anger as she realizes that her mate has placed himself in danger to find their child, but did not take her with him. Did he not know that she was not complete without him?

She rises and looks to the direction that she must run. She will run to her lover, her soul, and her everything. Fate has shined favorable on them for far too long, but she would not denounce Unger or the precious time he provided. She would not walk the earth without her son and she could not breathe without Naylo. She would use very last breath she had on this world to push her toward her mate. She would walk with him always and forever no matter where he go.

She offers no words as she turns to leave. A strong hand closes around her wrist. Hands, once gentle, are now hard. She looks into the violet eyes of her friend.

"I have to find him. I must go," Hyra says with a far off look in her eyes.

"No, little one, Naylo has left you in my charge. He is nobler than I ever knew. He would sacrifice himself, but not you…and that is a love that I can respect."

Findlo has noticed the interaction. He realizes that good Naylo has gone to ensure the safety of the two young ones. The volcano threatens to erupt at any minute.

"My mate is right, Hyra. Good Naylo will return with our children. It is not safe for you to wander in the forest. What of your other child?"

Hyra is hyperventilating and immersed in an overwhelming panic attack. It cannot be over. It will be, always and forever.

Ginkona looks at her old friend and realizes that her mind is overwrought. She pulls some animal hide from her side and secures Hyra's wrists. From the edge of the tribe, Bindi's weary face breaks into a wrinkled smile.

Lucati comforts the mate of his brother, but understands why Naylo left Ginkona with such instructions. Lucati, the wise man, steps forward to reason with Hyra, but she is in a hysterical state. He nods to Ginkona and motions to the tribe to continue the march to safety.

The tribe, both somber and worried, walk with wooden feet. The sound of their bare feet echoes against the earth. The cries of Hyra continue with burning agony. Lydira tries to comfort her mother, but there is no relief where one half is left of a whole.

Hyra begs for anyone to release her. The heart of the tribe is broken and battered. They continue on. Soon, Lucati recognizes the outline of the isthmus. A collective relief falls over the tribe as they near the immunity of the land far away from the liquid fire.

Although Naylo has never witnessed a volcanic eruption, the noises from the pressure within resound all over the island. The threat is imminent and unmistakable. He tracks his son and Miclea.

Jaimilo and Miclea are moving quickly without sleep. Frightening sounds and vapor trails are emitting from the mountain of rock. Close by they hear a voice.

The deep timbre of Naylo's voice reverberates magnificently as he calls, "Jai-mi-lo…Mi-cle-a."

Over and over he has called while tracking. He has found the trail that his son took to look for the girl and he knows that he is close. His voice is becoming raw. In between calls he hears a distinct "Father."

Naylo runs toward the sound as the young ones move to him. His chest feels full as he sees his son and knows that he is safe. He moves toward him and embraces Jaimilo without a word. He holds his son close to him. The boy is as strong and as tall as Naylo, but misty eyes look into the matching blue eyes of his son. Naylo again thanks Unger for keeping his son safe.

"We must go. There is little time. The liquid fire will soon flow," Naylo says.

The trio is now running fast and hard away from the impending danger. A loud blast sounds behind them.

It is as if there are wings on the heels of their feet. Animals run beside them sensing danger. They soon come upon a small family where a father has broken his leg. The man is begging his family to leave him behind. There is a crying women and two little girls. Jaimilo reaches to pick up the man, but Naylo stops him.

"You must take the women and children to safety. I will take care of the man," Naylo instructs.

"I can't leave you, Father," Jaimilo protests. He looks into the eyes of his father, a great leader whom has never placed his needs before another. He picks up the woman and nods to Miclea to pick up the little girls.

The group is hampered by the weight, but moves quickly.

The tribe is finally moving across the isthmus. Hyra has stopped wailing, but is refusing water and food. The tribe is almost far enough away to be protected from the coming doomsday.

Hyra's wails return as a vibration moves through the bodies of the tribe. In the distance, the volcano's warning blasts of sound are increasing in number and volume. The trails which were once vapor and now thick and clouded, swirling around the peak of the volcano. The tribe trembles at the sounds of the volcano and Hyra's despair. Soon her wails take on a beautiful haunting sound. Through the wails they can make out words.

"_Always and forever…always…forever…"_

Her cries lament the loss of her love and the tribe weeps with her. In the heavens, the gods watch and wait.

Hyra is lying away from the group by herself too weak to move. She is unaware of the commotion and the actions of her people. There is a collective cheer as the group sees Jaimilo and Miclea moving quickly through the brush and toward the isthmus. With them they bring new members for their tribe.

Jaimilo immediately looks for his mother as he closes in on his people. His sister explains how distraught their mother has been and takes him to her. Her eyes are wild and her lips are cracked.

"Mother, he is close behind. He would never leave you," Jaimilo reassures as his arms encircle the tiny frame of his mother.

The haze around her lifts and sanity returns to her brown eyes. She takes the water offered to her by her friend, Ginkona. Ginkona's heart has been heavy as she forced her friend to go to safety. Findlo understood Hyra's sorrow. Findlo could not be without Ginkona. She was his one true mate. He was quite fond of Cabala, but his heart sings when he sees the violet eyes of his cherished one.

Ginkona is pleased to see her friend returning to her senses. She sees the headstrong Miclea in the arms of her mother. Ginkona and Gaji move to her and embrace. Findlo gazes at his family, complete, and wonders at Unger's love. The large man moves toward them and wraps his massive arms around all them, gathering to his chest. He would protect them all from harm. Life would not do without any one of them.

Hyra gazes in the distance, waiting for her love to return to her arms. Once Ginkona realizes that she is no longer crazed, she is untied.

The tribe remains on the other side of the isthmus. Safe and sound, as they watch a stream of hot molten lave begin to seep from a vein in the side of the volcano. Hyra's heart hurts. The volcano has not unleashed its terror. The destruction is waiting capped and unabashed. Agro uses all of his power to keep the fire within contained.

"I cannot hold it much longer. You commanded me to make it a force of nature and it is so," Agro tells his brother.

"I know it is so, brother," Unger answers.

Agro presses with all his might atop the mighty cap of the volcano. The steam rises menacingly.

Naylo is tired, but he is slowly closing in on his people. His burden long ago passed out from pain. The man had begged him to leave him and look after his family.

"You will look after them," was Naylo's only reply.

Bindi watched Hyra. How could she remain so lovely with everything that she has always wanted? Bindi had once been young and beautiful. She desired the leader Naylo in her youth. She was angry about being rebuffed until a young warrior saw her by the creek making clay bricks. The warrior was one that had watched her from afar and finally approached her that day. She had never noticed him until them.

They had mated, and mated, and mated. She was large with her seventh child when her mate did not return from a hunt. The smile slid from her face that day. She had wrinkled and soured. She found no joy in her children. The smile returned when Hyra thought that Naylo would not return.

Bindi was sickened to see Hyra get everything over and over when she had nothing. Bindi waited until Hyra was alone in the dead of night watching the lava force its way from the side of the volcano. The rest of the tribe slept.

"I feel sorry for you," Bindi said from behind Hyra.

"Sorry for me? I do pity you, Bindi."

"Keep pity for yourself. You do understand that he will not return?"

"You lie as always, twisted and cruel."

"I heard your son tell Lucati that Naylo perished trying to save the father of the family new to our tribe, but believe what you will."

Bindi turns to leave and a smile curls as she hears Hyra command, "wait!"

She forces the smile away as she turns. She uses her hate to forge a sincere look. She knows that she has convinced Hyra as she turns to leave.

Hyra's mind places the missing pieces together. The looks between Lucati and Jaimilo. She knows in her heart that Bindi is not lying. Her mate will not return to her. She quickly makes her decision. She moves to her daughter where she is sleeping and she kisses her head. She also sees Jaimilo and places her hand on his cheek. She silently moves across the isthmus while her tribe sleeps.

Hyra remembers the direction from whence her son came. She follows the path toward the illumination in the dark sky from the lava stream. She does not feel that her lover is dead, but feels a pull to go to the volcano. She must find him.

Naylo enters from a different direction. One of the land shakes from the blasts of the volcano had loosened rock in the direction that his son had led the family. He circumvented the unsafe direction and therefore missed his Hyra.

Naylo came into the camp as the sun was rising behind the monstrous volcano. The sun seemed to blend into the volcano. The glow from the leaking lava seemed to diminish the brightness of the sun. Unger and the gods fairly cried for the havoc that the treacherous Bindi had caused. The gods could do no more to help the couple. Unger had created the earth, but people were their own force of nature. The volcano suppressed threatened to explode with a fury unknown to the gods.

Naylo laid the sick man at the feet of his mate whom thanked his profusely. He looked for his love and could not find her. The tribe looked for her also.

"Did you not heed my orders?" Naylo asked Ginkona.

"Yes, my leader. She was crazed, but returned to herself when she learned that you would soon return," Ginkona replied. Findlo moved forward to place a hand on his mate's shoulder.

A maniacal cackle sounded through the makeshift camp.

"She will die. You will lose her just as I lost mine. No one deserves so much when I get so little," Bindi laughed.

The tribe looked at her confused. Naylo moved forward and grabbed her arms shaking her roughly.

"What do you mean, witch?"

The sound of the undeniable pressure is soon to be released. Bindi laughs.

"I told her that the tribe had lied. You would not return and she believed me. It's too late. She will die in a liquid bath of fire!"

Naylo throws her to the ground. He looks at his son and daughter. His son had grown into a fine man capable of leading the people. His daughter was fair and intelligent. They would both find mates and he and Hyra would live on in them. Naylo would never part from her. His will too strong, he defies the volcano to try to take her from him.

"Take care of one another. Jaimilo will lead you. I follow my star, she leads me home."

He begins running toward the path that he knew Hyra took to find him. A sadness lies thick and encumbers the tribe. All are distraught, except one. Bindi is delighted. She continues to laugh. One of her children, her eldest son, is a lad of twelve. He has withstood his mother's beatings since the death of his father. He often stood in front of the little ones to protect them from her blows. He moves to his mother and slaps her face.

"You are no mother of mine. I disown you."

Miclea moves to capture Jaimilo's hand in her own. He looks down at her and then off into the distance.

Hyra has traveled deep into the wilderness. She is exhausted when she reaches a collapse of rocks caused by one of the mighty rumbles of the volcano. She can go no further as her path is blocked. Her resolve rises as she thinks to herself, "I must find him." She begins to slowly climb the blocked path.

Naylo is running fast and furiously toward his love, his star. He will travel any distance, brave any fiery depth, to have her by his side again.

A god is stronger than all humans on the earth below, but Agro can no longer hold back the eruption. The pressure has built to unprecedented heights. The sound of the blast is deafening and rattles the whole world known to the Agrari. People in lands far away hear echoes of the explosion. The tribe can see the fire shoot and burst forth out of the top of the volcano. Lava rushes like a river of fire down the sides of the rocky walls.

Hyra reaches the top of the pile of rocks and sees the rushing of the lava moving in cascades. Each blast seems louder than the last. The steam and lava seems unwilling to subside as the volcano takes out its anger on the land. She sits and waits for the lava to come to her and pool at the rocks below. She has failed to find her Naylo, but will meet him in the sky. She will unburden herself from this life without Naylo.

Her song is sweet and enduring. Her voice lifts to the clouds high above the disaster below. Naylo has heard his love hum into their clay hut and by the water's edge, but never sing with sultry abandon. Her tone is sad. Naylo runs toward the voice of his star. He hears the repeated singing of _always and forever._

"Little one! I am here!" he screams.

Hyra stands and sees her Naylo running toward her. The lava rushes toward the far side of the rock. Naylo runs swiftly and reaches the tall pile of rocks just as the lava begins to pool around the base of Hyra's perch. He climbs to the top into Hyra's arms. The heat of the molten lava pales by the fire of the kiss between the lovers.

Her breasts press into his chest. He holds her close to him. He will never let her go. The lava pops and gurgles around them. There is no escape from this perch. Molten lava surrounds every side. They are untouched by the liquid for now.

Hyra kisses the side of his neck.

"I cannot be parted from you."

"Nor I from you. I follow my star, always and forever," Naylo answers.

A fluttering from overhead draws their attention as they see an unkindness of ravens flee the volcano's wrath. It is like the beginning of the world and there is only the two of them. They find solace in one another's arms.

They realize the dire circumstances and pray for Unger to send them release from their dilemma. They care not for what Unger decides, but they will remain together.

Jaimilo has consulted Lucati and the tribe is moving deeper into the new land. He is fairly certain that his parents will not return to the tribe. The flow of the lava is wide and consuming. It has risen with each explosion. The explosions have not subsided. He will lead his people to safety. The Agrari will flourish. They will survive.

The Agrari in response to Bindi's treachery, left the evil woman behind. She would not travel to the safety of the new land. Her punishment would be to die alone without the protection of her tribe. The punishment was not enough. Bindi laughed when the verdict was given.

"Foolish. Life is cruel, but death is sweet. I will finally be released from this world. I will die alone as I have lived. I died the moment my warrior did not return to me," she yelled at the backs of her former tribe members.

"Great Unger! Is there nothing to be done? It seems a shame to let Hyra and Naylo die," the other gods whisper amongst one another as they wait for his answer.

"It is the nature of things. Each choice has led them here. One cannot live without the other. Just as fire cannot live without the winds or the earth without the rain. My heart aches with the ending to this tale. It has been forged in fire," he says sadly as he places his hand on the back of Agro's shoulders in comfort.

"Fate brought them close and they let outside forces separate them, but the bond is too strong. They would rather face death together than life separated." Unger continues.

He turns his eyes from the disturbing scene below. He looks toward the future and what will become of the great Agrari. He watches from above as Bindi waits for death. She has decided to sit and wait for the eternal sleep to take her. She will drink or eat no more. It will be a painful death and Bindi deserves no less.

Agro cannot stand the thought of his volcano causing the death of the couple. He is distraught and seeks to suppress the lava flow. He begs his brothers and sisters to send rain and cool winds to help deliver the couple from their fiery death.

As Unger watches the progress of the Agrari, his brothers and sisters make moves to protect the tethered ones.

Hyra kisses down his neck and onto the sweat of his chest. The lava continues rise around them, but there is still time to reaffirm their love.

They slide down together until they are on their knees. Caressing every inch of skin and kissing the freckles of her shoulders, Naylo pulls the animal hide first from his body and then hers. He lays the hide down on the rough edges of the rock and he places her carefully upon them. He kisses her mouth lingering over each corner as if they have all the time in the world.

She slips her hand to his face as they lie together with the raging inferno below them. He puts his erect member at the opening between her legs. He lifts himself on his toes to position himself better. Her hand remains on his sweet face.

Blues and browns fuse as they refuse to close their eyes to a passion so grave. Rigidness joins with softness as he swells inside his only haven. His breath in her ear covers the gurgling sounds of the lava. Her sweet moans mask his ears from the dirge of the volcano's violence.

Gliding back and forth, Naylo rises again and again over her. She wraps her limbs around him, lifting her hips to meet each one of his thrusts. The tempo of their beloved dance is no more earnest than any of their lovemaking, but it serves desperately as a lovely goodbye to the carnal world.

The thrusts increase with each desirous motion. She locks her ankles behind his back as he pushes further into her core. The bliss of joining together leads them to indulgence. She surrounds him completely, her smooth walls, her smell, and her breath. Naylo does not possess the strength to quell his release. Thankfully, he senses the nearness of Hyra's completion.

Her breathing is as ragged as a tempest in a desolate place. Her spasms surround him like little earthquakes. His pace escalates as they reach fervor in its most exalted form. Moans rise and fall as her body shudders beneath his strong frame. Her body is suited for him and made for his pleasure as he throws his head back. His cock explodes into Hyra, his love. He bends closer to her and kisses behind the ear where he knows the birthmark is housed.

Their passion is lit across the sky as the volcano continues to erupt in violence. In the heavens, Agro struggles to hold back the final blast of the volcano.

"Brothers and sisters…we cannot let it end like this," he again implores.

His brother sends a cool wind and a sister sends the rain. The rain creates steam as it hits the lava. Naylo and Hyra stand in the naked glory of lovemaking. On the incline of the rocky peak, the wind blows with purpose.

Unger returns his focus to the couple below. He then centers on his brothers and sisters. He swipes his arm across them and they are compelled to let go. The forces of nature will not be conquered, no more or less than the love between the tethered ones below. He sends a coil of light to the earth. It wraps around the couple.

When the gods stop trying to keep the lava from engulfing the pair, the volcano makes one more cruel combustion. Naylo pulls Hyra closer. The lava is rising to the top of their rock. They move to the center of their crumbling peak.

"Please Unger," the gods whisper and plead.

"Brothers and sisters. We cannot interfere in the workings of man. These two have proven impenetrable; however, they allowed outside forces to lead them to a disastrous end. They have had love and family. Their love will not fade," Unger comforts his siblings.

A ray of light sent by Unger surrounds them and buzzes with energy. It will not protect their bodies from a burning death. Their love cocoons around them. Hyra's face presses into his chest. He places a hand under her chin and raises her face. He looks down into her eyes of liquid brown.

"Always," he begins as she finishes with, "and forever."

"And so it goes…" Unger whispers to himself.

Naylo leans to kiss his love, Hyra's fiery passion matches his own. There is no one else, no fire more heated than that which is between them. The bright orange and reds of the angry fire engulf the couple. A bond forged by fire. And so it goes…


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I boast no ownership of anything related to One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: I hope that the readers will see my vison for this story and not be too angry over the death of Naylo and Hyra. I felt terrible as I wrote these last two sections. I love this couple oh so much. I really feel that this will set the stage for future stories as well as demonstrate why their love is so strong and beautiful. A thanks to the readers that tried out my story. I am much grateful to **_**southernbange**_**l and **_**othfangirl**_** for posting reviews. Look for upcoming volumes of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor.**_** I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**A Time of Fortune's Favor**

**Volume I: Embers from Fire's Past **

**Epilogue**

_From ashes, a love will rise, reborn…_

_And so it goes…_

The gods in the heavens waited for the couple, tethered and beautiful, to arrive to begin their eternal walk in the sky. Time passed and there was no sign of Naylo and Hyra. Agro's volcano had continue to blast and spread liquid fire all over the island. The volcano had been suppressed for far too long.

The lava bubbled and gurgled. Agro looked sadly down where the couple had perished.

"Fear not, little brother, you are not at fault," Unger consoled his brother.

Agro continued to blame himself.

Below after a few weeks of suffering, Bindi was experiencing wondrous visions as she teetered on the edge of death. Weakness makes it difficult to breath, but her eyes remain opened as she welcomes death.

From the heavens, a mist forms and a figure slides down to her body. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the face of her warrior. She is elated as he nears. He kneels and strokes her face. He begins to shake his head at her with a pained look on his face. He leans and places a kiss on her wrinkled lips.

Her final moments on earth are tortured as she realizes that she will not be reunited with her mate. He stands and walks away from her, his back turned as he returns to his place in the sky. Her hand is outstretched and the last earthly vision she sees is the retreating figure of her lover. Bindi's essence will fade from the earth and there will be no eternal peace for her soul.

The Agrari have found a suitable place to settle and the years stack. The tribe is safe. Lucati takes Gaji under his tutelage. Gaji makes a fine apprentice wise man. He takes Sindlari as his mate.

Jaimilo was as sturdy and fair a leader as his father. He too took a lovely mate.

Miclea had fought him. She would not cleave to him as she led him on a wicked chase. He captured her body with his, but her heart remained free. He had tied her and used the switches on her. With every encounter, they pushed every boundary. Miclea enjoyed the mating and the frenzy of her lover.

One day as Jaimilo had her naked and tied to a tree. Her breasts heaving, his blue eyes looking at her. He untied her and waited for her to run. She stepped forward and bound his hands. She pushed him to the earth and rode him. He had given her his body and heart and Miclea would never run from him again.

They proved a fertile couple and Miclea gave birth year after year.

The tribe flourished. The elderly were replaced with the young. Karini set to walk in the sky a short time after they settled in a new land.

Fifteen years after the eruption, Pelaina ceased to walk the earth and Lucati soon followed.

Soon all the elders from his youth walked with Unger. Jaimilo soon realized that he was an elder. He looked at his mate, her reddish hair fading and streaked with white. Still so beautiful, he thanked Unger for his blessed life.

The rituals began changing, the tribe softened the mating ritual. All of the rituals lost their animalistic tones. The females of the tribe were offered more input and more honor in the eyes of the tribe, mostly because of the path blazed by Ginkona and then the daughter of her heart.

Jaimilo looked at his children. There were children named after the elders that had passed. There was Pelaina, Lucati, Karini, Kenari, Ginkona, Cabala, and dear little Findlo was their youngest. He and Miclea had two more children and chose Nani and Helio as their monikers.

They could not bring themselves to name any of their children after Jaimilo's parents.

One time a year, the tribe celebrated the love of Naylo and Hyra. The wise man would tell the story of the couple whom had sought fortune's favor only to be engulfed by liquid fire. It was always a difficult time for Jaimilo when the tribe revisited the beautiful tragedy of his parents.

His little sister, Lydira, also had similar feelings. She often felt guilty for the happiness she had with her mate and children.

Time continued to ease away from Jaimilo. A grandson was soon born and then more grandchildren followed.

The lava had flowed for many years. The lava was finally cooled and formed a hard crust over the land. The destruction of the land was complete, the island was covered in lava rock and ash. There was no living creature or thing on this once vibrant island.

When twenty three years marked the great explosion, the gods look down in sadness and still mourn the loss of the tethered ones. Agro is the first of the gods to spy a lone raven fly over the very spot where Naylo and Hyra stood defiantly together, refusing to be separated. A seed falls from the talons of the raven and drops into the porous lava rock.

Ragini sends the rain. Unger provides the sun. The seed sprouts.

One day, Jaimilo longs to see the island of his youth. He misses his parents. He takes his eldest grandson and they begin a long journey to the volcano.

His bones are becoming weary, but in the distance, he sees a solemn tree on a hill. He cannot know that the tree serves as a marker for his parent's grave. He remains awestruck as he sees the beauty against the stark desolation.

"Grandfather, how does the tree grow?"

A mist forms in Jaimilo's eyes as he replies, "the seed is strong and defies the forces of nature against all odds. It stems from love. It is Unger's way."

He puts his arm around his eldest grandson as the tree is illuminated by the various hues of the setting son.

Unger turns, "Brothers and sisters, a tree blooms against all odds. A love, so complete can never end. The tethered ones are forged in fire. Their love will not remain covered by ashes. The love blossoms, always and forever."

The other gods sigh as they repeat, "Always…and forever."

_From the ashes, a love will rise. Once forged in fire, the flames are fanned. Embers of an old love dance through the wind until the seed of passion allows the lovers to reunite once more. _

_And so it goes…_


End file.
